Betrayer within
by Scribler360
Summary: Hermione is caught up in a web of mysteries. Why does Malfoy keep physically attacking her? And why is he always THERE..watching...? It seems as if Hermione is involved in a plan she has no CLUE about...
1. Wandless and stricken

Draco wrapped his fingers firmly around the mudblood's wrist. "Where the hell do you think you're going _mudblood_?" he sneered. "Think you're going somewhere? Think you're getting of lightly? Nobody, _nobody_ insults me and gets away with it- least of all a _dirty, ugly, good for nothing MUDBLOOD!_"

"Get OFF me, you stupid wanker! Do you really think I'm frightened off you? Pur_lease_, you're as about as scary as a fluffy pygmy puff! Now get you're stinking fingers OFF my wrist or risk your balls being hexed at your peril!" Hermione Granger, aged 17 and feeling slightly hacked off was not in the mood to be one of Malfoy's victims at this precise moment. She had being doing homework in the library when none other than Draco Malfoy, the _imbecile _decided to mess with her. To say he was surprised was an understatement when she had stood up and said loudly and clearly to the near vicinity that Draco Malfoy was a pompous, arrogant, spineless, weak, wand up his bum, racist (you get the idea) brat. She then attempted to breeze past him, after gathering up her things as aloft and carefree as possible.

Draco Malfoy had been outraged, _how dare_ that _mudblood_ speak to him that way in front of people? He was not to be undermined! Not to be outdone he grabbed the mudblood's wrist as she tried to walk off AWAY from him! Nobody walks away from him! And that was how the resulting situation happened to take place.

He tightened his grip, if that was even possible, crushing her pathetic wrist within his hand. He watched with satisfaction as Hermione winced, gaining pleasure in her misery. _Ha! Take that! Not so cocky now, are we? _He thought viciously.

Hermione decided enough was enough. This was getting ridiculously tedious and Malfoy still hadn't removed himself from her breathing space. She dropped her bag and doved her free left hand into her robes determined to bring out her wand and finish this once and for all. Wait a minute….her wand wasn't there! She looked desperately around the floor in hope that her wand was rolling around there but-nope. This only led to one conclusion- _Malfoy._

"Give me back my wand you brainless twerp," she tried to say as calmly and rationally as possible. _Don't get mad. Don't get mad._

"Now why would I do that?" Malfoy sneered. "That's like signing my own death warrant and I'm not _that_ stupid." The hand that wasn't holding Hermione rose and within it was her beautiful wand. He tapped her head with it, his features mocking. His grey eyes alight with something Hermione couldn't put her finger on.

Hermione's eyes followed every motion of her wand in Malfoy's hand, uncannily like the eyes of a cat, waiting to pounce. The moment the wand touched her head, Hermione made a grab for it. Draco, his reflexes being much quicker, raised the wand much higher, laughing as the mudblood jumped up and down.

"Nuh- uh," he smirked. "I don't think so. Try harder."

Hermione gave up. Damn his height being an advantage! That was just great, even though he was physically stronger she had no other means of escaping him unless she slugged him. OR she could use her female wiles and appeal to the part of his brain that thinks constantly about sex and seduce him till he became weak. But like _that _was going to happen. Hitting him it was then.

Her left hand swung around aiming for his face. Centimetres away….Then impossibly Draco dropped her wand, his hand rising, and then her free hand was clenched firmly by the wrist too, her fist millimetres away from his pale cheek.

He transferred both wrists to one hand and knelt down, dragging her down also so she was squatting. Hermione tugged at her wrists, it was no use, his grip was like a steel vice. Damn was he strong!

Draco grabbed her wand and it was then Hermione noticed her knee was near his face. She brought her knee up sharply, but Malfoy being an impossibly quick bastard dodged her _again._

He yanked her up firmly and Hermione realised she was buggered.

She looked around; there were a few people around who was hopefully not tone deaf. Hadn't they noticed the drama going on within their midst?

"HEEELLLLPP!!" she howled. Hermione couldn't believe it- nobody had looked up! These people really were deaf!

"Outwitted again, Granger. Ever heard of the _Muffliato _spell? Scream all you want, mudblood, no-one's going to hear you." Malfoy jeered.

Hermione tried kicking his shins and bloody AGAIN he dodged her kicks. God! When did he become so nifty and strong? What happened to the boy cowering behind his two _bodyguards_, weak, snivelling and generally overall _pathetic_?

Malfoy swivelled Hermione around so he was behind her and drew her in close so her back and his chest were practically touching.

_What the hell? What the heck is happening? Is Malfoy going to try something peculiar? He would never do that! Would he? Why is he this close to me?!_

That was when Hermione felt it. What felt like a twig but knew was her wand was poking her on the back, uncomfortably into her bra strap and skin. _He's giving me a lot of bruises, _Hermione thought bitterly. _That fucking piece of shit!_

"Clear your brains out mudblood," Malfoy's voice came softly, in a tone that suggested great pain. "Get moving. Walk in front of me to where I tell you too and if you try to break free and run for it-" He yanked her closer, his breath tickling her ear.

"I won't hesitate to perform such dark spells on you that you won't talk, walk or even _piss_ for a month or even _permanently_."


	2. Agression is a fickle thing, right?

Malfoy's fingers burned into her wrist as he _dragged _her down a couple of corridors away from the safety of the library. He had insisted for her to go ahead of him, found her too slow and instead resorted to _yanking _her along instead.

Hermione tried to drag her feet so she could escape his iron-clad grasp, only to find that Malfoy nearly wrenched her arm out of it's socket.

"Let me go!" Hermione hissed, "Where are you taking me you bloody _moron_? Remove yourself from me!" Malfoy ignored her, his strides long and calculated, his polished black shoes moving silently on the ground. Hermione ran to keep up, lest she would find herself armless, her eyes boring holes into the back of Malfoy's blonde head.

She considered kicking him, as he strode ahead. A well placed high kick to the back of his head will do brilliantly, but as she couldn't kick that high and was wearing a closely fitted _skirt,_ a kick to his ass would have to suffice instead. Even then she needed a clear shot and at the speed he was going that was _impossible_. She settled on verbally attacking him." You are one egotistical bastard and a _maniac_; did you know that, Malfoy?" She said trying to get a rise out of him.

Malfoy swivelled around, his grey eyes flashing, his mouth drawn back in a cruel sneer.

"YOU ARE INFERIOR TO ME!" he roared, "SO KEEP YOUR BLOODY TRAP CLOSED!" he grabbed the front of her robes and slammed her against the stone wall. He crushed her body with his own, his leg between her thighs and grabbed both of her hands shoving it behind her back. His torso pressed against her waist and Hermione felt how rock hard it was. _No wonder this guy is strong, _she thought apprehensively, _he's been playing too much Quidditch! _

Hermione felt the urge to knee him in the crotch, but found his thighs held hers firmly. He brought his mouth close to Hermione's ear as she whimpered.

"You think you're _somebody special_ don't you? Well, let me tell you _mudblood,_ I could do things such cruel things to you to make you topple you from your bloody euphoria. I could leave you broken, beaten, _abused_ in this corridor for anyone to find, so just shut it!" He released one of her hands and roughly stroked the curve of her waist, his thumb aggressively caressing her stomach. Hermione whimpered again and placed her hand on his chest, trying to push him back.

To you and I it is obvious this pair despised each other from their bottom of their hearts. To Ernie Macmillan, however, it was a completely different story.

* * *

Ernie rounded the corner, he had left the great hall just before dinner finished to head to his patrolling area to do his job as a prefect. 

To his utter amazement, he saw Draco and Hermione wrapped in a lover's embrace, Hermione's legs parted with Draco's thigh, his blond hair falling into his eyes as he whispered something in her ear.

He saw Hermione tense and concluded it was from excitement, the hand that was pushing Draco away looked as if it was knotted in his robes and Hermione was pulling Draco _towards_ her not pushing away. His mouth formed the perfect _O. _His eyes wide with admonishment. Were Draco and Hermione secretly seeing each other?

Did Harry and Ron know what Hermione was getting up too in deserted corridors?

* * *

Draco pulled away from Hermione, his face triumphant at the _petrified_ look on her face. Suddenly he swooped down and lifted her, and threw her over his shoulder. Hermione started screaming, her hands pounding upside down into his back, feeling sinewy muscles rippling beneath her fists. 

Ernie watched with shock as Hermione screamed with throes of passion as Draco lifted her. He wondered what was erratic about being lifted by someone and then realised that different things made different people horny...

Draco turned to head down the corridor, with Hermione draped over his shoulder when he saw that Hufflepuff boy….staring as if he couldn't believe his eyes. Making sure one hand clenching Hermione to him was on her back, he whipped out her wand and before Ernie could comprehend what had happened…

"Stupefy!" Ernie fell down, unconscious, and Draco felt victorious when he heard the dull _clank_ as Ernie's head connected with the floor. Draco walked past him and as he walked off, Hermione looked up, her head bobbing along the way. She spied Ernie's prone body on the floor and _screamed._ "What did you do? You've hurt him! Look! He's bleeding!"

Malfoy neither noticed nor cared.

* * *

He set Hermione down in front of a broom cupboard, and Hermione backed away sharpish. The broom cupboards were notorious for couples constantly snogging and Draco's threat rang all to clear in her mind. 

_GOD! Please no! He's going to rape me! Why is this happening? I do my homework, I help people when they're in pain, I write letters to my parents every week! Why did I ever let him take my wand? I am a terrible, TERRIBLE witch. Please I don't want to loose my virginity to this evil, calculating, horrid person! _

Hermione heard footsteps in the distance and nearly sobbed with relief, she was going to be saved! 

Draco heard the footsteps too, and quickly, tugging her hair he dragged a _terrified _Hermione into the closet. He pulled her close, so his broad chest pressed tightly to her back. His hand over her mouth. "_Langlock_!" he whispered, pressing the wand to her jugular and Hermione's tongue was immediately glued to the roof of her mouth.

He watched with trepidation through a crack in the door, as the footsteps slowed and altogether stopped outside the closet. Hermione only struggled harder knowing that help was metres away.

Malfoy watched as the one of the blood traitor's, Weasel's sister, paused, looked around and passed, probably heading towards the Gryffindor common room. She turned a corner and was gone. Malfoy let out his breath in a steady hiss. He felt around in the dark and grinned when he felt what he was looking for…a broomstick!

* * *

Hermione felt scared as she stood on top of the astronomy tower. Draco had thankfully not tried to rape her, at least she was grateful for that. 

After Ginny had walked past, Malfoy had emerged from the closet with Hermione and a one of the school's broomsticks' in tow. He had immediately distanced himself from her as if he had a bad taste in his mouth. "Scourgify!" he said, pointing the wand at his clothes, deliberately not bothering to be quiet and trying to get rid of any evidence that a _mudblood_ had been near him. He had then pointed her wand at her and indicated the stairs leading to the astronomy tower.

"Turn around." Malfoy said once they reached the top, she had turned to look at him to see if he was doing something disgusting like checking out her ass, (although she was a mudblood, HE was also a normal teenage boy when it came to sex, she had heard it firsthand from many girls) but it was clear other things were on his mind.

"What?" Hermione asked, she did not like the idea of Malfoy being behind her, true it had happened many times before but Hermione had a feeling that this time something _ESPECIALLY _was _wrong_.

"I said turn around! Do not question my authority!" he ordered in a cold voice.

Hermione slowly turned around so she was facing the window, she couldn't see his reflection as the astronomy tower only had slits for archers built long ago. Hermione realised then that some parts of the castle needed an update…

"Stupefy!" was the last thing she heard before it all went black.


	3. Encounter in the bathroom

Hermione felt something poking uncomfortably into her back. _Leave me alone,_ she thought blearily. _I don't want to get up yet._

She turned around in her sleep, burrowing deeper under her covers into her matress, which felt oddly hard, cold and smooth, not at all like her usual warm, fluffy soft bed. She stretched out fully, without lifting open her eyelids and froze when her hand connected with a smooth, quite dusty surface…_almost like a floor_, she mused. _Wait this IS a floor!_

She shot up straight, casting aside a robe that had been covering her. _That bastard must have removed my robe from my body and covered me with it when I was unconscious…I hope he didn't take anything else off…_she checked her ankles, half expecting to see her knickers draping around them, only to find everything was in perfect order.

Hermione didn't stop to consider the absurdity of the situation of being covered by a robe…_HER_ robe nonetheless, but this showed that _MALFOY _cared about her well-being to some extent…_why did Malfoy kidnap me? This really is absurd…the world has to end before I accept the fact that Malfoy just forced me up here to the astronomy tower to stupefy me and then lovingly tuck me up…where IS Malfoy by the way? _she pondered.

She cocked her ear, hearing distant thunder like claps getting more frequent. She listened harder and realised they were footsteps racing down the astronomy tower. _Malfoy that coward! _she thought aggressively.

She looked around to see if there was anything to chuck at his fleeing back, true he could deflect them but she'd be able to manage to get a couple in before _that_ happened. Hermione's eyes fell on her wand, tucked within her robes.

_Wait…my wand? The last time I remember MALFOY had my wand, knowing him he'd have snapped my wand in two and chucked it over the edge of the tower. He'd probably have kicked me a couple of times for good measure as well…so why did he leave me my wand…?Unless he is confident enough to take ME on, fairly this time…maybe that's why he's running away...he's having second thoughts..._

* * *

Hermione paused at the end of the fifth floor corridor and _panted._ She leaned against the wall, trying admissibly to regain her breath.

She scowled. Malfoy really _was _quick…and strong…but that was the only advantages he had, now reunited with her wand NOBODY would be able to beat her.

Throughout the 5 minute dash, the footsteps had always remained ahead of her, never near enough to catch a glimpse of Malfoy's fleeing back or even to cast a _Petrificus Totalus. _The best she got was the whisk of his robes around the corner, or a faint sharp scent, unique to Malfoy lingering in the air

_I should know his smell anywhere, _she thought wryly._The countless times he has repugnantly brought his form into my presence_, _oh well, you can't run forever Malfoy, eventually you have to come to a stop._

* * *

Hermione suddenly had a urge to take a bath. Maybe she just wanted to wash of the feel of Malfoy's touch. She shuddered. She wanted a LONG bath, a thorough cleansing.

She lightly walked towards the statue guarding the prefect's bathroom, opening her mouth to say the password…then abruptly snapped it close again. She edged nearer to the bathroom door, aware it was partially open.

__

So this is where you're hiding till the coast's clear, well too bad for you that you're not alone!

"Malfoy, I know you're in there. Come out now, and we can settle this like reasonable adults, or-," she paused, grinning, "I can come in and bust your pathetic ass!"

She paused and as she suspected, there was no reply. Hermione brought her leg as high as her skirt would permit her and _BAM!_ Kicked open the door.

Silence and darkness greeted her, she stepped forward gingerly not wanting to trip on various taps situated around the bath and fall into the four feet tub. That would not do at all.

She raised her wand, "_lumos" _coming into her mind, but dismissing it. That would only help Malfoy as all he had to do was follow the strand of wand light to it's source and then-_KABOOM. _The fight would have ended before it even started.

She froze as her the toe of her shoe connected with the edge of the bath and a dull _clang_ vibrated around the room. _You really are one terrible witch, _Hermione groaned within herself.

Hermione's scream was muffled as a wet hand snaked out of the darkness clamping around her mouth, and the other clamping around her chest, effectively pinning her arms to her side. She felt water soak into her shirt and knew her bra was becoming more see-through and prominent against her shirt. _Thank god it's dark, _she thought. At least her wand was in her hand…

She bit the wet hand, making sure it was deep and released, incase he pulled out her teeth as he jerked his hand away.

"You stupid bitch," reached her ears as she quickly muttered, "Relashio!" And the other hand holding her suddenly let go. She allowed herself a tiny grin, she could get through this-she knew she could-

"Expelliarmus!" came a gruff deep voice that sounded quite unlike Malfoy's low-pitched drawl.

She cursed herself as her wand flew out of her hand and the spell was so strong that it blasted her backwards- her back made the perfect arc-as she fell into the deep tub. Her body contacted soapy water and she sunk…bubbles escaping her mouth…one thought firmly fixed on her mind…_Malfoy had enough time to draw a bath? In the complete dark? Did I happen to interrupt him…? Is he naked? Oh lord..._

She kicked upwards, gaining leverage from the bottom and she resurfaced…spluttering up lungs full of water. She raised her head to the heavens and took a big gasp of air, her hands frantically scouring the area for a place to lever herself _out…_ she reached for a handrail she presumed was there when hands once again clamped down onto her shoulders and _pushed_ her down. Holding her head under for 1 minute…1 and a half…Hermione dug her short fingernails into the wrists of Malfoy but his grasp remained unwavering. Her grip slackened and she stopped struggling, her hands feebly trying to prise the hands of her shoulders.

__

Malfoy's trying to kill me, but he won't get away with it…no…no….

* * *

Strong hands wrenched her out of the water, and dragged Hermione onto the marble floor. Hermione looked through blurred eyes, as the candles outside the corridor cast a shadow of a man before her…she tried focusing her eyes to see, if this figure had Malfoy's trademark blonde hair…but nothing.

A thin sturdy wand pressed into her neck as she lay there, weak and pitiful. If only she had one short burst of strength left. Gathering her thoughts, she brought her head up and bit once again into Malfoy's hand. He released the wand, swearing,

"You fucking stupid witch! What did you do that for?"

Hermione lay there, the wand loosely slipping from her neck. She weakly wrapped her fingers around the end of it. She knew she didn't have the energy to turn the wand around, point it god knows where and hope with fingers crossed that the spell found it's target.

"Sonorus," she whispered and as she saw blurrily a shape of a hand reach for her neck-

"HELP! FOURTH FLOOR…PREFECT'S BATHROOM, I'M BEING ATTACKED! HELP! PLEASE! HE'S TRYING TO-"

"Quietus!" came the gruff voice as Malfoy knocked Hermione's hand out the way and placed it with his own. Hermione's large booming voice was immediately quietened, words barely making it out of her lips…

"Why did you do that, you idiotic girl? You ruined everything…_everything_, I tell you!" shouted a raw hoarse voice.

Hermione listened to the voice, now to come to think of it, that didn't sound at ALL like Malfoy's voice…he hadn't even called her _mudblood _once...this lead to only one question …_who was her attacker?_

In the distance, she heard footsteps hurrying towards the prefect's bathroom, apparently her attacker heard them too as he swooped down grabbed his wand and _ran._ The last she saw of him was a shadowy silhouette on the threshold of the bathroom turning it's face towards her…and then it was gone.

Hermione felt around and felt something soft and cushiony folded up neatly on the floor. Not caring what it was, just as long as it was warm, she dragged it around herself weakly, barely holding onto consciousness as the footsteps stopped outside the ajar door…

* * *

**_A/N: _Thanks for all the reviews so far...please keep them coming! Thanks also to all the people who've added me or this story to their alert list! And most of all a big shout out too all the people who've read the story so far and are enjoying it...!**


	4. Where the HELL have you been?

"Hermione? Hermione, is that you? It is! HERMIONE! YOU'RE ALIVE! WHERE THE _HELL_ HAVE YOU BEEN?" screeched a voice close by Hermione's ear.

Hermione jumped a foot high into the air, her head jerking up from it's resting place on her arms. The next minute Hermione felt herself being squished by none other than Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil as they hemmed her in by both sides.

Hermione groaned, she had already gone through all this with Professor McGonagall... now she had to get through _this _pair…

* * *

_Hermione sat huddled opposite the roaring fire in Professor McGonagall's office. She sipped hot chocolate from her mug as the Head of Gryffindor sat behind her desk, peering worriedly at Hermione over her square shaped spectacles. _

_They had just discussed Hermione being attacked in the bathroom...she had kept to the facts but for some reason she didn't mention Malfoy or being kidnapped by him...maybe it was just because she felt ashamed to admit that MALFOY was better at dueling than her... Great! Now she'd missed what Professor McGonagall had just said..._

_"Hermione, let me rephrase the question…Where have you been for the past two days and nights?"_

_" As far as I'm aware, professor, here... The last class i went to was Herbology on the 16th of September which was yesterday..."_

_Professor McGonagall sniffed. " I'm afraid to break it to you…but today is the 19th of September," she lifted up the latest copy of The Daily Prophet._

_"What?" Hermione exclaimed. "You mean that 2 days have passed? You mean I missed my 18th birthday yesterday? What happened?"_

_Just at that moment the door opened and Hermione turned around to see Snape in all his greasy finery._

_"What is HE doing here?" Hermione wailed, her already lousy day going from bad to worse. First nearly being drowned by a random stranger and now this…?_

_"Miss Granger!" reprimanded Professor McGonagall, " That is no way to address a teacher to his knowledge or not! You must always refer to him as sir!"_

_" 20 points from Gryffindor," Snape said in his oily voice._

_Hermione snapped her head to Professor McGonagall to find her nodding her head slowly._

_"If that is what it takes for you to learn your lesson than so be it…" Professor McGonagall replied. "Now Miss Granger, are you sure you have nothing else to tell us?"_

_"Yes!" Hermione cried, throughly frustrated now. Why did Professor McGonagall look so shifty all of a sudden? Hermione leaned forward. Was that a red tint she could detect in Professor McGonagall cheeks?_

_"Well you see, it is an almighty coincidence that Mr Malfoy also went missing for the same period as you…"_

_"What?" Hermione cried again._

_"And we have two sources which have sighted you both with each other…well maybe the second source is not hundred percent accurate...we're not sure..."_

_Professor McGonagall continued as if Hermione had not spoken. "I do not believe this for an instant, but we have to take all considerations into count…"_

_Hermione gawked barely believing what she was hearing._

_Professor McGonagall reached forward to a pensieve Hermione hadn't noticed before sitting on her desk. Hermione had never seen a pensieve before in her life but she had read about it in books before and of course, Harry had described it to her ._

_She looked on in wonder as the professor touched the silvery substance in the pensieve and she shrank into her chair as a life size form of Ernie Macmillan rose, silver in colour, his hair caked in blood, a intense expression on his face as he stared into the distance. This corporeal Ernie opened his mouth and Hermione jumped as he said..._

_"I saw them Ms! Entwined like lovebirds they were…their hands were all over each other! Then Malfoy picked Hermione up and he was about to spank her and she was getting all excited and then Malfoy saw me…I guess he was angry that I interrupted their fun…but he stupefied me! I guess I understand why…I presume that right now they are somewhere in the castle doing…" the corporeal of Ernie's cheeks turned darker. It was obvious he was being asked what he thought Hermione and Draco were doing… "you know…IT_. _It was obvious from their body language they_ _did..err..__IT..ermm...often." _

_Memory Ernie sunk back into the pensive and Snape faced Hermione his mouth slightly open, his black eyes wide as Hermione blushed at Ernie's suggestion._

_Professor McGonagall tapped the pensieve again and the figure of a second year girl that Hermione had seen around rose. The second year girl opened her mouth, clearly frightened._

_"I saw them Ms! High up in the air…on a broomstick... I recognised Mr Malfoy and I saw him supporting a girl with brown hair in front of him on the broom... heading towards the forbidden forest."_

_Hermione opened her mouth in protest, "That could have been anyone Professor!"_

_Snape was positively gawping now._

_"Snape…I want you to perform Legilimency and delve deeper into Hermione's mind. See if she's hiding anything from herself,"_

_Hermione opened her mouth-but Snape inclined his head and whipped out his wand before she could do anything..._

_"Legilimens!"Snape raced through her memories and Hermione squirmed as he payed more attention to some memories than the rest…_

_Finally he reached the memory of Draco approaching her in the library, wrestling her to the astronomy tower, Hermione being stupified…Snape exited from her mind._

_"There's nothing," Snape announced. Hermione's head snapped towards him, incredulous. He wasn't going to tell Professor McGonagall that Malfoy had harassed her? So that was how it was ? Snape shot her a look that seemed to say, 'If you open your mouth I'm going to fail you in every potions assessment.'_

_Hermione gulped. Geez! Snape drove a hard bargain! Snape exited the room, his black robes billowing around him._

_Hermione's stomach rumbled. God was she hungry! She couldn't be bothered to go to her dorm so she quickly 'scourigified' her clothes. _

_She looked at the warm thing covering her that she'd picked up from the bathroom floor and saw it was a robe...she checked the emblem engraved on the chest...and saw a snake...this proved whoever attacked her was Slytherin... _

_She brought the robe to her nose and inhaled. It didn't smell like Malfoy...she didn't know if she was relieved or disappointed..._

_Hermione realised her robe was back in the astronomy tower and she didn't want to 'accio' it. Surely Professor McGonagoll would notice a robe zooming into her office? She raised her retrieved wand and lightly tapped the emblem, changing it to a lion...and then she slipped it on after throughly scourigifying it of course..._

_And that was how she found herself in the great hall, the only person sitting there waiting for the food to appear._

_And now her peace was interrupted by the two worst gossip queens in the history of Hogwarts…_

* * *

Hermione looked towards the door of the great hall and jumped with happiness when she saw Harry and Ron. Now she had an excuse to escape Lavender and Parvati!

"HARRY!RON!" Hermione yelled as she twisted around in her seat, got up and _ran _all the way into Harry's and Ron's arms. It seemed ages since she'd seen them!

"Hermione!" roared Ron, "Where have you been? We were worried sick about you!"

Hermione had been hugging ferociously a slightly taken aback Harry but hesitated in front of Ron.

"I'm sorry Ron, but I had to go to _Durmstrang. _You see, Professor McGonagall sends one exceptional student there each year for 2 days, She was impressed by my hard work and commitment and sent me to Durmstrang to further my knowledge, she thought I could cope with it...I'm so sorry... I thought I told you guys beforehand...?"

Hermione crossed her fingers. Professor McGonagall and her had come up with this excuse until they figured out the where Hermione had diappeared too...she didn't want her best friends to needlessly worry...

"_Durmstrang!_ Do you know they teach dark arts there!" Ron spluttered. He felt slightly guilty as there had been numerous times when he'd tuned out of her ramblings and she might as well have mentioned it...except he wasn't listening...

"Ron! You know the school's totally reformed under the new headmaster…who happens to be a good friend of Professor _Dumbledore_. Durmstrang got especially connected to the floo network just so i could go..."

Ron sniffed. "Well we happened to prepare a birthday bash for you but what use is that when the birthday girl's not there?"

"I'm sorry Ron…" Hermione replied somberly. She was relieved Ron wasn't asking more questions but why was Harry looking at her _wierdly?_

" That explains why you weren't on the marauder's map…" Harry wondered out loud. He was still looking at her strangely but thankfully he didn't say anything...

"Yeah," Hermione replied but inside she was screaming. _What? I wasn't at Hogwarts for the two days I was missing! That means I could've been very well the girl on Malfoy's broomstick!_

Harry and Ron sat down and Hermione followed suit.

The food appeared magically on the table and Hermione sat down, raising a muffin to her lips. She looked up and froze as she saw _Malfoy _and his cronies enter the hall. His short blonde hair looked very windswept,_ like he'd been flying for some time_, Hermione realised in panic. His face looked very tired as if he had been up all night.

Glad to know I didn't suffer alone…

His grey eyes haggardly scanned the Gryffindor table until they settled on her. Malfoy and Hermione locked eyes for a moment, dark eyes against light and then he looked away as if reassured….

He was looking for me….now why would he DO that?

She turned her concentration back to her muffin. "Ron," she said distractedly , "Can you pass the jug of pumpkin juice, please?"

"Su.._mmph_..dore," Ron said with his mouth full. Hermione grimaced. Ron gulped his food down as he passed the jug over and Hermione accepted, their fingers brushing each other's lightly. Ron turned beet red.

Ron began turning back to his plate when he noticed something shiny catch the corner of his eye, he faced Hermione sharply, glaring at her left hand on the jug poised to pour a glass of pumkin juice.

"What's that on your fourth finger, _Hermione?"_


	5. Being controlled

Hermione looked up, her expression annoyed, "What are you talking about Ron?"

Her eyes travelled down to her right hand, everything seemed fine, so she switched her gaze to her left hand. Her thumb, her forefinger, her middle finger, her…WAIT! WHAT WAS _THAT _ON HER FOURTH FINGER?

A diamond encrusted ring enclosed her wedding ring finger. She looked at it closely, her mouth wide open. _Good God!_ She thought _This must have cost a fortune! _She looked even closer and saw tiny initials engraved on it…_HM….what does HM stand for…? And why the hell does it look suspiciously like a wedding ring? On my wedding finger!_

She felt eyes boring into her from across the hall and she looked up gingerly to see Malfoy looking angrily at her, his eyes showing great hate. His hand reached within his pocket and Hermione _just _knew he was reaching for his wand. She dropped the jug with a resounding _crash_ and the pumpkin juice spilled out, orange spreading rapidly across the white tablecloth.

"What the hell Hermione?" Ron yelped as he leapt back from the table, alongside Harry and a few other people.

Hermione didn't notice, her eyes only on Malfoy. A streak of light exited his partially concealed wand, heading towards her direction…it was too late to duck, to late to do anything…

* * *

Ron's head snapped up from the mess on the table to Hermione's oddly blank face as she abruptly stood up,

"Look what you've done!" groaned Ron.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione, emotionlessly, her eyes oddly dim, her head cocked to the side as if observing a specimen before dissecting it.

Hermione's left hand mechanically rose as she robotically pointed at it with her right.

"It's not what you think _weas_...er..._Ron…_it's_ not _a wedding ring, how absurd would that _be?" _

Ron backed away as Hermione brought her head back and gave a short burst of laughter, although he could tell she didn't find the situation humorous.

"It's my Aunt Bertha's, if you must now, she gave it to me during the summer holidays…it looks like a wedding ring though doesn't it? Oh the thoughts that must have been going through your poor head when you saw it on _that _particular finger…"

Hermione said this loudly as Ron looked on with narrow eyes…_what the HELL is wrong with Hermione? And was she about to call me a WEASEL? _

The hall had been getting steadily crowded and by the end of Hermione's little speech _everyone _was staring.

"Here," announced Hermione loudly, "Since I know you fancy me so much, I'll take the ring off!" Her voice now had the tiniest hint of dementia in it. She brought her right hand up sharply, nearly elbowing Dean Thomas in the face as he was sitting next to her, he ducked out the way just in time. She yanked off the ring and with everyone's eyes following her she dropped it into her pocket. "There! Out of sight, out of mind!"

Ron looked at Hermione concerned, his ears bright red due to the fact that Hermione had just revealed _he _fancied her in front of the whole school. What possessed her to _do _that…? What indeed…

* * *

Hermione blinked her eyes to find herself standing up and the whole school staring at her and she had no idea how she got into that position…What had Ron asked her before everything went blank…? Oh well, she'd ask him later.

She leant down and grabbed her book bag, which had been handed to Professor McGonagall by Madam Pince (who had said grumbling 'Kids these days, dropping everything and expecting you to pick them up!")

"Come on Harry, Ron…We have to get to potions or else Snape will dock off house points…you know how much he loves doing that…" Hermione muttered before sweeping out of the hall, Ron and Harry following her, utterly confused.

Hermione was walking so fast that Ron had to run to catch up with her,

"Hey Hermione.." he called and as he was nearing her he tripped, hands and legs everywhere…just as Hermione turned around…

Ron's hand accidentally caught on her pocket of her robe, tearing it completely which made its contents spill everywhere…

"Honestly Ron," said Hermione exasperatedly as Ron scrabbled down on the floor trying to pick things up.

Ron knelt on his knees as he handed Hermione a dark blue locket about 2 inches in diameter. Hermione took it confused, this was not her's but then she realised…it belonged to the Slytherin who had attacked her! She had slipped on this robe after cleaning it because she she hadn't wanted to summon her robe in front of Professor McGonagall! She safely tucked the locket away, wanting to observe it later.

Hermione's eyes zoomed onto the box that Ron was holding currently."What's this, sweets?" Ron asked excitedly.

Hermione saw the words _CONDOMS_ written in big bold letters across the top that even a five year old wouldn't have mistaken them. Those _definitely _were NOT hers..

She peered at Harry who was standing behind Ron, his eyes fixed firmly on the box, his eyes wide with shock and his mouth flapping open.

He looked up and looked at Hermione as if she was a different girl altogether that he had NO clue about…

_Please don't tell Ron. Please don't tell Ron…_

* * *

The threesome didn't notice as grey eyes peered around the corner, lips smirking in a conceited manner at the antics going on before him.

"_Accio ring!" _said a voice and no-one noticed as the third item from Hermione's pocket, that had rolled into a corner, be summoned by none other than Draco Malfoy.

He was glad the tripping jinx had worked so well…

* * *

In the end Harry didn't have to say anything. Ron figured it out all by himself.

Ron noticed finer print towards the bottom of the box, "_One of the best contraception around, effective against getting pregnant or catching sexually transmitted diseases. 9 out of 10 couples say they had no problems at all.." _Ron read out loud, his face turning a deeper shade of red by the minute.

He looked up, "Hermione, what is this?" He said in a deathly calm voice.

"It's…it's…it's nothing…" Hermione stuttered. Ron stood up so fast that Hermione backed away, noticing the large amount of rage written on his face.

"THIS IS NOT NOTHING! THIS BOX IS _OPEN! _WHO HAVE YOU BEEN DOING 'IT' WITH, _HUH_? WAS IT DEAR OLD VICTOR KRUM WHEN YOU SWANNED OF TOO _DURMSTRANG?_ MAYBE IT'S MALFOY! THERE'S BEEN RUMOURS GOING AROUND THAT YOU'VE BEEN SEEN GROPING _EACH OTHER!"_

Hermione jumped back to avoid the dollops of spit spraying out of Ron's mouth. He looked ready to murder her in a minute. Harry hurried forward, trying to lay a comforting hand on Ron's shoulder. Ron shrugged it of, his brown eyes following Hermione determinedly.

"Hey! Calm down mate!" Harry spoke loudly, " Think of what you're saying! This is _Hermione _you're talking about! Why would Hermione willingly grope Malfoy? They're…_we're..._enemies for god's sake! We've hated each other for _years_ and Vicktor Krum? He's left Durmstrang ages ago mate. He's a full-time professional Quidditch player, remember?"

These words seemed to have a calming effect on Ron. "I'm sorry Hermione," he muttered ashamed. "I just jumped to conclusions…but why do you have _that _in your pocket?"

"I don't know Ron," Hermione replied shaken.. She had never seen Ron yell so much before. "Maybe this is Lavender's idea of a joke…you know how much she LOVES dating muggles…"

Ron scuffed his shoe on the floor. "I really am sorry, Hermione," he whispered.

"It's ok, Ron, just don't jump to conclusions anymore ok? Now we _really_ are late! We need to get a move on or else Snape will _slaughter _us…"

* * *

Hermione felt very drowsy. Especially in the heat of all the potions bubbling merrily away. They were making _Felix Felicis, _liquid luck…They were making this over the space over the next couple of months.

She was sitting beside Neville, incase he needed any help. She looked over to the the Slytherin table and she was not surprised to find _Malfoy_ staring intently at his cauldron, watching his potion as if it was something undoubtedly precious.

Everything seemed fine with her potion and Neville-wise, so she rested her head on the table, staring at Malfoy as he added another ingredient into the potion and started stirring it clockwise. Her eyelids started to waver and for the first time in her life Hermione found herself falling asleep in a lesson…

* * *

_As she walked in dozens of people rose. Strangely enough they were wearing long black robes that skimmed the floor, their hoods hiding their faces so that all that could be seen was pools of darkness instead of faces… _

_She felt she was linking arms with someone and however much she tried, she could not turn her head to see who was beside her…_

_She noticed flowers on the floor before her, the only source of colour around. The hooded people had congregated in rows on both sides of the room leaving a narrow aisle for her to pass…_

_She found that the hoods were still turned in her direction and she began to get paranoid. What were they all staring at?_

_She looked down at herself and yelped. She was wearing a white dress, strapless, with exquisite beading and embroidery. It curved around her waist and then gathered material and netting flowed to the floor, a bit like a hoop skirt though not as puffy or large. It actually looked pretty. But why was she dressed in this? And why was she holding a bouquet of white lilies?_

_She reached the front to find two more masked people waiting for her. One was tall and well-built, the other was short and tubby._

_"Shall we proceed?" squeaked a voice, which sounded oddly familiar…back in third year…when Ron's rat turned out to be…WORMTAIL! That was it, it had to be! Then if he was here; who else was?_

_Wormtail started speaking but his words rushed past her in a blur. She had gathered from all these details she was going to be married..but to who? She studied the tall frame before her and she had a weird feeling of déjà vu._

_Then she caught the words._

_"Will you, Draco Malfoy sole heir of Malfoy Manor take this woman, Hermione Granger, to be you wife?"_

_"I do," said a low deep worried voice._

_OH MY GOD! Her mind screamed. YOU'RE MARRYING __MALFOY!_

_"And you, Hermione Granger, the descendent of many..err..muggles, take Draco Malfoy to be your husband?"_

_Hermione opened her mouth to say NO but oddly her mind went blank._

_"I do," said Hermione mechanically but inside, her thoughts were going WHAT? _

_She watched herself in horror as she saw herself sliding a ring on Malfoy's hand and saw him do the same, all the while chanting NO, NO, NO in her mind._

_"I now pronounce you man and wife," squeaked the voice and then it addressed the hooded figure before her. "You may now kiss the bride."_

_She saw a shaky pale hand reach for her chin and her hand barbarously snaked up also, her hand poised to pull his hood down- _

**A/N: ****Have you guessed what the initials _HM_ stand for? come on...it's easy...**

**The main question is... was that just a dream or something more...?**

**While you ponder this please take you're time and REVIEW! Please..?**


	6. The dangers of eavesdropping

"GRANGER! WILL YOU WAKE UP THIS INSTANT-"

Hermione jolted awake to find Snape leaning over her table, practically shouting in her ear. His oily hair hanging like a curtain in front of his face as he yelled. The class had become mysteriously devoid of the murmuring that it usually had…

" DO YOU HAVE ANY COMMON SENSE AT ALL?! DOESN'T YOUR LITTLE BRAIN COMPREHEND THAT YOU SHOULD _NEVER_ GO TO SLEEP WHEN YOUR MAKING A POTION!?"

At once all thoughts of marrying Malfoy vanished from her head as she shuffled back in her seat, trying to avoid smelling Snape's breath. Why was he still yelling? Couldn't he see that she was awake? He just wanted to see her suffer…_that bastard..._

" THIS JUST PROVES THAT _ALL_ GRYFFINDORS HAVE THE BRAIN SIZE OF A FLEA…50 POINTS FROM GRYFFINDOR!!"

The class immediately went into the uproar. The Gryffindors loudly protesting and the Slytherins equally as loudly jeering. Hermione, who was sitting in front of the class, didn't turn around, too embarrassed to face her fellow students.She even didn't glance sideways at Neville. She had _never_ been told off in a lesson before…_how could I have been so stupid to fall asleep in out of ALL my lessons- _POTIONS?!

Snape swept to the front of his class, casting a withering look at the Gryffindors which immediately quietened them up not wanting to loose any more house points. Snape gave a quick curl of his lips towards the Slytherin table as they catcalled and called out obscenities.

"I agree with you sir. That _mudblood _especially has no brains at all…" Came a loud, arrogant voice. The Slytherins instantly started laughing harder than ever.

_Malfoy. S_he thought resentfully. _Snape isn't any better. He didn't even give MALFOY a detention for calling me a racist word! How I'd love to curse the pants of them both, and cut off their- _

"Class dismissed! Remember to do a five inch essay on the side effects of Felix Felicis!"

Hermione shoved everything in her bag, not looking at anyone. Not wanting to see disappointed or sneering faces. She rushed out of the door, unaware that within hours she'd witness something in that very room that she'd rather forget...

* * *

Hermione sat at her table in the great hall, her head in her hands. She had just had herbology and had a very nasty encounter with a mandrake plant to her utter embarrassment. Scowling, she pulled twigs out of her hair. _Thank god we don't have Slytherins with us for herbology... they'd have wet their pants laughing…_

She decided she might as well get a crack on with her potions essay as she waited for lunch to appear, so she pulled out a piece of parchment and felt around her bag for her favourite quill..._Oh my god...my quill's not here! _She thought as she dug into her bag even further.

_Shit! I must have forgotten it in the dungeon! Blasted Snape! How I'd love to feed him to a blast-ended skrewt right now…I can't transfigure a pepper pot into a quill..my mum bought that quill for me! Oh well, there's nothing for it, I just have to go there and hope that Snape's busy somewhere brushing his teeth or something as equally as necessary..._

* * *

Hermione walked leisurely down the stairs leading to the dungeon. She walked down the long corridor, noticing the brackets of light cast shadows against the wall. Shivering, she paused outside the dungeon door, noticing it was slightly open. The night encounter she had experienced in the bathroom still hadn't left her mind, and she wasn't dumb enough to announce her presence and barge in there like some reckless hero. _No way in hell am I going to make the same mistake twice..._

However, she paused and brought her ear near the door, incase Snape was in there flitting around like a bat. Instead she heard several voices and she frowned. Was Snape throwing a bat party?

Then she heard a voice she had grown to hate over the countless years of hearing it…

* * *

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TURN THE CLOCK BACK!?" roared Malfoy's voice and Hermione hurriedly took a step back. _What clock? _she thought confusedly.

Then she heard another voice, this one more gravelly that chipped and chinked at the edge of her memories.

"I'm sorry, but that mudblood bitch interrupted me! I had to run before I was caught!"

Hermione brought one eye to the gap of the door and saw Malfoy, Zabini, Pansy, Nott and Bulstrode gathered in the middle of the room. The words had been issued out of a tall, well built, dark coffee-coloured skinned boy's mouth. _Blaise!__It was him! He tried to kill me!_

She watched as Malfoy punched the stone wall, bringing away his knuckles bleeding. The rage still evident in Malfoy's voice. Pansy made as to go to him but he growled slightly making her take a step back.

"The plan has a setback now! Well, never fear, I think the mudblood suspects nothing. She will never know she is just a pawn…who is she? Nothing! I am the one with power here…"

With that Malfoy wrenched back his sleeve and in the dim of the light and from the distance she could not mistake the skull and serpent protruding from its mouth engraved on his wrist and lower arm. For a second, it seemed as if the skull was grinning at her, but she blinked and that image was immediately gone. The dark mark was still on his wrist, dark, evil and grimly forbidding.

_He's a deatheater! _She realised as she took a sharp intake of breath.

Malfoy's head snapped towards the door and for a moment it seemed like time had stopped. They stared at each other. Fear written on one face, disbelief on the other. The disbelief turned to anger and Hermione stumbled away from the door, turning her back and fleeing down the corridor.

"GET BACK IN HERE YOU BITCH!" She heard and it spurred her on further. _Not bloody likely._

She rounded the corner and just as she did, she glanced back, to see Malfoy crashing open the door with a loud _bang! _He aimed the wand at her back but the curse flew over her head, missing her by centimetres.

She bounded up the stairs, taking it two at a time, cursing her skirt for not letting her take it three or four at a time. She was nearing the top, when suddenly her arms and legs snapped to her side and Hermione fell down the stairs, smashing her head in the process. Thankfully there wasn't much steps to fall down but it still hurt like _shit_ as she lay on the cold floor, bruised and beaten. Her eyes took in Malfoy as he towered over her a grim smile on his face. He swooped down suddenly and grabbed the front of her robes, yanking her up and dragging her along. His strength so great to be able to support her from collapsing.

She tried to speak, yell, punch…_anything_ but it seemed impossible. Her eyes took in Blaise, Pansy,Theo and Millicent standing at the corner, eyes wide with shock and _admiration._

"Leave," he muttered to his gang but when they didn't move an inch he opened his mouth and roared. "DIDN'T YOU HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID? LEAVE!"

They all jumped and scurried away, leaving Hermione to panic even more. Even though they were Slytherins, they were _people_ and now she was left _alone_ with Malfoy, unable to defend herself.

_He could take advantage of me…and I wouldn't be able to do a thing…oh please God, help me…._

Malfoy turned his ferocious gaze upon Hermione, his burning eyes scanning her face.

"There's some scores I have to settle with you…and then I will obliviate your memory…"

He placed the tip of his wand against her temple, aware he could easily kill her as snapping a bird's neck...

* * *

**_A/N: please review...i'll promise i'll reply to them...! if there's anyone out there who's rolling their eyes and going yeah whatever...i've reviewed before and you didn't reply...i'm sorry about that! it was just that my inbox was quite hectic and you know i might have thought i replied when i really didn't..._**

**_Yeah, anywayz in the next chapter there is going to be a PARTY that gets gatecrashed, and of course things go wrong as they usually do..._**

**_thankx 4 people who've reviewed so far! they have really motivated me to keep going with this story..._**


	7. Celebrations

**A week later… **

_He laced his fingers tightly... painfully... through her hair, his fingernails roughly scraping across her scalp as he yanked her forward towards him. __A small yelp escaped Hermione's lips as her head was forcefully tilted up, her astonished and surprised gaze level with Malfoy's lips._

_She stared at them for a second, noticing they were strong and masculine, a bit chapped from spending cold nights outside in the Quidditch pitch... Her eyes flickered up for a second; to read the emotion in his cold, unfeeling eyes. Suprisingly his grey eyes radiated anger and hate, his eyebrows furrowed in his face as if fighting an internal battle. He glanced downwards at her lips and his gaze rested there for a moment,and then looked up at her dark chocolatey eyes, agression entering his furious eyes as if he was an alpha male about to claim his prize._

_Then suddenly his lips were crashing upon hers and yet in the back of her mind Hermione registered distant gasps. He didn't slip her the tongue, he kept his mouth firmly closed as did she, determined that this impersonal kiss did not cross any boundaries of further intimacy.._

_His lips were cold as he kept his lips pressed to hers, firm and overpowering. She could practically feel the agression radiating from him in waves. She tried pulling away, but his grip tightened, his fingernails digging deeper into her head, promising more pain if she continued with her resistance._

_She felt eyes boring into her skull as she remained locked in this intimate position with none other than her worst enemy. Funny how irony could bite you in the butt..._

_He seemed unwilling to release her from his grasp anytime soon and moved his freezing lips to the hollow of her throat, nipping and sucking maybe more harder than he should of... He trailed little nips up her throat to her ear, biting her earlobe hard and frenzidley._

_She gasped as he whispered in her ear," Look like your ENJOYING__ it mudblood... you SHOULD be enjoying it as you won't EVER see this much kindness towards you EVER again... I am REVOLTED to touch you...to caress you...but yet I must... for reasons YOU cannot fathom.."._

_He sent shivers done her spine as his other hand clamped around her waist, his grip unfaltering through the thin material. His harsh breath fell against her exposed neck and she wouldn't have been surprised if he swooped down and start sucking her blood..._

_"Turn around and smile at the guests like a fucking pretty little mudblood...now I rather you do not disagree as i may have to reveal a nastier side of my nature..." he breathed into her ear again and then riveted her to his side as he turned to face the silent hooded gathering..._

_Hermione opened her lips to go tell Malfoy to go fuck himself but his mouth slanted angrily over her mouth, effectively silencing her. 30 seconds…40...she needed to breath NOW and the kiss didn't seem as if it was going to end anytime soon... She opened her lips and her mouth and Malfoy yanked himself away, looking as if he wanted to wipe his mouth against the back of his sleeve. Hermione wanted to cry, yell, PUNCH…the latter two of course directed at Malfoy and the former to be done in the privacy of solitude._

_His fingers found her own, gripping hard, crushing her own hand as he pasted what looked like a cross between a grimace and a sneer on his face._

_She gazed at the side of his head…hating him…hating herself for Malfoy ALWAYS overpowering her physically..._

_She wanted to rip off her dress and tear it to shreds…set it on fire...ANYTHING but just stand there hating the whole world..._

* * *

Hermione opened her eyes, finding her forehead pressed to a thick textbook. Hermione scowled, that was the fifth time she had dreamt about Malfoy in a week!

She slowly lifted her head, finding herself sitting in a deserted library where she had come earlier, intending to do a bit of revision but instead dropping off to _dream_.

_A bloody nightmare more like...I HATE Malfoy! He is OBNOXIOUS, RUDE AND A WHALE OF A PRAT! Ugh! why does it seem lately that whenever i turn my back he's there, watching..._

She glanced around almost expecting Malfoy to be crouching under a table, or lying flat out on top of the sturdy bookcases. She gave a quick scan of the room and breathed a sigh of relief when she found nothing abnormal...

She decided to call it quits and head back to her dorm, looking out of the window she gathered it was around sunset and decided she might as well have a early night in…

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HERMIONE!" yelled a crowd of people as Hermione pushed open the potrait hole door.

"Wha- what…?" Hermione asked dazed as she took in streamers and balloons situated around the common room. Mini fireworks were exploding overhead which Hermione was pretty sure was purchased from Weasley's wizard wheezes. The armchairs had been pulled to the sides of the room leaving space for thirty or so people to crowd around, beaming at her, dressed in a ensemble of different clothes, ranging from talking socks to tall hats that kept chirping, "_looking sexy!"_ or something along those lines.

"HEY!" Harry called out as he stood on a table and addressed the whole common room.

"Since the party girl has arrived we'll move on to the next venue! Now first years up to sixth years…GO TO BED! You shouldn't be partying with seventh years because it's on MY shoulders if you get drunk! Now GO! With the exception of Ginny Weasley!"

Ginny cast Harry a dazzling smile, delighted to be excluded from the order to go to bed. Being the girlfriend of Harry Potter had it's advantages...

An unanimous groan rumbled around the room with cries of, "Spoilsport!" and " _it's not fair!" _Several girls cast Ginny jealous looks as they walked past to their dorm.

Ron ambled up to Hermione pressing a butterbeer into her hand. "Why don't you take of those robes?" he asked with his eyebrows raised.

Hermione stared at him flabbergasted. _Is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting? Surely not! We're in a room full of people! Some as young as ELEVEN..is this appropriate for them to see? But I've never kissed Ron before! Let alone gone past second base with him... This is moving too fast! Why is Ron looking at me weirdly? Oh no! What if he knows what i'm thinking and he never meant THAT at all! _

Ron's ears turned scarlet. " You know, it's warm..." he mumbled. "You do have clothes underneath don't you? You're not _naked _or in a _silky negligee _or something?" Ron's blushing reached his face.

Hermione stared at him. For a guy who had not recognized _condoms (_at first) he sure was a dark horse...

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was generally much longer but as it was too long (in my pov) I split it into two...So now what was originally one chapter is two...I might post the next chapter t'day or tomorrow, depending on my mood...**


	8. Imposters

Hermione suppressed her laughter as she buried her head into Ron's shoulder. She picked up her third bottle of butterbeer and took a swig out of it, feeling slightly light headed.

For the seventh time in the space of 20 minutes her eyes caught those of Neville Longbottom's over the brim of her bottle. Hermione frowned as she turned back to Ron, _feeling_ his deep impenetrable eyes scorch into the back of her head. _Why is he staring at me like that? _She worried._ Is it possible that he is secretly harbouring a deep torch for me? _

**A hour ago...**.

"Where are we going?" asked Hermione anxiously, "It won't be outside of Hogwarts will it?"

Ron affectionately looked down upon her. It seemed that Little Miss Granger would only go so far breaking school rules _intentionally_. "Don't worry..we're going to The Room of Requirement! Last time I checked it was _definitely_ in Hogwarts..." The group surrounding them laughed.

"Why are we going to the room of requirement ?" Hermione asked curious.

"We-el-ell," he sighed exaggeratedly, "It seemed an appropriate place and we couldn't have the party in the common room, could we? How on earth were the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs going to join us without some first year snitching on us? I mean Harry's the man and all that but some people just want to desperately impress teachers as much as _possible..."_

Hermione blushed, but all thoughts of being embarrassed flew out the window as she worriedly took in Neville, tagging along, looking distinctly green and clutching his stomach. They climbed up the floors to reach the seventh floor, when they paused for a moment Neville broke away. Charging down the corridor, doubled up with a hand clamped around his mouth. Thankfully he made it to the door of the boys bathroom without there being an explosion of vomit.

"Neville, are you alright mate?" Ron called out.

"Ron!" Hermione hissed. "Of course he's not alright! Did you happen to glance at his face?"

Ron turned scarlet, something he'd taken to do a lot lately. " Err...yeah...i s'ppose he's in a bad way... do you think he couldn't find the remedy to a puking pastille fast enough?"

"I don't know..." Hermione muttered. Those three words were _not_ in her vocabulary and yet here she was speaking them...

Ron slung an arm around Hermione's shoulder. "He'll be alright. Next thing you know he'll at the party chatting non-stop on _the ten best plants of the year_ or something."

* * *

**Now...**

Neville had returned about twenty five minutes ago, not moving from his spot by the drinks table as he stared over at her end of the room. His face had a look of concentration that was uncharacteristic to Neville...

It reminded her of once catching Malfoy staring at her in potions, with the same hostility but the same thoughtfulness as well...

The room of requirement had been transformed into a great hall, with lots of glittery party decorations and dancing lights, with couches and tables stragetically arranged around the room. Ron had been steadily summoning bottles of butterbeer for the past 15 minutes or so...

"You know," Ron shouted over the blaring music of the Weird sisters, "We were going to throw a party on your birthday but since you couldn't make it-" He broke of scowling and then suddenly grinned as he looked upon her face. "We did the next best thing! Do it on a Friday, where there's no worry of getting up early the next day!"

Hermione laughed cuddling up to Ron. "Thanks Ron!" she said loudly.

"What?" Ron asked, pretending not to have heard and cupping a hand to his ear.

"I SAID-" Hermione yelled bringing her mouth closer to his ear, oblivious to the pairs of eyes glaring at her. "THA-"

"My don't we look cosy?" uttered a voice full of bitterness. Hermione shot up, looking up into the eyes of..._Ernie Macmillan_. For a second Hermione imagined that she saw revulsion but when she looked again his facial features were arranged in a strange smile as if smiling was un-natural to him. His eyes watched her carefully and again Neville's and Malfoy's faces swarmed into view.

Ron looked up, his expression becoming frosty. "Do you have a problem?"

"Yes, I do actually," Ernie said disdainfully. Ron abruptly stood up; " Do you want to sort it out outside, then?" Ron asked rudely. Ernie opened his mouth, a cruel snarl forming between his bared teeth. He managed to stop himself from doing anything feral and instead resorted to clenching and unclenching his fists. Ernie stared at Ron, pupils unmoving when Ron's anger suddenly drained out of him and he dazedly started walking away.

"I'll get some more drinks, yeah?" he asked quietly. _Get drinks? What about summoning them? Maybe he just wanted to stretch his legs...? Or maybe he thought i might need some privacy while i deal with Ernie...? Awww...he's so sweet...so considerate...bloody hell? What have I been drinking?!_

"You do that," said Ernie with a slightest hint of venom in his voice. _Woah,_ she thought, does Ernie sound _jealous? Surely not, now i'm just hallucinating!_

Ernie continued gazing at her, and his gaze flickered to her left hand, a reproachful and angry look coming over his face. "So you''re going out with _Wea-_I meant Ron now?" he asked tight-lipped. She quickly glanced over to the drinks table and saw Neville now looking at Ron sneeringly. _Wait? Why am I am Imagining these things? Neville's a close friend! And Ernie's a prefect!_

She snapped her gaze back to Ernie who was still staring at her intently. " Are you ok Ernie?" she asked pointedly. Ernie continued looking at her as if he had not been addressed at all. Then he shook his head.

"Err..right. We need to go to see Professor Dumbledore right this minute. Something about prefect duties, " his answer was vague as he suddenly switched his inspection to his shoes.

"What now?" Hermione asked worried. Her thoughts becoming a little bit more focused.

"Yes _now," _Ernie emphasized.

"Yeah sure, just let me tell Ron-"

"NO!" Ernie shouted, anger creeping into his voice and tension building in his face. Then just as suddenly his face was calm and blank as Hermione stared at him in shock. "I mean-" he said justifying himself in a bored voice, "It'll only be a moment and you'll be back here before you know it... There's no need to make a big fuss..."

Hermione shook herself again. "Ok," she said. Ernie's head shot up, and for a second she saw a triumphant gleam in his eyes and then just as easily it was gone.

"After you, " he muttered. Hermione didn't notice four people, Neville, Zacharius Smith, Justin Finch-Fletchley and Michael Corner detach themselves from the groups of people they were talking to and follow discreetly behind...

* * *

"Why are we going to the forbidden forest?" Hermione asked confusedly as Ernie took Hermione's forearm in a tight grip.

"Oh, it's probably just that Professor Dumbledore wants to show us something important in there .." he replied, more relaxed then he was in the room of requirement, "Do you have a wand?"

Hermione did not at all like the tone of Ernie's voice, there was something about it that set warning bells ringing inside her mind.

"Err..no, I think I left it behind. Why, do you think I need it?" Hermione made her voice anxious, of course she hadn't left her wand behind, she just wanted to see his reaction. Her suspicions were confirmed when a fleeting smile crossed his face. "No, no, " he responded, too hastily for her liking.

They reached the edge of the forest and Ernie released her. "Ladies first," he said a tight smile playing on his face. Hermione decided to give him the benefit of the doubt and stepped in front of him on the path. She froze as she felt something pointy press into the back of her head.

"Tricked again, _mudblood," _Hermione bit back her scream. Ernie's voice had become more deeper, more drawling, just like someone else's voice she knew. _What did I get myself into?_

The next moment, Malfoy's body was pressed into her back. " The first lesson in life, " he whispered, "Never trust _anyone. _You're obviously as not as clever as people believe...It was simple...i placed a certain concoction into several people's drinks and when they had to come to the bathroom, they were ambushed! A strand of hair and everything after that was a piece of cake.."

Hermione wasn't really listening, mentally hitting herself for not following her instincts, she only had a couple of butterbeers or so..._ What if my drink was spiked? Oh well, i'm still standing up, aren't I? This isn't over yet..._While Malfoy was still distracted by telling his plans of just _how _easy it was gaining access to herself, she subtly reached for her wand which was in her back pocket. Malfoy didn't notice as she eased out her wand, she brought it to her front and crossed her arms, as if shielding herself from the cold. The edge of the wand peeped out at her side, angled downwards towards the presumed area of his crotch.

She muttered a spell and grinned as suddenly she heared a strangled sort of _moan_. Cool air hit her back, implying that Malfoy had fallen back. She twisted around, her mouth open in glee as she saw Malfoy on all fours panting hard. He looked up, blond hair falling into his murderous eyes.

"_You bitch,"_ he growled. Hermione smirked.

"Look Malfoy, I refuse to listen to you verbally abusing me. I must simply teach you a lesson _through actions_."

She pointed her wand at his mouth and immediately he was foaming at the mouth and seconds later successfully bound and tied.

"Hope you enjoy your stay here, ferret," Hermione grinned, "It might take HOURS for anyone to realise your missing but by then...who knows? You _do_ gather that there may be _werewolves_ or better yet centaurs around who do not at all _take kindly_ to fully grown men trespassing!"

Malfoy stared up from his position of being propped up on a tree. He looked ready to murder her, his body language speaking volumes. Then his eyes changed from murder to smugness, his lips curving upwards into what resembled a ghost of a grin. This unnerved Hermione to no end. _Why does he look so smug? It's him who should be worried here, not me! _

A twig snapped behind her.

She swivelled around as Crabbe, Goyle, Zabini and Nott came into the clearance, treading carefully and all four wands pointed at her.

She heard footsteps behind her and knew Malfoy had been released from her craftily created imprisonment.

"Now that's no way to treat your _husband_," Malfoy sneered as he rounded her, a thin scratch across his left cheek which both were unusually flushed.

Hermione dropped her wand as she stared at Malfoy, her brain shutting down, failing to understand anything but repeat what Malfoy had just said within her mind. _Did he just say HUSBAND?!_

"You're coming with me _you fucking mudblood,_ and this time you're going to remember everything to the last detail.." He sneered at her, his eyes roaming his _wife._

"I'll make sure of that..."

* * *

**A/N: so here's the next chapter...halluliuh! in the next chapter Hermione's going to remember every single thing he does to her without getting her memory wiped or something...I've kind of written a few chapters of Draco being the dominating one and overpowering and all that...**

**-do you think that Hermione needs to stand up more for herself from now on? I'm not proposing she becomes a kung-fu expert literally overnight but more subtly? Maybe she finds weaker points about him and exploits it...who knows?**

**thanx again 4 all the reviews, i'm pretty sure that i replied to every RECENT last one...yipee! **

* * *


	9. Against one's will

_The first thing that Hermione was aware of, was that there was steady breathing by her ear. Short bursts of warm air caressing the right-hand side of her face... _

_What the hell?_ She thought blearily_, Why is someone breathing into my ear? However nice and pleasant it seems to feel..._

_The second thing that Hermione realised was that there was something inbetween her legs, or more technically, her thighs. Something lean and hard, with a rough texture... The latter seemed to have more of a waking effect on Hermione than the first, making her sit bolt upright, panic overtaking her senses...__She opened her eyes slowly, and looked upon fields upon fields of cows mooing and chewing grass quite a distance below._

_"Aagggh!" she yelled, seeing her life flash VERY quickly before her eyes. She started thrashing about maniacally, her grip tightening on the absurdly thin strip of wood. _

_"Stop wiggling about, will you?" a voice hissed. " You are making my body react in a way that is most repugnant...especially as it is YOU who is causing it..."_

_Hermione froze at the voice, she twisted her head around, trying not to look below and took in Malfoy's annoyed face at a closer proximity than she would have liked. She was glad her butt was frozen solid as then she did not have to feel if what he had said was true._

_"Why am I on a broom with you? Let me down this instant!" she shrieked._

_Malfoy's grip tightened around her. "I'm afraid that's not possible." he murmured,"I'm taking you back to Hogwarts, don't you want to go there?"_

_"Going BACK!? From where? THAT'S IT! Where's my wand!?" Hermione frantically patted her pockets, no easy feat, about 50 feet up in the air and a 30 miles per hour wind blowing against you. _

_"There's no use looking, beaver..." Draco drawled._

_Hermione started thrashing around harder, oblivious to the low groan that issued out of Malfoy's mouth, his eyes growing clouded for a fraction of a second, before clearing._

_"I told you to stop that!" he yelled. He wrenched one of the hands he'd placed on the broom before her and dug into his robes._

_"Stupefy!" he whispered pressing the tip of his wand to her neck. Immediately she went slack, collapsing backwards into him. He pushed her forwards, disgusted as her head lolled on her shoulders, trying to desperately ignore his treacherous bottom half. It's only because she's warm..._He told himself_. I should have knocked her unconscious before...that would definitely have made me feel better..._

* * *

"Get her up," ordered a rough, distant voice.

Hermione blearily rose her head, shaking away the last images of her dream, her watering eyes taking in a door in the far distance, and a burst of painful light that framed a well-built silhouette. Finding that she was unable to hold her head up any longer, she let it fall, a quiet moan escaping her lips as her bruised forehead contacted the floor. Her face landed in something wet and sticky, she touched it, her hands shaking as she realised it was blood. _Her own._

"Good, the things awake...stop standing there_ gawping_ and get her!" again this low pitched voice came.

_I know that voice,_ Hermione thought, disorientated..._it sounds so familiar...is this one of those dreams of being trapped in Snape's dungeon..?_

She heard dull clanging footsteps that crossed some distance, and then she was aware of a stocky figure towering over, breathing hard.

"What are you waiting for? The Dark Lord wants her NOW! Make sure you blindfold her.." the voice issued from the doorway.

Hermione bleakly turned her sore head. The light...it was so painful...her eyes adjusted to the source of light and just in time took in the whisk of dark robes around a corner. She looked around the room, taking advantage in the light to see where she was...god it was so plain...just grey stony walls and dark shadows in the corners. Where were the desks? The vials? This was highly absurd and did not look like Snape's dungeon _one bit_. One of the shadows moved and Hermione squinted, her eyes widening in horror as she saw a rough, flea-bitten rat emerge, twitching its tail and whiskers.

"Eeep!" she weakly cried, trying in vain to rise to her feet and failing admissibly. It was then that Hermione was aware of a figure looming over her, the face in shadow of a hood. A foot extended slightly from the robes and kicked her in the ribs, with the hard steel capped toe. Hermione let out a small cry, trying to scramble away. The next second she saw complete and utter darkness. Frantically, she felt her face and felt something smooth covering her eyes, she tried yanking it off but it refused to budge.

Suddenly, hot, sweaty calloused palms grabbed her under the armpits and started dragging her to which she presumed was the door. She tried dragging her feet, kicking, screaming but it didn't work...

Her captor splayed his fingers over her breasts deliberately and she struggled wildly, swearing profusely. "Let go of me, you rotten scumbag!" She brought her head down blindly and bit down hard on the stranger's hand, her mouth stretching into a smile when she heard colourful swearing. Hermione heard her feet going _thump, thump, thump_ and realised she was being dragged up some steps.

"I think it's best you saved the groping for later, Goyle," came an icy voice that she had heard earlier.

It was then that what one of the figures had said clicked into place. _the dark lord..._OH MY GOD! _these people are deatheaters and they're taking me to see VOLDEMORT! How did this happen? Last thing I remember is Malfoy calling himself my husband...in the forbidden forest..with other slytherins! They've flown me out of there somehow and probably apparated me here! But why? Because i'm friends with Harry Potter? Ok i have to think about this logically..i just have to steal a wand...or better yet this can be all a figment of my overactive imagination..._

* * *

**A/N: i know, i know, this is a short chapter but i will post more soon though! very soon...sorry for taking longer to post than normal, sometimes your mind can go curiously blank when you're writing...**

**if you review, i could give you a sneak preview of the next chapter...so please get typing! :)**

-


	10. In the face of evil

Hermione was aware that they had stopped moving. She tried to see through the blindfold, but it was all in vain. It was silent, no noise reached her ears and then...

"You took your time," uttered a voice so cold, that it sent shivers down her spine. For the first time, Hermione was glad she was blindfolded...god knows what she would've been looking at right now...

_I'm standing in the same room as VOLDEMORT!! The hater of all muggles, the believer in 'purity'...Why am i here? This hopefully is all a figment of my imagination, and within minutes I'm going to wake up safe and sound in my dorm, in my bed.._

"Remove the blindfold. Let us look upon this mudblood in its entirety..."

Hermione heard footsteps nearing her, hurried and clumsy. _Whoever that's untying my blindfold is nervous...is it because of me? Or his master? _she pondered.

The black handkerchief was wrenched away from her eyes, and her hands immediately flew to her face, wincing as she felt the grooves that the handkerchief had cut into her face. She felt something dripping from her nose, and realised it was drops of blood. It fell to the floor, hardly distinguishable against the dark background.

She blinked her eyes, trying to adjust it to the hollow glow of the fireplace, where the fire looked like it was giving no heat out all. Her eyes traveled down a table directly in front of her, aware of the masses of robed people sitting there, relaxed and slumped. They looked like exactly the people who attended her wedding in her nightmares..._Why did Malfoy say he was my husband? Did he read my mind and think that comment would throw me at a disadvantage and weaken me?_

Finally her eyes reached the prominent figure at the end, with a pale snaky face and those red glowing eyes...She immediately averted her eyes, not because she wanted to show respect or to be humble, but she was barely able to believe _this_ was happening, and if she ignored it, it'll go away, like an irritating fly. Instead her eyes rested on the figure at the far right of the long, ornate table, the one closest to _Voldemort._ Unlike the others, this person was sitting very stiffly, tense at the shoulders and alert, the hood of the robe turned towards her direction. She tried peering into the darkness, to see any distinguishing features beyond that hood but it was impossible.

Hermione was brought out of her reverie to the sound of slow, echoing clapping. "Well done, Draco," the high sultry voice said."You have done well. You shall be rewarded later on."

Her eyes were still on the tense figure and upon those words, he seemed to relax a bit, but the hood was still facing her direction_. So that's Malfoy..._

"The plan is set to be carried out in two days from now...it is coming swiftly together." Malfoy took out a blue locket that was strangely familiar but now interlocked with a thick silver chain. She watched it swing from side to side; almost like a pendulum trying to hypnotise her. _Where have I seen it before? _As if he was aware of her eyes on it alongside every other person, he bestowed it away quickly within his dark robes.

Hermione frowned. This felt so _real._ Oh well she might as well go along with it until she exited the dream world.

"What plan? Why am I here? What's going on?" she questioned, her eyes remaining fixed on _Malfoy._

"SILENCE!" the word was shouted with such force it shocked Hermione to the core. "YOU DARE to question ME!? You dare to disrespect me?!"

Hermione's eyes snapped to Voldemort, her eyes wide in horror, taking in the spit and hissing noise coming between his thin lips. Her questions had not been directly aimed at Voldemort but yet he seemed to take offense_...He looks so real..._

"You must learn a lesson, instead of standing there with mock bravery...or is it foolishness? Let us see how valiant you are after this!"

"CRUCIO!" a voice bellowed.

Immediately it felt like hundreds of knives were cutting into her body, her gut, her stomach, her legs...pain...unbelievable pain...as she collapsed to the floor, writhing with howls.

Screams. All around her, screams of a tortured man. _Her own._

Finally it stopped and Hermione lay on the floor, tears tracking down her cheeks. Why did she have to be so helpless and weak? She needed a wand-NOW!

"Take it away from my sight." Voldemort ordered. "It deserves to be taken down a notch or two... Being so impudent! Anyone can have her...To have the honour to take her virginity...to break her very essence...Make sure it's long and torturous."

She looked up from the floor at Crabbe and Goyle as they lent over her, leering at her disgustingly. One held each one of her arms.

She hung limp in their grasp, her eyes very much trained upon the behind of Gregory Goyle. Not because she was admiring it (as if!) but she saw a lifeline in the form of a stout wand peeping out of his back pocket...

They carried her out into a grand hallway, leaving the doors wide open, her arms stretched out as wide as possible as they were holding her wrists. She quickly darted out her fingers and lightly lifted the wand, unaware of a pair of eyes watching her every move...

* * *

Draco's eyes had remained glued to Hermione ever since she had walked into the room. He had ordered Goyle to bring her up and had bounded up the stairs. He had turned around at the top and seen Goyle with his fingers draped around her breasts, and something inside him snapped. He didn't like her. Hell, he couldn't _stand_ her but yet she was _his _wife and not to be touched in that way.

When he was younger he had received many toys he had disliked but yet when Blaise or someone came over to the Manor he had been most reluctant to hand over or share them, knowing that they could bring pleasure to other people while he remained grumpy. More or less the same principle applied here and he had said very coldly to remove his hands at once, which Goyle had promptly done so, not wanting to face the wrath of Voldemort's right hand man, now his father was in Azkaban.

He had sat next to the Dark Lord, and watched a flash of recogniton in her eyes, as she had realised it was he who was sitting the closest to the The Dark Lord, thankfully it seemed she didn't recognise the time-turner...He had watched as she screamed in agony, knowing that it derived pleasure to the ears of others but as it did to him too, he was willing for everyone to witness her misery...

Even as she had been dragged out, his eyes remained on her and his smooth forehead curved into a frown, as he saw the mudblood's hand inch for Goyle's buttocks. _What the hell? What is she doing groping Goyle?_

And then it came to him...as he saw a ray of light bounce off something quite shiny or well polished in her clenched fist...like a wand... The doors closed behind them and he stood up abruptly.

"My lord, may I be excused?" The scarlet eyes rested on him for a moment, and Malfoy stared back evenly. After a moment The Dark Lord nodded.

"Yes you may."

* * *

"_Avis Oppugno!_" she muttered as she discreetly pointed the wand at Crabbe. He started yelping, trying to beat away the tiny birds pecking at him. Goyle stared at Crabbe, his mouth dopily hanging open. She pointed the wand at Goyle next. "_Engorgio_!" she muttered aiming at his face. Immediately, it started swelling beyond recognition. For a second she had been tempted to point the wand elsewhere (i.e., someplace between his legs) coupled with a severing charm but it seemed hardly necessary.

Hermione stupefied them and _ran. _Only a couple of feet away from the main door. "_Mobilicorpus_!" she said moving their bodies under the stairwell and casting a dillusionment charm. If anybody chose to come out they would not realise that two of their own had been outwitted, thus giving her time to escape. _Hell, _she even had an apparation licence so once she had got out of here she'd be fine. Nobody should be following..she quickly turned her head to check and when she turned it back again, she smashed face first into something hard...

Hermione peered up from the ground and saw Draco, her heart sinking into pieces. "I have lived in this Manor throughout my childhood years , mudblood. I know ALL the shortcuts..."

She quickly darted her eyes from the scattered wand to Draco, doing quick calculations, _Must keep him distracted..._

_"_Why did you follow me?" she tried to say fearfully. "Are you really going to rape me?" _Must not let him perform the accio.._

This caught Draco's attention and imagination to no end. "What?" he asked, disbelief radiating out of his voice.

Hermione's hand closed around her wand and she pointed it at him. "_Pertrificus totalus!"_

His hands and legs snapped to his side and he fell backwards, like a iron board and felt very satisfied as she heard the _clang_ of his head..

Hermione ran to do the door and outside onto a long winding path facing her. As she pelted down the driveway she noticed pretty diamond shaped lights on the ground and realised they were windows gleaming at night..However she failed to notice the white crested head and large fan shaped tail peeking out of a hedge...

* * *

Draco Malfoy was not an accomplished legilimens for nothing...Ignoring the pain lacing up his legs he contacted The Dark Lord with his mind.

**She has escaped, I require assistance NOW, my lord...**

**_'Tell me Draco...how DID that mudblood outsmart three deatheaters? Did I not teach you anything? I will send someone to knock common sense into you...a little taster of what i shall do myself... '_**

Within seconds, Bellatrix crashed out onto the hall, fury written on her face. "You should be ashamed to be part of this family." she hissed, " Letting a mudblood beat you!". She crouched down and pulled up his left sleeve, revealing the dark mark in all its glory. She raked her fingernails over it, knowing that it would cause immense pain and that he would be unable to retaliate. "You don't even deserve this!" she whispered angrily. Bellatrix rocked back on her heels, a sneer forming over her face before coming to a decision.

She waved her wand over Draco, and he regained control of his limbs. He jerked involuntarily, as if to grab hold of his aunt's robes but thinking better of it he stood up, dusting off his robes with as much dignity as he could muster.

Bellatrix started to the door...

"No!" Draco called out, "Let me deal with my mistake, how else am I supposed to learn?"

Bellatrix rounded on him, her heavily lidded eyes filled with contempt. "I will give 5 minutes,_Drakey, _and then I'm joining in with my share of the fun!"

Draco threw her a scathing look, before striding to the main door.

* * *

He strolled outside at a lesuirely pace to see Hermione running full pelt up the drive, with a slight limp._ I see she has had a slight run in with the peacocks..._

"_Locomotor mortis_!" he yelled and her legs snapped together, falling face first into the gravel. _Just where she belongs...you brought this upon yourself mudblood..._

He continued walking slowly, taking sturdy strides until he towered over the worthless piece of shit on the ground. Powerless to do anything except lie there.

His highly polished shoes had scuff marks on them and Draco did not appreciate being made a fool out of. His lip curled as he dug his foot into her lower back, wishing he could just continue pressing until her spine snapped and left her paralysed. _But that would not be the thing to do..later maybe..._

He slowly dragged his foot along her waist, until the tip of it vanished under her stomach and then expertly flipped her over, so she was lying on the ground, looking up at him. Taking in the desperation within her eyes with maliciousness... He bent down and picked up the discarded wand, slowly turning it about within his fingers, apparently thinking hard. He waved the wand over her and the spell was lifted.

She immediately rolled to her stomach and started crawling away, on her hands and knees. He hooked his ankle around hers and sent her crashing down.

"_Please Malfoy_..." Hermione pleaded as she turned around and started pulling herself backwards as he advanced. She didn't even know why she was pleading... to appeal to his better nature? Hmmph, not bloody likely.

Apparently this worked, as this floored him for a moment. Confusion setting on his features. In a flash, she was up and attacked him, her mouth open in a yell and her nails out.

Malfoy calmly caught her by the back of her shirt and held her away from his person, looking upon her with a blank face. Then he started dragging her to an engraved marble fountain spouting jets of water ten feet into the air ... She followed the force of the pull, dazed as they came to a sudden stop, and then a slight pressure on the back of her head was guiding her to the surface of the clear water..._How nice of him...offering me water...though why is he submerging my head fully? _It was then her brain cells kicked in and she knew he wasn't doing a shameless act like offering her a drink but effectively _drowning_ her...

She struggled wildly. She was bent over at the waist and he was standing very close behind her, his calves pressing into hers, holding her in place. There wasn't even enough room to bring her feet up, but she could try...she _would _try... She braced herself on the the side of the fountain and kicked upwards, her feet surely and firmly contacting with his groin. This seemed to have no effect whatsoever and her strength began to dwindle...

He dragged her up, supporting her as she nearly fell, taking big gasps of air. He brought his mouth closer to her ear and hissed. "That's for trying to escape AND for trying to knee me in the balls, thankfully I am aware of good protection spells.. moreover that was also for knocking out Crabbe and Goyle and EVER considering to cut of Goyle's balls..." his breath tickled her ear, as she stood limp in his arms.

Hermione looked at him through half lidded eyes, hate washing over her as she saw his smirking face.

"Now the answer to your question.." Draco drawled.

* * *

**A/N: this is for everyone out there who wanted a long chapter-(well for me it was very long!) and were getting exasperated at the shortness of the previous one...i hope you liked it and I'll update soon! :) In the next chapter Hermione gets into Draco's mind (not telling you how) and you've guessed it! Discovers things that make him very vulnerable...until then, ciao!xxxxx reviews are much appreciated as always!**


	11. Invasion of Privacy

Draco knelt down and picked her up by the waist- one hand around her bottom and the other around her back as he slung her over his shoulder. Her knee-length skirt rode up her thighs, and Draco let it. _There are far more important factors at hand than modesty, _he thought viciously. He strode up the driveway, kicking up gravel along the way as he entered through the open door into the hallway. Bellatrix was nowhere to be seen. _Good. _He continued on his path, aware of the many portraits lined up in the hallway, with each and every single one of their eyes trained upon him and the mudblood. The chandeliers above gave just enough lighting to find the steps down to the cellar. _Damn those house-elves! Letting the candles die out instead of replacing them! _

Draco started down the steps, lighting his wand with one hand, as the darkness grew more and more penetrating. At last he reached the medium sized room where the _mudblood_ had been locked up; a day prior to the meeting with The Dark Lord.

He set her down in the furthest corner of the room and conjured up shackles for her wrists and ankles. She moaned slightly and turned her head sideways, but otherwise remained still. He stared at her for a moment, he had to find out if she knew anything _incriminating_, but before then at least he could enjoy himself a bit. Draco concentrated on her mind, willing for any romantic encounters to come into light...

* * *

**Hermione- Memory one**

_"Herm-own-ninny" came a deep low voice to her right. She quickly sat up, blushing about being caught gazing at the stars so openly. Of course Astronomy being a strong subject, she had no problems identifying several constellations..of course Orion, the shape of a hunter and Leo, in the shape of a lion...Her mouth deepened into a scowl when she noticed the constellation Draco, and abruptly turned to face Vicktor._

_Vicktor's eyebrows had furrowed together to make one thick line and to anyone else they'd have mistaken it as surliness. Hermione knew better and she knew he was thinking hard._

_"What's wrong?" she asked softly. Vicktor looked at her, his eyes softening as she saw her worried about his well-being. "Are you sure zat you are not seeing that Potter boy?" he burst out, apparently very insecure._

_Imagine that! Hermione marvelled, A famous person insecure about my affections?! She decided to dispel any doubts and moved over to the edge of the stand, where he had just very clearly landed moments before, his thick black hair ruffled and a broom tucked under his arm. She daringly pulled him to her and kissed him. It wasn't the first time they had kissed, but times like these became rare and in-between. Just as it seemed as he was really getting into it, licking her bottom lip to make her open her mouth, she stepped back._

_"Is your question answered for now?" she asked._

_"Yes, i am satizfied, zust az long az you do not go kissing ozzer boys like thiz also..."_

_"I assure you," she laughed as Vicktor looked at her, a grin forming on that usually serious face. "Zen i think iz best to fineesh vot we started.."_

* * *

Hermione's eyes shot upon, fury overtaking her as she saw his glazed open eyes reflected by the light coming from his wand.

Draco stared at her, his eyes oddly blank.

" You have NO right!" she yelled. "How DARE you go through MY private memories.."

Draco's lips opened, and a cold voice spoke. "You make the mistake in believing I have morals Granger...It just shows how ignorant you are..Now shut up and let me see your other memories..."

Hermione looked at him as he closed his eyes. Wishing to make him react to _anything. _She didn't know much about legilimency except for the things she learnt in books. She had tried reading the mind of Neville (after asking for his heartiest of consents). She had failed numerous times but had succeeded all but three. She wanted to turn the tables around on him, when he was least of all expecting someone to attack his mind. He probably thought she was too incompetent to do that...well, we shall see...

* * *

**Draco- Memory one**

_He didn't look back as he dragged her along the floor, by the arms nonetheless. At least he wasn't dragging her by the feet. He checked both ends of the corridor to see if his Slytherin classmates had snuck back, intent on seeing some form of gruesome torture...He dragged her back to the dungeon and shut the door firmly knowing Snape was in his office doing something utterly useless. True, the door wouldn't be much effective against ghosts but most of them had a fear of Snape and usually steered well clear of his classroom._

_He lifted the charm on her and watched in fascination as she slowly got up. She gingerly felt her head, and blood came away on her fingertips. She inspected her leg to find a bruise already forming on her shin. She glanced up and glared at Malfoy, watching him watching her watching him. She looked down again at her shin and back at his eyes, not at all liking the way he was analysing her and the fervent look in his eyes. She limped to the far end of the room, keen on getting a couple of metres and desks inbetween them; which would not help her at all, if he chose it to be._

_He took a step forward and Hermione stepped back, banging her already sore head against the wall. He took another step closer. Her bloodied hands scrambled into her robes and found her wand was gone. She glared at him...she couldn't run faster than him, she was weaker than him, so now what? She thrust out her bloodied hand and gestured him to come to a halt._

_"Don't you feel any remorse?" she hissed, "Aren't you disgusted and ashamed to be preying on defenceless women? Are you scared that you won't come better off if we had a fair fight?"_

_Malfoy paused, a short bark of laughter issuing out of his throat. "I could finish you with two hands tied behind a my back Granger...but hey, when an opportunity presents itself to me where I gain advantage... I'm not going to say no, am I? I thought you knew better than to believe I'll play fair...and that defenceless women crap? Cut out the bullshit! You were listening into my conversation for a lengthy amount of time, with a perfectly functional wand I might add...You had ample opportunity to curse the living daylights out of me...but what do you do? Tuck your furry tail behind your stouty little legs and flee...so much for Gryffindor bravery! I think Hufflepuff may have suited you better, surrounded by nitwits, and cowards and no brains whatsoever...it'd have been right up your street...where are you going?" he snapped._

_Hermione while listening to his little tirade had been inching towards the door, at the last statement she froze and turned to face him. Now only Snape's desk separated her from that evil maniac..._

_"Answer me!" he demanded._

_"Firstly, I'm getting away as far away from you as possible. Secondly, Why did I flee? Contrary to your bigoted beliefs, I DO have courage whatever you say, so just back off! I admit, I didn't exactly think cursing you was the most brilliant idea of the century..I mean, You're a deatheater, for Christ's sake! You have probably participated in the deaths of hundreds of people and know lots of Dark curses...You were with other Slytherins who were not at all surprised by the dark mark! Now why was that?! Maybe they were deatheaters too! I just didn't think it wise to challenge six against one, since I'm not indestructible and have never been...Excuse me if I wanted to report to a senior member of staff as they are better qualified at this than I am!" she said in a sarcastic tone of voice._

_He stared at her in shock. Aware that her chest was heaving up and down due to the urge for more air. His eyes disparagingly looked at her, aware his breath wasn't as steady either.._

_"You are not going anywhere, " he said his voice oozing superiority. " I know it may come as a surprise, but I'm not all that favourable of you walking out of here and destroying what self-made reputation I had...with the students of this school and alongside my fellow partners in crime..You see, we have a plan and lest of all are YOU going to jeopardise it!"_

_They stared at each other once again, before he started slowly rounding the desk. Hermione started moving clockwise as well, intent to keep him 180 degrees opposite her. Of course against the wand it'll be useless but it seemed he had no intention to end the chase so soon._

_"How are you going to do that?" she whispered._

_He gave a smile so wide that it almost dazzled her. "Wipe your memory of course! I am a VERY apt obliviator! Second to only Gilderoy Lockhart, if I dare to say so...But of course, you had a crush on him, didn't you?"_

_Hermione gasped as she stared at him. "You read my mind didn't you? You bastard! You had no flipping right!"_

_"Well, actually you're wrong there Granger...I had EVERY right. It comes in form of a marriage contract.."_

_"What?!"_

_"We got married mudblood, remember? Well now I know you do, it's plain to see in your mind...the dreams are REAL...you must also surely remember you signed a piece of paper? Binding you as MINE and no-one elses? To use at my disposal...hmmm, it's funny what a simple Imperio could do to someone...including to sign over mind, body and soul over to yours truly.." He produced a ring out of his pocket, a smaller version of what he currently had on HIS finger except with different initials.."HM.." He whispered._

_She looked at his smug face, and wanted nothing better to do than rip that pale blond hair out of his arrogant head. Oddly, everything he said felt true..or familiar..._

_"Why?" she choked out._

_"Well seeing as you won't remember this it won't hurt to give an inkling.." he looked at her. This time he jumped onto Snape's desk, crushing some poor first year's potion as he walked over too her. Hermione was too shocked too move or yell._

_"You see, I...or morelike The Dark Lord...needs your brain.." He ran his eyes over her. "The others are optionary of course..."_

_He wrapped his fingers around her throat and pressed slightly, so darkness clouded at the edge of her vision. He placed the tip of the wand against her temple._

_"Goodbye Granger.." he smirked and then uttered "Obliviate!"_

* * *

**Draco- Memory two**

_Draco stared at the owl in front of him, fluttering weakly on the table. It lay there, a damaged wing by it's side and hooted softly as it gazed up at him...almost pleading for help. His father swept into the room and cast a withering glance at the boy and the bird before him._

_"Draco! How many times do I have to tell you...do not bring animals into the house! What do we have here?"_

_His black robes cascaded__ behind him as he lent over the table, prodding the Elf owl with his wand. The bird hooted angrily but in it's weakened state it sounded distant and faint._

_"There is no use in saving it..we must put it out of it's misery and kill it.." _

_Draco stared up at his father, hate washing over him as he stared into those cold eyes of his father. Draco's eyes were still innocent as those of a 8-year-old boy. His grey showing empathy for the bird. Lucius looked upon his son with disgust, his son was soft and it was be preferable if he started hardening up sooner rather than later._

_"Go on, son...kill the bird, with your own bare hands if need be. A twist of the head would do it.."_

_Draco stared up at his father. "But father, I do not have a wand...won't it be better if a healing spell was performed..?"_

_"SILENCE!" his father yelled. "I am the master of the house and you'd do well boy, if you respect that. Now stop being such a coward and kill the god-damned bird!"_

_Draco didn't want to disobey or gain the displeasure of his father. For some reason, he always had a feeling that his father was displeased and disappointed by him and as a young boy he wanted to be like his father...to have respect and wealth and most importantly- to make his father proud of him.._

_His eyes hardened as he looked upon the poor creature. As if aware of it's impending doom started squawking and fluttering as much as possible. He didn't have a wand yet, seeing he was three years younger than the required age for a wand...the Avada Kadavra spell seemed almost humane compared to giving the bird excruciating pain even though for a second..at least the former way, no pain was involved._

_He took a deep breath, he would do this...because if Draco Malfoy did have one fear, it was the fear of failure...especially in the eyes of his father._

* * *

**Draco- Memory three**

_This time he was older...Maybe his second year at Hogwarts. He sat by his mother's bed watching as her chest rose up and down under the covers, Reassuring him that his mother was alive. He placed his head in his hands, now he could let his barrier down, even for a moment. Of course he wouldn't cry, tears were an unnecessary amount of time and space, but he was concerned for his mother's health. She was the only one in the world to get past the facade but then she hadn't done for a while._

_"Draco..?" a voice rasped. Dracco's head shot up and regarded his mother with stony eyes. She looked at him, a wane smile playing on her face. "My, haven't you grown...You are becoming more handsome by the year..pretty soon, girls will be flocking around you.."_

_Draco gave an impatient smile. He had no time for girls and he wasn't planning in getting romantically involved anytime soon, that was for sure._

_"Whatever you say mother," he replied in a hard voice. "Do you need anything?"_

_Narcissa gazed at her son, befuddled by his cold tone but touched by his question. Even Lucius didn't bother with such things.._

_"No, " she croaked, "You are a good son Draco, please remain that way."_

_Draco bowed his head. He felt a twinge within him and he felt a emotion he couldn't describe..a cross between gratitude and mockery. If there was anybody in the word he'd choose to love, it'd be his mother...But to oblige his father he needed to sever any connections that might weaken him..._

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes into the vision of a grey whirlwind taking place within Malfoy's eyes. She recoiled, the knowledge that this was the most amount of emotion, angry or otherwise that had ever been directed towards her unsettled her greatly. He didn't say anything, and the fact that she couldn't fight back if he attacked her played on her mind. Anger. That is what she had expected. Lots of it. The silence was getting a bit scary now.

She didn't know what had just happened. She had been furious when he invaded her mind and out of _all _the memories , he saw the one with Vicktor Krum! It could of been worse, it could have been a memory of taking a bath in solitude but she had been so _angry_ that somehow she closed her eyes and imagined delving into _his _mind to show the anger. He mustn't have been well guarded as she thought, or else she'd have _never_ been able to do that...

She wanted him to leave instead of sitting there scaring her like shit. So she could contemplate what she'd just saw...

Suddenly cold fingers tipped her head up, so the majority of her throat was visible. She felt really vulnerable as he drew a thumb across her neck.

"I'll be back..." he hissed as he stood up abruptly and strode off. She listened to the pounding of his feet and then it stopped. "And next time, I won't be as kind.." came a menancing growl.

Hermione didn't open her eyes until she was certain he was gone...

* * *

**A/N: three guesses to where I got the catchphrase 'I'll be back' from...hint: It's a movie, or shall I say there are three, with the fourth one coming out soon. Another hint? The lead actor in all three is now an actor turned governer...with a really long surname...**

**Reviews are most welcome! So now you know some of Draco's vulnerabilities. 1. Fear of failure...maybe that's another reason why he hated Hermione..a muggleborn cleverer than him_...ouch_. 2. Concern for his mother's health...despite whatever he tells himself, you DO have to care if you sit by your mother's bedside...You also find out he's good at wiping memories...which is a totally useless piece of information but is information all the same...;)**


	12. Escape from Malfoy Manor

Tears ran down her unusually clammy cheeks, irritating her skin but having no choice but let the tears run it's own course, as she could not wipe them away. Malfoy scared her, he was a cold hearted person. So okay, he cared about his mother _then _but what about now? Had he been successful in severing all connections that 'weakened' him? And the other memory...of his face when he said The Dark Lord 'needed' her brain...what exactly did that mean?

She didn't like the darkness. At least the last time she was here she was unconscious...now she was wide awake with some rats for company. But considering other organisms in this place, they almost seemed _friendly._ She shifted slightly on the cold floor, digging uncomfortably into her lower back and buttocks. Her arms and legs were filled with pins and needles, but those _damn _shackles were relentless.

She heard footsteps above and she tensed, almost as if she was scared that the person above would hear her _shallow pants_ of air...Then she heard another noise, it sounded more clearer and heavier. She ceased breathing for a minute and listened hard. It sounded like...footsteps! Coming down the stairs! More than one pair if she wasn't mistaken.

_So Malfoy's coming to finish what he threatened, is he? And he's bringing some help as well...how quaint, however evil he may seem he still needs someone to hold his hand..._

Hermione knew the other person wouldn't be holding Malfoy's hand...more like cheering him on as he beat her senseless and then have a go themselves...

She closed her eyes, peering through her eyelashes at where she presumed the door was. They'd probably kick her anyway so why should she bother looking at their smug faces, with their hoods piled around their shoulders...

* * *

_Boom!_The door crashed open and she quickly shut her eyes, not wanting to look into Malfoy's...The footsteps stopped and a gruff voice reached her ears...

"I'll take the first turn, you have a go after..."

"Why is it always you first? I'm going to be the first.." a loud, familiar voice yelped.

Hermione frowned. Neither of their voices sounded like Malfoy's...and what did they mean first? First to do what?

"No! I havn't enjoyed a virgin in a long time, while you do one every other week!" the first voice commanded.

"What if we both take her at the same time?" came the second voice.

"That sounds like a good idea..." the first voice said, too excitedly for her liking.

Hermione lay there, her eyes firmly shut and trying not to scream, or cry in terror. She tried to keep her legs from shaking slightly but failed miserably. Luckily it seemed they didn't notice...

"Oh look, it's shaking..."came a voice. Harsh, loud laughter rang out, echoing around the room several times that caused Hermione's lips to tremble.

Hermione opened her eyes, taking in Crabbe and Goyle lumbering towards her, looking as if they were mentally undressing her with their eyes.

Crabbe stopped moving clumsily closer to her so suddenly that Goyle bumped into him with a loud _oof!_

"What if Draco finds out? He'll kill us!" Crabbe looked suddenly very unsure. Hermione mentally thanked the fear Draco held over these two oafs of men.

Goyle scratched his head. "Well he wouldn't know, will he?"

"Idiot! What if he tries to fuck her and doesn't find that thing...you know, that says if your a virgin or not ..and then he knows someones fucked her.."

"Well, how does he know she was a virgin before she came here?" came Goyle's voice, looking almighty proud of himself.

"Your right..." Crabbe grunted, scratching his bottom.

Crabbe walked over and hitched up her skirt, then his huge fingers fumbled on the buttons of her blouse. Finding it impossible to get it undone he wrenched it open, buttons scattering everywhere and one actually hitting Goyle in the eye.

Goyle looked around, wondering where that mysterious thing that hit him had come from...He kept looking up at the ceiling for a good five minutes.

Crabbe leant back to view what had got Draco all in a hype and protective about, and to his standards, she wasn't much. She looked easy to break with one finger. He gazed at her black knickers, modest and plain with her matching bra. Her breasts were agreeable, around a B or C cup but Crabbe preferred women a bit like him...with some meat on them. "Please.." Hermione looked up at Crabbe and noticed Goyle was still looking at the ceiling. To her that was the least of her problems. She hated the both of them...more than Malfoy? Yes...At least he hadn't tried raping her yet, and she'd rather get a few cuts on her head and bruises on her shins than be _violated..._

"Oh look she's begging...that's seriously turning me on..."Crabbe rasped, starting to undo his trousere. Hermione turned her head away, allowing salty tears track down the edges of her eyes and run into her hair.

Hermione closed her mouth, whimpers forming form her throat. She took a deep breath. _What can I do? What can I do? This is going to disgust me, but what if I tried SEDUCING them...god forbid..._

She turned her head to face Crabbe again and keeping her eyes trained on his pig like face, she tried to say in an assuring tone..."You don't have to worry...I'm not a virgin..." she lied. It seemed to work as both Crabbe and Goyle focused on her face. She maintained eye contact, much to her revulsion but necessary for her escape... She said in a low voice, that some may have mistaken as a sultry tone...

" If you unshackle me I can show that I'm just not brilliant at studying, but am well practised at paying attention to certain parts of a body..." she kept a fixed smile on her face, and for effect blinked twice, or others may call it, fluttering your eyelashes. This _really _pained her...

Gawfing met her ears. Of course not being bright, Crabbe leant over and took off her shackles. She scrambled up and threw off her shirt and skirt, not wanting to wear anything they'd touched. She noticed Crabbe's wand discarded on the floor and she inched over to it as Crabbe's and Goyle's eyes lingered on her discarded clothing.

"_Imperio!" _she cried, pointing at Crabbe and then at Goyle. Immediately blank looks came over their faces.

_I want you, Crabbe to massage Goyle's balls, and you Goyle to moan-'God, that feels so good'. Also I want you both to sit by the wall as I conjure up shackles..._

* * *

She pulled her hood even further down her face as she stepped into the grand hallway. Hermione looked ahead and felt freedom inches away from her fingertips..Or in this case, metres..She started walking fast, head bent and praying that alarm would not be raised.

Hermione stropped abruptly as she saw Malfoy come through the main doors. He stood there for a moment, his grey eyes completely focused on her and Hermione nearly stopped breathing for a moment. She stayed trapped under his gaze but then he looked beyond her, towards the steps to the cellar, a crease forming on his forehead as he started towards her.

Hermione couldn't move. She remained frozen besides her hand tightening around her wand as he came closer and closer...Any minute now he was going to turn on her...yank her hood off and drag her by the hair to her cell...

But he was going to pass her...passing...passed. She breathed a sigh of relief and continued on her path...

* * *

Malfoy looked at the back of the figure hurrying away. Small quick steps, quite short...well the shortest deatheater anyway aside Wormtail.

He turned to face the steps and noticed footprints in the dust. Of course there were his tracks and Grangers too, but he noticed fresher ones. Two sets of pairs, quite wide and broad. He peered into the darkness, wondering who had dared to walk down there...

He pulled out his wand from his back pocket and walked down the steps calmly, his lighted wand casting the shape of the door, on it's hinges thrown back against the wall..

The grip on his wand tightened visibly, almost snapping it into two as he stepped into the room, casting his eyes to see if there were any unwelcome visitors. His eyebrows rose considerably higher as he took in Crabbe and Goyle, shackled against the wall, dressed in only their undergarments, a very unpleasant view if he might add.

His expression grew frostier and suddenly, in his fury, he kicked the wall, hard and Crabbe and Goyle jumped, looking petrified.

"That bitch!" he all but yelled and growled. He turned on his heel and walked to the entrance of the room.

"Dra...Draco...cou...could you le...let us out...per...per...please" came Goyle's voice.

He stopped, a muscle jumping in his jaw, trying to control his anger and not swivel around and kill those two _imbeciles_ on the _spot_. However, he did turn around.

"Where is she?" he asked, his voice low and a hint of anger just discernible.

"We...we don't know..."

"Dammit! What are you doing here! Where can she go?"

Something flickered in his memory. A deatheater in the hallway. Quite small, and pausing when he had saw him. Then he had thought it was because out of respect, but maybe, just maybe, it was out of fright. The way the hood had turned as he walked past and the unmistakable way the person's hand had closed around it's wand. How could he have been so stupid? That deatheater had not been a deatheater at all! It had been the mudblood!

"I'll deal with you two later, " he growled and leapt up the stairs, three at a time. He skidded onto the hallway, ignoring the disapproving looks the portraits were giving him. He ran out onto the driveway and his shoes grew dirtier as he pounded up to the front gates. Draco looked at the snake engraved on it and said loudly and clearly-

"Did you see a person in robes a few minutes ago? She didn't go through the gate, but maybe by air?" he asked urgently.

The snake's mouth opened. "Indeed I did," it hissed, "Heading north."

Draco bowed his head, pushing his frustration to one side and thinking hard. "North, north, north...Why would she go north? There's nothing important up there...except- except Hogwarts! Dammit! Fuck! She's going there! But why didn't she apparate? Why take a form of transport she hates?" he questioned aloud as if that'd help him pluck the answers out from nowhere.

He looked around and then determindly rose his wand. "Accio broom!"

A chase was in order...

* * *

**A/N:- hiya! eMM...i'm listening to Celine Dion while I'm typing this, so excuse me if I'm swaying along as I type this..So yep, here's the next chapter...if you have a question, pop me a line, and if you find any mistakes you can do that as well...I posted this today or else I wouldn't have the time till next weekend, so yeah...**

**Next chapter? Err, Well I guess Draco catches up with her but no worries! He doesn't drag her back to imprisonment...more along blackmailing...but until then, bye! )**


	13. To chase a mudblood

**This chapter is dedicated to jamesandlily4lyf...who i just spoke to, hours before...(see i told you i'll dedicate a chapter to you!) Errm, by the way do I have to put a disclaimer up here? I've noticed most stories have done that so er, who am I to break the trend?**

**Disclaimer:- Trust me, I'm not JK Rowling, although i have great respect for her...I don't own ANY of the characters but hopefully I do OWN the plot...I am making no profit out of this, I'm only doing this to improve as a writer and to see if I can actually complete a story that isn't under exam conditions...**

* * *

The wind rushed into her face, nearly unsettling her from her seat on the broom. She blinked her eyes furiously as her eyes started to water, feeling an unseen pressure being applied on her whole body. She leant down, so she was lying flat out on the broom from head to waist...then her legs dangled into the distance below...

She absolutely HATED flying, but it was necessary for her survival...She tried not looking down below, but instead stared straight ahead, into the great expanse of sky, steadily getting darker, effective in providing camouflage, not so effective because of the cold and _darkness_ it brought with it. Sure she could light her wand, but Hermione just couldn't be bothered to reach into her robes and use _Goyle's _wand, which was just as not as the same as her own.

She spied a clump of trees, down below, perfect to be hidden from prying eyes. She directed her broom lower, and realised the clump of trees were actually some part of a _wood._

She landed, her feet skidding on the damp grass and immediately threw herself against the bark of an oak tree. She rested for a moment, wondering if there was any water nearby...but no time for that, she had to get to _Hogwarts_ and fast. No time like the present...

* * *

Draco peered into the night, the darkness not fazing him one bit. He looked around, wondering if his tracking instincts would have to come into play. It was in dire times like these his deatheater _skills_ were an absolute necessity. Draco pulled out his wand, alongside a small ring...perhaps made for a woman with slender fingers..

He tapped it and breathed a word, a smile forming on his lips as images struck him. _Your life is over Granger..._

"_No!" _he yelled, kicking a bark of a tree, the very same he tree that Hermione had been resting on, just moments before...but now she'd god damn apparated! He growled, spotting a broom metres away on the ground. _That bitch..._

* * *

Hermione slowly opened her eyes, nearly sobbing in relief as she took in the familiar surroundings of Hogsmeade. Zonko's...The three broomsticks...even The Hog's head was a welcoming sight. She strode forward intent on her destination. _Hogwarts...here i come..._

_Brambles_, so many brambles...she blasted some out of the way, shivering as she heard a eerie call quite some distance away. She gritted her teeth, and bore her way, occasionally blasting branches and thorns apart, or glancing back due to the un-nerving tingling along the back of her neck.

The twenty third time she had glanced back, her heart nearly stopped, and a lurking branch tripped her over, sending her sprawling on her knees. She started crawling away, telling herself she had just NOT seen a flash of blonde hair in the moonlight. Then she heard it. A muffled cough.

She crawled away faster, now giving no care to giving away her position and making noise. She got up and started running. Aware of the noises behind her getting louder, she ran full pelt. Just a little bit further...

Hermione skidded to a halt, her wide eyes taking in a great expanse of liquid stretching before her. She gazed into the murky depths, highly wishing she hadn't disposed of the broom so carelessly...She risked a glance behind and listened. The rustling noises were getting louder and louder...

Hermione faced forwards again with a big gulp, knowing there was zero point in trying to outrun Malfoy. She could of curse him, but that would be a little hard as she didn't know _where_ Malfoy was taking refuge, in the camouflage of the forest, just waiting for the perfect opportunity for her to turn her back...At least that's what HE'D think...

Hermione gazed longingly at the castle in the far distance, despite the hardships she'd been through these past few days, the castle looked exactly the same...

She took a deep breath. OK she could do this...Hermione generally didn't prefer swimming as the means of an escape route but she just had to jump in and hope nothing dragged her down...

_One, two, three..._With a resounding splash, she sunk and resurfaced, bubbles erupting on the calm surface of the lake, taking big gulps of air...She looked behind, but saw no figure on the shore jumping up and down...always a good sign...

* * *

Malfoy gazed aghast as that _stupid _mudblood jumped into the lake...that bint hadn't even bothered to take her robes off...wasn't she worried about the squid? He looked on as she paddled around a bit, just managing to keep afloat and her bushy hair lay flattened across her scalp, blocking her view of her watery path. _Pity.._

He sneered as she yanked out a arm, and litres of water poured out, creating ripples, and making her the perfect prey to any man-eating creatures down below...

There was nothing for it...of course running around the lake would just tire him but yet he could fly over and pluck her out of the water...but something stopped him...He enjoyed watching her struggle. He sat down on a nearby rock and brought his feet up, his arms behind his head...clearly every bit the inch of the boy who enjoyed the struggles of a lowly life form...

* * *

Hermione shrieked as she felt something clamp onto her ankle. She kicked out, but the grip tightened furthermore...

"_Relashio!"_ she cried, aiming into the depths of the water and felt a tiny bit better when her foot was released. The next second the grip was back and stronger than ever, with a almighty pull she was sucked under. Hermione choked as she swallowed lungfuls of water, her head submerging fully. She blindly lifted her wand, and the next moment there was such a great pain on her hand that caused her let go of the wand..._Stupid.._

She clawed at the water, trying to reach the surface when suddenly two strong arms tightened around her waist and guided her roughly to the surface.

Hermione gasped, her eyes very much closed and full of water. She opened her eyes slowly and through the blurriness picked out a flash of _blonde_...

She pushed him with all the strength she could muster and he grabbed onto her robes, ripping it off her shivering form. Draco averted his eyes disgusted as he realised that _she_ was just in her undergarments.

A splash to his right, indicated Hermione was making her getaway and he looked at her, his eyes taking in her modest but do-able cleavage. _Damn if she only just stopped splashing around so much and submerged her body to her shoulders..._

He grabbed her ankle and reeled her in, much like a fisherman reeling in his fish, his livelihood, the results of his pleasure. He grabbed her floundering shoulders and stared at her face. Hermione gazed up at him, the sunset burning into her eyes and blotting out his head. That stupid smirk...

She pulled buck her nails and scratched his face, which snapped to the side. The scratch was deep enough that a little blood oozed out, otherwise marring his pale skin..

"You bitch," he growled, "Is that the thanks I get for saving your pathetic and puny life?" He brought his hand up and rested it on her breast, feeling the hardened nipple through the thin lace of her bra. He dug his fingers slightly into the skin surrounding the nipple, a predatory smile coming upon his face as he heard her groan in pain.

"Stop.." she said, hating herself for sounding so _weak _and _vulnerable_. That bastard...this was severely frightening her. She was in a cold dark lake, scantily dressed and shivering with a _boy_ who was digging his short nails into her breast. She gazed up at him, her eyes pleading...

"I'm not a _boy," _he growled, removing his fingernails and cupping the underside of her breast. He squeezed it painfully and he grinned a malicious smile at her fear...

"Do you want me to prove it to you?" he whispered into her ear, covered partially by her damp hair. His shoulder, very much dressed in a soaked white shirt loomed into view and Hermione's brain clicked into action.

She bit into his shoulder, drawing blood. He cursed as he abruptly released her and she was away. Doing a back stroke, paddling away with her feet. Malfoy cursed and started after her, quick, powerful strokes that were gaining upon her..She kicked more harder, the fact that Draco could see her knickers now as well as her bra were the least of her worries...

He grabbed her ankle and Hermione jerked it intent on breaking some nose cartilage. Anticipating that move, Draco ducked and dove into the water emerging to the left of her waist and grabbing _her _shoulders. Despite his shoulder wound he seemed to be on top of his form..

Hermione screamed, a shrill note piercing the otherwise quiet night sky. "_Let ..me_...mph.._go..you_..nmp..._scum_...argh.._bag_!"

It was draining an unnecessary amount of energy so Draco reached into his pocket, searching for the bloody time-turner. He pulled it over his head, complete with chain and grabbed both of her wrists with one palm. With the other hand, Draco yanked the rest of the chain over _her_ head, tangling it a couple of times in her hair but with a final wrench, resting on her collarbone. All of these actions had put both their heads in a closer proximity together, their noses inches apart, much to both of their discomforts.

With his spare hand he turned the clock back a few times, after he had succeeded he let his forehead fall forwards and rest upon the mudblood's...This wasn't exactly his idea of fun but yet was vital for the plan...

* * *

_Two days back in time _

"Professor Hagrid! There's people in the lake! With barely any clothes on!" shouted a voice of a boy that clearly hadn't broken yet.

"What the blooming 'eck?" boomed a loud voice.

Draco smiled a secret smile, his head very much still resting upon the _mudblood's..._ This was working out perfectly...

* * *

**A/N:- ok i know there wasn't any blackmailing in this chapter, but it'll come along in the next! I won't be able to 100 percent promise that...I can reveal that in the next chapter Draco's and HErmione's marriage will be outed to the whole wizarding world...so review if you want me to continue!#/ I know I said I'll update LAST weekend...well um, sorry that I didn't, I guess I kinda get sidetracked which I suppose is a major flaw of mine...hope you enjoyed this anywayz...**


	14. A marriage revealed

**A/N:- This chapter is dedicated to maripas...(thanx 4 replying!!;)**

* * *

Hermione was cold. _Very_ cold. And it didn't help the matter that Draco was now currently standing in front of her AND _shielding_ her. Well, that was what HE called it. She was kind of grateful though- it was bad enough she was standing _there_ clad only in her bra and knickers, without adding twenty third years or so, gawping away at her like she was doing a pole dance or something. Now _that_ will be a sight for sore eyes.

She peeked around Malfoy's being, tall and wide as it was. The third years were now staring up at Draco, with something akin to _fear_ in their eyes. _Well no wonder..._Hermione thought bitterly, _They just saw current evil boy Malfoy dragging ME out of the lake, and I think he's scratched my thigh..._

Hermione's eyes travelled beyond the group of third years and spotted Hagrid in the back-most of the crowd, towering over everyone. Hagrid's beady black eyes settled on her and his mouth opened wide in surprise. "Hermione?" he choked.

_Shit! _Hermione withdrew her head, and hid behind Draco. _He's going to think we went swimming together...no, NO! God I must not confirm Hagrid's suspicions! Holy macaroni, This is going from bad to worse! _

Draco, on the otherhand, was having the time of his life. God, he loved it when his very presence rendered people speechless. His head shot up as he heard the oaf speak, while raising his arm to wipe water droplets away from his face. The group of third years actually _ducked_, afraid _he_ was going to curse them senseless. The fear on their faces heightened a notch, and Draco realised, with a sinking heart that he'd just revealed his dark mark to an entire class and it's _professor. _Draco hastily pulled down his rolled up sleeves.

He shrugged, he might as well as live up to his _reputation._ Draco pulled out his wand, enjoying the fact that some of these kids might actually be shitting their pants, from a simple action.

"_Confringo!" _Malfoy yelled, pointing his wand towards the roof of Hagrid's hut. _Ha! I'm doing that oaf a favour! _He thought, as he watched with awe as the flames lept into the sky, black smoke accompanying it as well. The hut began to cave in, flints and debris flying into the air. Draco was sure that if he ventured closer he'd hear the sweet sounds of the raging inferno. Hmm, how he loved viewing the devastation his handiwork created...

Hagrid had turned as well, his large hands clutching the mane of his beard. His mouth thrown open wide in a silent yell. The light glimpsed of his mini boulder like teeth, cracked and as brown as ones teeth could get. _Whoever decided to count that oaf as a human being needs their eyes testing, _Draco acknowledged grimly.

"_Fang!" _cried Hagrid hoarsely, and Draco's lips turned upwards, as if knowing a private joke that nobody else didn't. He heard a female gasp behind him, but no words, no small hands beating at his back and best of all no cries about what a _heartless bastard_ he was. That did get tiring after a while.

Draco turned on his heel, aware of the many eyes burning into his head, but which he was determined to ignore. He had better things to do. He looked down upon Hermione, semi dressed and shivering to boot. Another swish of his wand and she was covered with a robe, emerald green if irony will be allowed.

"Come on _beaver, _" Draco hissed, "You were so desperate to come here, I just couldn't deny you that wish. Especially when you stripped and made a spectacle of yourself." His hand fastened on her upper arm, and she glared up at him, through lidded eyes. _Strip? I did not strip! _Hermione thought woozily.

_Good, _Draco thought satisfactorily, _The potions working..._

* * *

They paused outside the great hall, stopping momentarily for Hermione to gain her breath. A fifth year stepped out into the hallway, his steps hurried and fast. He brushed past Hermione, and as he did so one of his books caught in her robe and he pulled it off with a resounding _rip!_ Normally this wouldn't have been possible but as Hermione had not fastened her robe properly, it was only too happily wrenched of her pale shoulders.

The boy turned, an apologetic look on his face but froze as he realised he was looking at a girl with barely any clothes on. His hormonal urges got the better of him and his eyes dipped to her cleavage, and remained there, longer than it should of.

Draco, who had noticed all this, was strangely feeling irritated. And when that _stupid _boy's eyes rested on places too inappropriate for it to rest, Malfoy just snapped.

"I will appreciate it, " He growled, "If _boys_ who still wear nappies, do not eye up my _wife!" _Draco's voice echoed in the foyer, his face going deathly pale.

It was true that this boy was only two years younger than him, but in the eyes of the law, two years made all the difference. Plus, that boy didn't even look like he struck puberty.

The boy as expected, quailed under Draco's stormy grey eyes. Hermione, in the midst of all this had scrambled to the floor, and picked up the robe, attempting to regain her dignity once more.

She now, recognised the look in Malfoy's eyes and she was going to be damned if Malfoy was going to murder a fellow human being. "Look Malfoy, there was no damage done...As you said, he's just a boy, he doesn't deserve your attention..."

This seemed to calm Malfoy down, and he lowered his wand. The boy taking his cue to leave, got the hell out of there. Malfoy didn't know what had possessed him, but he put it down to adrenaline and bad judgement mixed into one to account for the thing he did next.

He stormed over to Hermione, and lifting her by the lapels of the robes, he pressed her against the stone wall. He jerked his head down and captured her lips with his own. Hermione spluttered, trying to open her mouth to scream , curse, _anything_, but just stand there, or in this case, be pressed against. This just gave Malfoy an oppurtunity to let his tongue enter her mouth, and start caressing her tongue with his own.

To say Hermione was surprised would be an understatement. As far as she could remember, the kisses in her dreams that took place at her nightmarish wedding were impersonal, closed mouth, but yet here was Malfoy, ice cold Malfoy, getting passionate or in other words, 'getting rid of the bee in his bonnet.' She was so surprised, she stopped struggling and instead focused on the strange sensations his mouth was having on her. If she actually closed her eyes and forgot exactly _who_ was kissing her, Hermione actually had a feeling she might _enjoy_ it. The horror.

Against her mind's will, her eyes started closing, but through her eyelashes, she spotted two figures on the stairs, just _staring. That's odd, _Hermione thought, _I actually imagined one had black hair and glasses and the other had red..._

Hermione's eyes shot open, and her struggle became more evident. She wrenched her arm from her side and started frantically tugging at Malfoy's wet blonde hair. _God, why are my hands so slippery..?_

She pried her thigh away from in-between both of his, and braced her left foot on the side, to give her a bit of leverage to push Malfoy _away_ from her. God he was still going at it like a man possessed...

* * *

Ron watched in horror as Hermione twined her hands in that _ferret's _hair and pulled his head closer to her. He watched aghast as she guided Malfoy in-between her legs as her left knee nudged his butt closer. Ron closed his eyes. He had seen enough. He'd _heard _enough, he would never forget that throaty moan that issued from Hermione lips as Malfoy kissed her with such vigour.

_Those rumours were true..._Ron realised, feeling sick. _When Ernie said he saw them two were snogging the life out of each other, he actually meant it..._

Ron opened his eyes and saw Hermione had separated from her lover boy, who having noticed the audience had leant back on the wall, smirking and being an insufferable git as usual.

"Ron!" came her plea, "It's not what it looks like!" _It's exactly what it looks like..._Ron thought bitterly, _And it didn't look like you were protesting too much.._

Ron thought back to when he heard Malfoy reprimanding the fifth year, and that _ludicrous _statement. But considering that mind bottling kiss, it didn't seem impossible now...

"Is it true?" he asked quietly, "Are you married? When did it happen? School has been busy as it is..."

It was then Draco thought to step up to the mark. He stepped forward pushing Hermione back. "Yes, we're married," He said smoothly, "In the Summer Holidays in fact, it was only a select few, so fortunately we didn't invite you or scarhead here..."

He looked at Hermione, a slight grin forming on his face. "Let's go to the room of requirements, Hermione, and finish what we started. We'll be guaranteed no interupptions." For Ron's benefit, Malfoy winked.

Ron had patiently been listening to all of this while his face turned a deeper shade of red. And after Malfoy's _gloating _last comment, Ron just _longed_ to wipe that smug look of his pointy face.

Which is just why seconds later, Draco was sporting a bloody nose, with a very angry Ron clutching Draco's damp white shirt.

Draco was surprised to say the least, and his nose hurt like _hell. _He stumbled backwards and tipped his head back, trying to stem the bleeding.

Harry who was still remaining on the stairs, and up to that point had not breathed a word, decided to chip in. "Bimbo," Harry added helpfully. Ron stormed back up the stairs, sparing a last glance at Hermione as if to say _traitor_. He grabbed Harry's sleeve and thus they both exited the scene.

Hermione, who was in complete shock, turned slowly to face Draco...or more like look _down _upon him. Malfoy had slid silently down the wall, clutching his nose and whose hands were steadily turning crimson. If Hermione wasn't mistaken, Malfoy's right eye seemed very red and swollen. Hermione clutched the robes around her tighter.

"Help me..." moaned Draco. _Today Malfoy seems most of character..._she marvelled, _He's snogged me, he's asking for HELP...god forbid...what next? He's going to offer me flowers and call me darling?_

Hermione felt very tempted to run after Harry and Ron, but she could not just leave Malfoy there. She walked tentatively toward him, offering her shoulder and wincing when he used it to his full advantage.

Malfoy slowly stood up, giving a slight moan. At least he would still be able to produce heirs...not with Hermione of course, let's make _that_ abundantly clear.

His hair had begun to dry, and now lay in limp strands across his forehead. He opened his mouth, "Take me to the slytherin common rooms, " he rasped, "Oh and one more thing..."

Hermione, who for some reason felt very chivalrous, said, "Oh, and what is that?"

Draco felt very perplexed. "What the hell is a bimbo?"

* * *

**A/N:-Sorry for not updating in AGES, and I mean ages...Trust me, I hadn't forgotten about this story...It was more like I had a severe case of writer's block...which I think I'm over now...**

**In the next chapter you guys will witness Hermione kicking Draco's butt, and being the Hermione she normally is- strong, brave and er...the rest of it. Whoo!I'll try to update as soon as I can...oh and reviews will be most helpful!;**


	15. Payback

**A/N:- This chapter is dedicated to everyone who's reading this, and have secretly (or vocally) wished for Hermione to stand up for herself more. It's not just for this chapter too...**

* * *

It was getting the more chillier by the minute, as Hermione made her way down to the dungeons with none other then the prat of her life in tow. Hermione scowled as she tried not to focus on the presence on the left hand side of her, with his idiotic arm flung _around_ HER shoulders. Instead she settled on glaring at her feet, bare if you will and having to feel the coldness of the stone floor. It chilled her toes. Quite literally.

_I just don't know why Malfoy can't walk on his own two feet, _She thought incensed, _I may have offered my shoulder but the least of all he could have done is point blank refused...Or better yet, not opened his mouth at all...The mouth which happens to causing a whole heap of trouble..._

Hermione surreptitiously threw a sideways glance at Draco, noting happily that blood was still flowing from his nose, which she hope had been permanently disfigured. True, she had helped him, but she was kind of regretting it now. Hermione didn't even know why she helped him, she just new that the first chance that she got she would give him the slip, and seek out Harry and Ron. The recent events hadn't displaced Hermione's memories of being dragged out of rooms, and being surrounded by deatheaters, and even Lord Voldemort himself...

_To who I owe the pleasure..._She thought sourly, _And I'm pretty sure Malfoy had a TIME- TURNER there...how else could you explain the haggle of third years appearing seemingly out of nowhere, and the different positions of the sun in the sky?...I had been so sure that they had all been destroyed back in fifth year...but this only shows that some people are very good at pulling the cotton wool over other people's eyes...like Malfoy here, for instance...though it's probably because he's good at wiping memories..._

"How long are you going to stand there _Granger_?" came a loud, obnoxious voice, rudely interrupting the little tirade in her head. Malfoy again. _Always there, annoying the shit out of you, and if you're not careful, you may end up married to him._..she bitterly thought.

"My legs are dying here," he commented, as if that's snap Hermione out of her own little world. This only caused for a insatiable desire to stay exactly where she was. But if she did, she wouldn't exactly get anywhere...Her freezing feet began moving at their own accord, aware that her teeth was chattering. Her plan was to ditch Malfoy in front of his _sweet, beloved _common rooms and to get the hell out of there.

It wasn't as if Malfoy was going to complain, was he? The poor little invalid that he was...Hermione gave a snort, ignoring Malfoy's confused glance. If his skin was going to be touching hers for any second longer, then she was going to puke.

A stone wall barred Hermione's path, and she stopped, ducking under Malfoy's arm. Malfoy gathering he was going to be ditched, grabbed onto her shoulders tighter. Impressive, as it seemed he was loosing more blood by the minute.

"Nu-uh" he said, his voice sounding oddly clogged. "You're coming in _with_ me, and helping me. I don't want you running of, do I? And after that we can leave this place forever..."

Hermione didn't like the way Draco said _forever..._it sent a tingling sensation up her spine. "I don't know the password," she gritted out, feeling contempt at this bugger before her. Damn he was blocking her every path. Well it would end here.

Draco looked even more confused, then his expression cleared, leaning even more heavily into Hermione and crushing the side of her body with his.

"_Colubra," _Draco hissed, and immediately the stone wall started sliding sideways. Hermione was startled, she did have a limited knowledge of latin, but she could still translate _that._

"Er...Malfoy?" Hermione asked tentatively. Malfoy didn't look at her, he just stared resolutely ahead, but didn't move, so Hermione took it as a cue to shoot. "Why is your password _a female snake..?_I mean isn't it meant to be mudblood, or murder or something?"

Draco looked at her this time, his expression bored. "Use your brain, Granger. We've been coming to this school for over six years now...Do you honestly think we havn't used it before? Not to mention this school has been open for over four hundred years...Mudblood's been done and dusted with. We use new passwords as times move on, we're _not_ predictable, contrary to other beliefs..."

"That," Hermione thought miserably, "Is one way you could describe it..."

* * *

"Shoo!" came Draco's voice, sounding stronger. "Get the hell out of here. _No, not _to your dorms, I mean outside!"

The first years scattered, a bit hostile towards the Gryffindor, but not being brave enough to object for a _mudblood_ to enter _their _territory against their prefect.

Hermione glanced around...so this was how the slytherin common rooms looked like...Of course Harry and Ron described it to her before but she never expected it to be so _claustrophobic..._If Malfoy stood on his tiptoes and reached up to the ceiling, he'd touch it...The common room was now devoid of any people besides the two of them. She glanced at the green lamps giving out a greenish tint to the room, and the green armchairs and sofas.

"Take me to the couch," Draco asked gruffly, and Hermione obliged, resisting the urge to shove him off her quite remarkably.

Once he settled himself comfortably, Hermione edged around the sofa, sliding along to the entrance while he distracted himself by running his fingers across his eye, which was closed and puffy beyond belief.

Nearly there now..._a metre away...fifty centimetres..._

_"_Get in front of me right now," commanded Draco's voice. "There's no chance of you getting out of here because I have my wand trained on your back right at this moment..."

_Shit! _Hermione turned around slowly and saw Malfoy peering at her over the couch with one eye, trying to look menacing and failing admissibly. God why didn't he heal himself already? "You obviously need something to do, be a mudblood and run upstairs to my dorm will you? I need something..."

"What?" Hermione asked quietly, _It'd better be ammunition to blow up your ass..._

"Go upstairs," he repeated slowly, "You'll find the door-marked 7th year...Find my bed, and look in the bedside draw on the bottom. You will find a green bag, Bring it to me...and trust me if you touch anything else I WILL know..."

"Why don't you just summon it?" she bit out.

Draco lowered his head, briefly closing his good eye and massaging his temple with his fingers. "That defeats the whole purpose of you, my slave, at my beck and call, doesn't it?"

Hermione glared at him. "Just point the way to the staircase thanks..."

"Honestly, it doesn't take a genius to figure it out...there's only two staircases...how simpler could it get?"

"The thing is," she said sweetly, "You don't want me to go the girls dorms do you? You never know who I might run into..."

Draco gritted his teeth, his hand clenching compulsively. "That way," he muttered hostily, as he jerked his head towards the staircase on the left hand side.

* * *

Bedside draw...bottom shelf...She crouched down beside what she knew was Draco's bed. Considering the other four beds which ranged from rumpled to hugely choatic, she knew this pristine, crease-free bed tucked away in the corner belonged to the swarmy git downstairs.

Her hand closed over the bag and she straightened up. She jumped when she saw she wasn't alone. A tall, dark boy was nochantly leaning on the wall on the opposite side of Draco's bed, watching her with a feverish look on his face. _Blaise._

"Well, well, well...if it isn't mudblood Granger...(_Honestly, she thought crossly, the mudblood thing is getting old now...can't these dimwits think up of something better? Clearly not...) _In the boy's dormitories and dressed in Slytherin robes as well...so you've been on a sexual rendezvous with Malfoy, have you? Thinking that when he sees you in green, he'll get the sudden urge to fuck you _again..._"

Hermione nearly choked. Did Blaise just imply Malfoy had had his wicked way with her? _For crying out loud, he wouldn't touch me with a bargepole!_ Unbidden pictures of being snogged by Malfoy against a stone wall entered her mind and she pushed them to one side. _That was just because he wasn't thinking straight, or just showing that if HE couldn't toy with me nobody can_. Besides that...

"Give me the robe..." Blaise slowly said, extending a hand and stepping closer.

"What?" Hermione asked, shocked.

"Draco's going to thank me for this..." Blaise muttered.

Hermione started walking to the door, effectively dismissing Blaise silently and he didn't like that _one_ bit.

"Wow there...where do you think your going?" he asked, "The robe..." . Suddenly his hand was on her shoulder, and yanking her back. Hermione stumbled, nearly tripping on the tail of the robe, she righted herself, to see Blasie standing in front of the door, with his arms folded. A firm look in his eye.

Hermione glared at Blaise, she slowly unfastened her warm robe and slipped it over her shoulders. Blaise had turned away, striding purposefully to Malfoy's bed, to check if nothing was amiss, no doubt. "You can hand me that bag as we-we-well..." Blaise had turned around when he had reached the end of the sentence, his eyes widening in surprise.

"I was right...you _were _planning to seduce him..." he whispered. Blaise stared at her for so long it made her feel uncomfortable. "Well your effort won't go to waste.."

"What?" Hermione asked but Blasie continued on regardless. "I didn't know the potion he was slipping you was so powerful that it even _makes _YOU strip...well, I think i'm beginning to enjoy this..." he smiled nastily. "Get down on the bed..."There was a wicked glint in his eye.

Hermione felt like committing murder. Screw her non-violence approach. This dude was even more of a bastard than Malfoy...and what potion? As far as she was concerned she was fine as a daisy...She didn't move an inch, and his eyes thoughtfully narrowed (_God, do these slytherins have to narrow their eyes ALL the time?) _

"So you're playing hard to get, huh? Well considering I come over there, how will you defend youself? With a rubber duck?" He chuckled as if he found it amusing.

"How do you know that I don't have a wand?" she bluffed, trying to syke him out. Blaise stopped chuckling to consider the possibilty but then shook his head.

"Nah..." he drawled, "You'd have cursed me already...". He started smiling again.

Hermione shivered slightly as he walked up to her, and stopped a mere inch from her. His breath fanning onto her collarbone.

_How did I get here? Three guys have tried to rape me, or one is trying now. There's another dude who is flipping possessive, even though he can't stand me. A guy I actually like who can't stand me because I'm 'sleeping' with said possessive guy...this is getting confusing..._

He took and step and was towering over her. Hermione's head seemed very clear. She lashed out with a foot and hooking it around Blaise's knee, she sent him crashing down on his butt. Blaise gazed stupidly up at her and she gave a small smile before making sure her foot contacted firmly with his groin. Blaise curled up, making a sound akin to a whimper. Hermione kneeled beside him, patting his pockets and smiling even wider when she found what she was looking for. A wand...

* * *

Malfoy didn't look up as Hermione strode into the room. He didn't look up when she perched on the couch near his feet though his shoulders noticeably tense. Instead he gazed at his wand, twirling it about in his fingers and felt an unexplainable rush of fondness...without it he wouldn't have been able to heal his eye and nose..._The episkey spell worked wonders..._He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice Hermione had spoken, until a single word echoed around the room, sounding sultry as hell...

"Draco..." Malfoy looked up, confusion setting on his face before a flash of panic flitted across it. He noticed her dishevelled appearance, and her robe slipping down her shoulders revealing a bra strap. Malfoy scrambled up and edged around the sofa . _What the hell is she doing? _

Malfoy squinted, his eyes widening as he realised she was wasn't wearing any plain old bra... She was wearing a green silk bra with the emblem etched on it. _The Slytherin emblem._

Malfoy scrambled to the furthest side of the room..."Stay right there..." he warned. Hermione ignored his command and continued on her path towards him and Malfoy couldn't help but press his back against the wall, nearly knocking a lamp over in the process.

"You are my master, aren't you..?" she asked softly.

"Yes..." he frowned.

"I'm beneath you, right?"

"Hell yes!" He was pleased she got _that_ straight. Wait...she was _still_ talking...

"To satisfy your every whim and pleasure?"

Malfoy stared at her, aghast. Where was this going..? Was she offering _sex? _To_ HIM?_ "NO! Hell no!..just fuck off..." he said in a strangled type of voice. Then realising he needed to get in control of the situation and _fast_, his shocked expression faded away to be replaced by a mask of indifference, his eyes frosting over.

"You sure?" she asked jilted, nearing him and noticing how he inched away from her. Ah, so he still had a weakness...

She slowly let the robe slip from around her shoulders and pool at her feet. God she was enjoying the uncomfortable look on his face _immensely_."I am your possession after all..."

Malfoy hesitated for a second before striding forward and grabbing her wrist. Good_, emotion_.

"Go away!" Malfoy turned away, "Mudblood..."

"Who happens to be more intelligent than _you..._"she taunted behind his back.

Malfoy twirled around, his teeth baring into a growl.

"_Expelliarmus_!" she cried and a wand came flying out at her, which she readily caught. For a second there was silence as Malfoy stood stock still, gazing down at his hand with a surprised look. Hermione began to grow impatient just as Malfoy looked up, locking eyes with Hermione.

It seemed to go on for minutes, but was only seconds as for the first time that day their eyes connected. _He looks mad, _she came to a swift conclusion. Well this time she was ready, she was the one with the power here, she didn't feel scared or weak_._ Hermione felt strong and she could take this scumbag and leave _him _begging for mercy. Then she'd find Harry and Ron, tell everything to them, tell Dumbeldore, he'd come with a plan even if nobody else didn't...

For the first time in _days_ she felt optimistic, a feeling she had begun to forget what had been like. Her eyes refocused on her _husband_, who was now standing a little closer than remembered. His eyes were now firmly fixed on the two wands in her hands.

"_Avis Oppugno_!" she cried, watching in glee as the birds conjured from mid-air started circling Malfoy's head, beaks flashing out to peck at his head. He gave a fruitful attempt to throw his arms up in the air to shield his face. "_Locomotor mortis_!" his legs locked together. She placed a silencing spell on the room so nobody would hear his screams...

Hermione knew a spell, in which it caused the victim to feel as if he/she was burning. A bit like the Crucio, except not as painful, not as dark and definitely NOT an unforgivable...

She lifted the first spell and said the second watching as Malfoy clumsily sat upright, his hand holding onto his right leg. She didn't miss the look of pain etched on his face and she noticed his forehead glistening with sweat. Suddenly the cold room seemed stuffy and uncomfortably warm.

_Well look at this...Malfoy's defrosting...I never thought I'd see the day..._

She knew he was holding back a yell, she could see it in his eyes. She walked closer, and tilted his head back softly, by twining her fingers through his blood speckled hair, aware his eyes weren't as sharp or alert as usual. Hermione stared at the expanse of his throat, his adam's apple jutting out, just finding how ironic it was for their roles to be reversed.

She didn't want to hurt him, but for the past few days she had been groped, spelled and jibed at, and she felt as she should do this just once - to get even. This was nothing compared to what he'd put her through...She realised her hands were shaking and the last thing she wanted was for him to notice...Hermione brought her mouth closer his ear and whispered so she could see a visible shudder pass through him. "You ARE a failure..."

"I'm not...I'm not...please don't say i'm a failure..." he whispered back, the eyes rolling in his head. Hermione frowned, she knew the limitations of the spell and knew it _definitely _couldn't effect him like this. The spell just caused pain much like a stinging sensation, and although a tad painful and irritant it didn't cause _this_. He grabbed at her forearm and she felt his fingernails biting into her, and her hatred washed over her again.

"But you are...you let a _mudblood _beat you, you disobeyed the Dark lORD's orders, think how much your father is going to be disappointed...like that time when you were eight and you couldn't go through with killing that owl...your father had to do it...think of his displeasure then..."

Malfoy rolled over clinging to her abdomen. "No...no...you can't do this to me..." his voice was so heartbroken that it tugged at her heartstrings. She blinked. Wh_at was she DOING? _she inched back letting him splay on the floor, turning her head away when she noticed his eyes were mysteriously wet.

She would never forget how vulnerable he looked, lying there with his eyes filled with deep anguish. His express need for him to hear her say that he wasn't a complete failure... She blinked again, and threw him a discreet glance. Malfoy was gazing at her through half lidded eyes, his mouth turned down at the corners, there was no menace or anger...there was just plain sadness.

"Why did you do it?" she asked, "Why have been giving me a potion? When? Is that why I was so confused before?"

Malfoy's lips moved, and it seemed as if he was speaking without giving much thought. "Yes I gave you a potion...everyday for one month...in the morning...either in your pumpkin juice or you were force fed it when you were captured." He stopped for a moment, as if struggling to gather his thoughts.

"It made you feel weak...like you didn't have much courage to face me...like that time when you ran away when you saw me in the dungeon with the others...Sometimes you broke free from it, like when you escaped my house...but it always put you back in it's spell. You were pretty strong though, not that many people had independent streaks that often..." Malfoy gave a wry smile, although it didn't reach his eyes.

"I must have forgotten to give it to you today...I did it because _he_ needed you." He paused as if incredibly exhausted.

The last part didn't make sense but before she could demand him to reply in greater detail- he groaned, and rolled over, so his face was pressed against the floor. Blonde hair hiding her view of his face. Hermione felt her cheeks, her fingertips coming away wet. She hurridly wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

"I have to go..." Hermione whispered as she stood up, considering to tie him up but realising he was in no fit condition to move that much anyway. She grabbed the green bag she had dropped earlier and tucked it away in a newly set of transfigured robes she conjured for herself.

Life had to go on.

* * *

**A/N:- Yahoo! I've finished chapter fifteen! And I made it really long too, how about a review for my efforts?...If you do I may write the next chapter equally as long! **

**-I think I'm WELL past the half way mark now (of the stry)...So what do you think of the 'new' Hermione? Feisty enough?:) (Don't worry, Hermione's not going to be THIS aggressive throughout the whole story but I just don't think she'll relapse into being the 'weak' Hermione either...) Also just to let you know, I really enjoyed writing this chapter...I have no clue why as I normally don't enjoy writing this much..(haha...joke people! God I have a warped SOH..)**


	16. Feelings can be dangerous

**

* * *

**

A/N:- A special mention to xxxxcrazychickxxxx- you have reviewed every single chapter since the beginning, and for that fact alone, you're a star:D

* * *

"OH MY GOD! DRACO! _What HAPPENED?!"_A shrill voice broke the silence, erupting the calm and perfectly serene Draco Malfoy. He winced, an involuntary action and immediately regretted it, a second later. Burning liquid fire immediately erupted in his veins, and he clenched his teeth, his strong jawbone leaping out, his eyes screwed tightly.

"OH MY GOD! HE'S BEEN _MURDERED!_HE'S DEAD!" Her voice still came through, breaking through the pain, and inflicting his eardrums to a high piercing noise. Agony. Pure agony. He was digging his fingernails so hard into his palm, focusing on that particular source of discomfort. To drain everything else out, to bring the pain down a notch. Gradually, he felt his head becoming clearer and the pain in his fists intensified to breaking point.

For the first time in three hours Draco Malfoy's eyes snapped open, his pupils wide and dilated. For a second it remained that way, then it started constricting against a short burst of light. His eyes took in Pansy Parkinson, kneeling quite a distance away-about three metres- a slight horrified look on her face as she regarded him. His eyes remained open, blank, no form of recognition entering his eyes. Pansy, in seeing that his eyes were open, screamed again. A high note again sending his ears on fire.

Malfoy instantly reacted. Rolling over onto his back, his spine arching as he again battled against his inner demons. His erratic breathing slowed down, until it seemed like he had stopped breathing altogether. The surroundings seemed so familiar...so _him..._but why was he on his back? Lying in a pool of liquid? And why the hell did Pansy just scream, instead of immediately coming to his side, offering him her comfort...?

Something warm trickled down his brow. Slowly sliding from his nose, and flowing into his mouth. Malfoy's mouth was getting full now, filling up with a tangy coppery taste. Something told him not to swallow. It almost...it almost seemed like..._blood._

His hand rose, and his grey eyes fixed on it- a focal point. It was _red. He was BLEEDING..._

Draco's hand shot out to the sides and felt the wet floor. He braced himself, allowing his hands to take some of his formidable weight. Slowly...slowly, he levered himself up to a sitting position, making sure his movements weren't too jerky or fast. God if this was what hell was like, he would prefer not to go at hell...maybe limbo land would be better...He certainly wouldn't be getting into heaven anytime soon...Unlike Saint Potter and his trusted worshipers...Fuck them. Fuck the whole lot of them. Malfoy briefly closed his eyes, the events that had happened earlier started entering his mind, twirling and swirling like an angry monsoon storm. Just waiting so all banks would be burst.

"Drakie...you've hurt yourself..." a unpleasant voice crooned. Draco gritted his teeth, and slowly counted to ten. _To think I wanted her by my side...She's even worse than Granger..._

"I told you not to call me that, " he ground out, the anger in his voice very much evident.

"I-I..." Pansy stuttered.

"Just don't speak. Go do something useful- just go away and give me some peace..." He said lowly, his voice grinding his throat, and wrenched from him as he spoke.

"But Drak-" she put in desperately.

"Don't even finish that sentence." He growled. God why couldn't that stupid bint take a hint and just _piss _off to hoe-land. She'd be guaranteed happiness there...yeah, right up her street.

Pansy huffily arranged her robes, trying not to touch the blood which was beginning to make her feel a bit queasy. "I'm going now," she pouted, then pranced towards the girls dormitories, her small head held high.

Good, peace at last.

* * *

Draco Malfoy gazed at his reflection on the mirror, taking in his haggard appearance with a burst of vengeance. His hair colour has barely distinguishable-his pale blonde hair was caked in a shade of deep red blood. His mouth drew into a scowl. If he squinted his eyes, he'd look like an extended version of the _Weasel _clan. The only thing that reassured him that he was _not_, was his eyes and his cloak. He inspected his nose, noticing the trail of blood trailing down to his chin and the grip on the sides of the sink tightened as he switched his gaze to the plughole.

It all lead to that _infuriating _mudblood...If she hadn't ran of in the first place...He'd be at home, in his own four poster bed, sleeping to his heart content. That was it. It was all _her_fault. She was the one who had left him for dead in the Slytherin common room, though he hadn't expected any less. She had used the fact that she was a _female_ to distract him..And it bloody worked. Well not anymore. Next time-there wasn't _going _to be a next time- he'd stop her...

What blooming spell had she fucking used anyway? That bitch was going to _pay..._

**

* * *

**

Hermione was on a mission. Plain and simple- Find Harry and Ron, MAKE them understand, EXPLAIN. She felt a twinge of guilt in her stomach, but otherwise ignored it. Damn Malfoy...even when he was unconscious he had a bloody effect on her...

She paused outside the Great Hall, not caring about the startled glances she received due to her dishevelled appearance. Malfoy was guaranteed to look a hundred times worse. A dry chuckle escaped her lips, and this caused for more startled glances to be sent her way. For some absurd reason, she found this incredibly funny, and started laughing harder. Pretty soon she had collapsed to the floor, heaving with laughter that tinged on the verge of lunacy. In the midst of another bout of laughter, a timid voice broke her escapade-

"Er, Hermione?" Hermione opened her tearing eyes, Ernie Macmillan coming into view, and looking incredibly frightened. This just sent her into further peals of laughter and she rested her head on her knees, trying to calm her hysterical laughter. Trying not to frighten him off...hmm, maybe he knew where Ron and Harry were...

"Yea...yea..yes Ernie?" she choked out, wiping away her tears. She didn't even know why she was laughing anymore...in fact she felt sick. Very sick. And her head was so _cloudy.._

"Are...are...are you..al-alright?" Ernie stuttered, refusing to meet her eye. Now, Hermione _definitely_ felt queasy. Why did Ernie stop? Why couldn't he have walked on past? Why did he bloody have to topple her from her freaking euphoria?

"It's...it's Ron...and..and...Harry," he continued, "The-the-they're in the...quidd...quidditch...pit-pitch..."

"And why are you telling me this?" she felt mad, the fact that she had been looking for them flew out the window.

"I...I...thought...you...you...were...friends..." he spluttered, finding a flint on his robes very interesting all of a sudden.

"_Were?_ What do you mean _were?_ It was just a simple misunderstanding!" Hermione cried, clenching her robes very tightly.

"My...my...mistake.." he hurriedly said, taking a few steps back and then backing away onto a staircase, leading down. It was a wonder he didn't trip and fall.

Hermione groaned, and rested her head on her knees. What was WRONG with her? What happened to the cool, calm, and collected Hermione, the girl who did all her homework and enjoyed solving problems that challenged her?

Ever since Malfoy has accosted her in the library all that time ago, she had lost her brave front, she had nearly lost her virginity and she was so _angry_ all the time, acting before thinking. Well who could blame her? Her life hadn't been exactly normal the past few days.

She needed to clear things up with Harry and Ron-NOW. She needed to inform the order of the phoenix that Voldemort was on the loose, in Malfoy's home nonetheless, so the consequent action could take place.

Heading to the Quidditch pitch it was.

* * *

Ron was right in front of her, his telltale hair standing out vividly against the dull background of the wall. He was talking to Harry, with his broom slung over his shoulder, his laughter drifting back towards her.

Hermione felt a pang of resentment towards Ron for him moving on so quickly, and act as if his friendship wasn't important enough for him to be _sombre_ for at least a _day. _

Hermione could tell from the back of his mud splattered robes he had just finished a practise, and from his mood, it had gone very well. He didn't care about her at _all._

Hermione felt a pulse of hatred, and she frowned, her eyes furrowing in her face. She came to an abrupt halt as Ron veered to the right, and entered a room. She pressed herself against the wall, grateful for the corridor not being brightly lit. The moment both of them came out, she'd ambush them...

* * *

Harry was out first. Suddenly he was there, and she pressed herself more firmly against the wall.

"I'll catch you later mate!" Harry called out, "I have to go do some patrolling now..." With that Harry walked past her towards the end of the corridor, humming a soft tune under his breath. Hermione wanted to run after Harry, because out of the two, he was the one she had less arguments with...But it was Ron who she really wanted to put straight...And the prospect of him being alone in there became all too great.

She pushed open the door, and felt a rush of diziness overwhelm her as she took in his bare back, glistening from water droplets from a shower he just had. He had a towel slung around his hips, and Hermione clutched at the door frame, her breathing becoming more distressed.

Ron's back visibly tensed, and then he turned around, his eyes disbelieving as he took in Hermione staring at his semi-nudity. Hermione's eyes slowly travelled from his bare chest and settled on his nose. Then finally her eyes rested on upon his brown ones...A jolt so painful passed through her brain, and darkness clouded her vision...

* * *

Darkness. That was the only thing she was aware of. She didn't feel hot or cold, angry or calm, just _nothing_. It was as if all her five senses were put on the blink, and this frightened her incredibly.

She focused harder, desperate for there to be any sign that she was still _alive_ and that she wasn't dead. Then suddenly she realised, she was feeling two emotions - _fear and_ _sadness_. She HAD to be alive! Hermione focused on those two emotions, until they filled up the darkness and those two things filled up her mind.

Something cool trickled from her eye down her cheek, and she gave a slight gasp. She could feel things! And she could hear something! A high cold voice issuing from between her lips saying '_die,' _The moment she realised this, the voice stopped and she heard a low voice, with a pleading note, in it..."Please Hermione, don't do this..."

Hermione's eyes snapped open, colours fusing with each other and and becoming an array of colours, mixing, entwining with each other. She blinked-once- and immediately the colours separated and everything became pixel clear.

She was in the boys changing rooms! And why was she there? Oh yes! To talk to Ron! Who seemed to have mysteriously disappeared, she looked behind her, and noticed she was standing further in than she thought, but mind played tricks all the time, didn't it? Hermione faced forwards then and looked around at the wooden benches noting that some boy's robes were spread all over it..._both his QUIDDITCH robes AND his school robes! _That meant he was naked! And a naked boy wouldn't go outside would he? Unless he was in the showers...but a bit stupid to leave his clothes behind...especially as she could see a wand peeking out of his trouser pocket.

A low groan caught her attention, and she spun sideways, and for the first time looking at the floor. Her bemused expression grew horrified as she spotted a prone, spread-eagled boy lying across the floor, only with a towel wrapped around his lower-half. Her expression grew even more horrified as she saw the boys' features and most importantly - _the hair._

"Ron?" she asked softly, taking a small step towards him. Immediately Ron reacted to her voice, his pale eyelids flipping open, and an expression of pure terror took over his face. His hands scrabbled at the floor, and with his feet also, he propped himself into a sitting position and started dragging himself backwards.

**"Stay **away from me!" he whimpered, as he leaned backwards, trying not to let his voice shake.

Hermione paused. What did she do to make Ron, one of her best mates, react to her this way? It was then she noticed her hands were stretched before her, and in one of them she had a wand, aimed directly at Ron's forehead. Now why was she doing that? Ron's voice came again, this time not disguising the tremor that floated through his words.

"I don't know who you are...you may look like Hermione Granger, and sound like her, but she's not you! Just please...please don't kill me..."

Again her mind shied away, and the strongest notion to say the words _Avada Kedavra_ flowed through her veins...poisoning her heart and mind. Maybe it wouldn't be bad idea after all...

* * *

****

**A/N:- Ooh, a cliffy...I know there was zilch D + H interaction, but I think that is allowed for one chapter, at least.**

In the next chapter:- Someone is dead. But is it the person you think it is? Reviews are appreciated. And trust me- this story will turn out to be a romance! :D All this "I hate you, and you hate me!" stuff is just there to make their get-together even more spectacular, and I know it's been a slow-burner but I don't want to rush it...Oh and remember this for the future- this story has been rated M for a reason!

**-**

**-**


	17. Unspoken dread

**A/N:- After a long wait, i have finally posted Chapter 17. yay me.**

* * *

"Get out of my way!"

The turbulent voice rolled around the corner, followed by a few shrieks and a _thump._Severus Snape came to a halt, his black shoes snapping together silently. From his position, he remained resolutely still as if listening intently. His expression remained bitter as he heard footsteps being forcefully implanted on the floor just metres from where he stood.

Snape was regretting this- but he would not allow himself to run and hide like a filthy _commoner_. He would see this through to the end.

Severus's eyes remained glued to the far end of the shadowy corridor, his eyelids not blinking once. Snape knew who had just issued their words from between their lips...And more than like to have been the source of those shrieks. He didn't need a visual image to confirm whose agitated voice that was.

Snape clenched his fists, as a moment later Draco rounded the corner, looking impressively angry. The boy's robes had been long discarded off, his sleeves loosely rolled up, so every strained tendon was visible.

Snape observed him coolly, his black eyes not missing a detail. He noticed how the wand clenched in Draco's balled up fists did not really belong to him, and how his eyes were wild, darting in every direction but not staying fixed in one position for too long. It didn't take long for Snape to come to the decision that Draco was searching for _someone. _If it was a some_thing, _he'd have accioed it, but no...whoever he was looking for had really ticked that boy off.

The professor stood in the shadows, his expression almost pitying, as he watched his favourite pupil storm down the corridor, occasionally blasting doors open on either side of him, but never stopping to look inside.

"Mr Malfoy...can you perhaps enlighten me in where you are heading at this hour?" Snape spoke, his tone quiet.

Draco, in realising he wasn't alone to soak in his own boiling anger, spun on his heels, peering into the darkness. His eyes finally pin-pointing on one person in the darkness.

The second that thought flashed through his head, a nearby bracket lit itself. On one instant, a smouldering pile of ash, the next moment, a roaring torch of fire.

The sudden light surprised Draco, and it seemed his anger was draining away with the darkness. But then his delusion was gone and he felt mad as ever.

He gazed at his Potions teacher, noticing how sallow his skin looked against the fire. Professor Snape's hair hung in limp strands of oil, making his hair appear unnaturally greasy. His black eyes were expressionless, and his thin lips were curled in a tight smile, as if it actually pained him.

"I'm looking for someone..." Draco's tone was dismissive, and he pointedly looked behind Snape as if to make his point.

Snape's smile was slightly sarcastic now. His tone was still calm. "Yes, I gathered that...Who might this person be, to hold your undivided attention, from your saviour?"

Again this caught Draco's attention. "Saviour? Oh...you mean The Dark Lord...I was not aware he was looking for me..." Draco's voice sounded unpertubed and he shook back his blonde hair as if to again show his confidence.

"You did not answer my question..." Impatience was making itself heard.

Draco's eyebrows drew together, as if debating to answer his question or not. To cease all doubt about whether he should answer the question, Snape pronounced the next words carefully. "I can, after all, delve into your mind..."

Draco took a step back, his face one of outrage. "I was looking for Miss Granger, if you desperately want to know, regarding prefect duties..."

Snape didn't reply. He didn't need to read the boy's mind to know that he was lying. It was probably true he was looking for Miss Granger...but for prefect duties? Even he knew that they patrolled on opposites sides of the school, for obvious reasons.

Draco was astonished. Was the head of Slytherin really going to let _Draco_ speak to him that way? He gazed intently at Snape, and noticed his attentions were held elsewhere. Malfoy made to move past, the anger seeping into his mind again and actually growled when Snape stopped him _again-_

"I think you should step into my office first, Mr Malfoy...and if you actually want decent grades in your N.E.W.T.S, then you'd better refer to me as _sir_.."

Draco felt like ripping his hair out. But after considering it he realised that wasn't a good idea.

"This had better be good, _sir,"_

* * *

This was beyond a joke. Normally, Draco would be only too happy to sit around in Professor Snape's eyes and look with awe at the little bubbling pots of potion on the windowsill, or gaze repulsed but yet transfixed at bell-jars with floating eyes in them surrounded in a pale yellow jelly like substance. Sometimes, he would have even watch unwaveringly at the ceiling, taking delight in spotting ancient spiderwebs with big fat juicy spiders sitting in the middle, feasting on a half-starved fly or twitching one of it's thick, short, hairy legs.

Draco briefly smiled as he remembered all those times he had fantasized about plucking one of those juicy spiders off and cutting it up into little pieces and then make sure it landed in Ronald Weasley's breakfast. In fact he was pretty sure they _had_- there was something deeply pleasurable about knowing somethin your enemy didn't-especially when it effected them. What it was like to be eleven...

It wasn't time for fond memories-especially when he had to find that dretched girl and have his wicked way with her.

Draco fixed his eyes upon his once upon a time favourite professor as he hurriedly took vials from his desk, then with a slight shake of a head, replaced them carefully. He glanced at the door, and was just considering to blast it apart and walk away when he heard Snape's distinctive voice sounding oddly triumphant.

"There!"

"Excuse me?" Draco seriously wasn't in the mood for games and if he didn't find out what the hell was going on he was outta there. Sharpish.

His gray eyes focused on Snape, narrowed in suspicion as he came closer until he was right in front of him. It was in times like these Draco felt extremely tall with his six foot 1 inch frame. Well, he definitely didn't have a problem with looking down at people but sometimes it felt wierd looking down at people you once looked up too...

"Hold out your hand," commanded Snape, his black eyes focused on the little pot he was holding, which as far as Draco could see, was besides the point.

"What?" Draco queried, making sure his hands were nowhere near Snape. Instead he clenched his palms behind his back, glowering at his professor.

"I do not have the time or patience for this, _boy_," Snape said coldly.

Draco was surprised. Ok so his behaviour wasn't exactly acceptable, and he had expected for Snape to snap before this-but by taking a jibe at his age? God why did EVERYONE call him a boy?

"I'm not a boy, "Draco replied just as icily, "In the eyes of the wizarding law I'm a man and I can do what the damn hell I please!"

"Maybe on paper you're a man, and maybe your muscles help you. But mentally? You wouldn't last two seconds in the real world! Don't make the mistake of being too arrogant and believing you have the world sussed out, because trust me, _boy_, you've barely scratched the surface..."

Draco felt like pounding the old bugger. How _dare h_e treat him like this?

"I've seen most things that most people in this bloody school haven't seen. Why, they have four strong sturdy walls protecting them. But me? I've seen tortures that'll make their blood curdle, witnessed murders firsthand that will make dead bodies turn in their graves, and you think that hasn't aged me mentally? Shows how much you fucking know..."

By the end of this, Draco was breathing heavily- not because he was tired but because he was so pent up for his cause, and here was a person he bloody _admired_ not understanding his plight at all...

Snape was looking reasonably surprised at this little outburst, then deciding no more time was to be wasted he stormed over to the ornate fireplace and threw something into it.

A second later, Draco knew what that something was. The small fire smouldering there immediately burst into large roaring emerald flames, looking terrifying but deceptively harmless. _What the hell?_

"Go to your house immediately, NOW!" Snape bit out gesturing at the fire. "There's no time for delay."

"Does Dumbeldore know about this?" Draco asked, feeling amused for some reason. Here was Snape arranging for Draco to leave Hogwarts without possibly the knowledge of the headmaster..._My, my...Snape really has been busy..._

"Please..." Snape's voice didn't sound pleading but yet the word that reached his ears shocked him. Draco hadn't EVER heard Snape say please...What he was requesting must be pretty important...at least in Snape's eyes..

Draco unwittingly glanced at the door, and Snape, being a keen observer, knew exactly what Draco was looking for.

"You can get Miss Granger later, Malfoy. You don't need her yet,"

Draco's head snapped towards his teacher. "What do you mean I don't need her _yet? _I don't ever need her!" He felt very avragated.

Snape's eyebrows rose considerably higher. "Is that the way you thought I meant it? Why so defensive? Perhaps you really ARE secret lovers?" Snape actually did not believe in that statement for a second, but since his tone didn't have a lighter note to it, Draco actually took this seriously.

"NO! What made you think that?"

Snape glanced at the fireplace again, this time a great look of remorse overshadowed his face. "I don't need to ask you twice, do I?"

* * *

The green flames fanned around him, engulfing him, as he rocketed threw the floo network, catching glimpses of brick fireplaces occasionaly, but the speed being so great that he didn't have a chance to get a proper look.

His stomach lurched, and he shut his eyes, not wanting to see the vision around him. The first thing that indicated that he was safely on his turf _was_ the ground. The good, old, solid ground rising up to meet his feet. His legs jammed, and he felt the full brunt of the impact sending the nerves on his legs on fire.

Draco's knees buckled, and he managed to right himself blindly, by throwing his hand against the brick wall. He opened his eyes, and darted his pupils, to make sure no-one had witnessed his arrival. It would not do to be mocked of being _scared _of flooing, even though he wasn't.

Draco had arrived in the grand parlor, where Voldemort and his followers preferred to spend their spare time. He took his hand away, and noticed it was black with soot. Someone really needed to sort out those eleves. Honestly.

Malfoy took in the seemingly empty room, taking in the long ornate table, blemish-free and spotless. The chairs that surrounded the table were made of steel, hard backed, and incredibly cold. There were little ridges on the backrest, always digging into your spine. It looked incredibly uninviting but he knew that the Dark Lord had promised luxuries later, when they had succeeded their mission and had earned it.

The fireplace was the only source of light in the room, casting a dim glow on it's surrounding. Everything was simple, cold, functional. The shadows that were cast into the corners of the room did nothing to lighten the room. The walls were bare. No pictures, no paintings, no flowery designs. It fitted well with the rest of the room.

Draco bit his tongue, as he bitterly remembered when he was younger, although it hadn't been prancing ponies and daffodils, his mother had tried at least to inject the house with life. In her bed she had knitted embroideries-they weren't terribly good, mind- but it filled her hours and gave her a satisfaction that magic didn't give.

His smile grew sour as he realised that they had all been taken down, everything personal or had emotional attachment. The setting sun cast a shadow over the back of a chair, and it's shadow appeared on the wall, thin long strips set closely together almost like...prison bars. This house was like a prison.

Draco shook his head. His mother must be here, somewhere..

"Mother?" he called out, his voice sounding coarse. He waited patiently as the voice echoed back at him thricefold and faded away. Silence. Nothing stirred. Nothing answered back.

It was then the first twinges of doubt set in. Why was his mother not answering? Had she fallen down the stairs? Where were the house-eleves?

He walked quietly through the wooden carved doors into the hallway. He glanced around and noticed every single painting was empty. Every last one.

The chandelier had given out so he lit his wand, placing it before him, dread building in his heart. Malfoy glanced at the stone steps and noticed a single pair of footprints leading up. Odd...there were no footsteps coming down...

Draco walked closer, inspecting the shapes in the floor. His eyes widened as he realised they were wet- _and dark red_. The gnawing suspicion that it was blood entered his mind but he ignored it, his mouth becoming dry.

Malfoy followed the steps slowly, being careful to not emit a single sound. He reached the first floor, but he didn't stop...the footprints continued up the steps...He continued following them, bile rising in his throat as he reached the second floor and realised the footprints _still_ lead up. There was nothing up there...except his mother's bedroom...

His breaths were misting before him, coming out in cold puffs. All rational thoughts flew from his mind and he lept up the stairs, feeling as if something was dreadfully wrong...

There it was. His mother's door...It was closed, and this fact chilled Draco to the bone. It was then he noticed the darkness. It was all around him, hemming him in at the sides, just waiting until his light extinguished...

There was a marking on the door, it was the death mark, but in dripping red liquid. He watched, repulsed, as a single drop of the substance rolled down fron the eye socket, past it's cheekbone and then past the chin. It was almost like it was crying blood.

Draco's hand shook as he reached out for the door, and then after a heart-stopping moment, he lightly pushed it open...

* * *

**A/N:- Dun, dun, dun...**

**What will happen next? All will be revealed in chapter 18. Reviews can earn you a sneak peek. :D Oh and Hermione's in the next chapter as well.**


	18. A death in the family

**A/N to guys who reviewed chap. 17:- Sorry guys, but after some deliberation, I decided not to use That sneak peek I sent you...I just felt disatisfied with it...**

**A/N to everyone:- WARNING if murder scenes aren't your thing...**

* * *

The stench hung low in the air, clogging up Draco's nostrils as he inhaled. He sniffed again, and came to realise the smell was of rotting carrion. A quick wave of the wand, and his nose was clear again but it was then two major thoughts infiltrated his head...

1) Why did the room smell of rotting carrion? And moreover...

2) Why was the room so dark? His mother generally kept her room well-lit as possible...To chase away evil. Back then Draco had snorted very ungentlemanly when he heard her reasoning when he KNEW the house represented the epitome of evil, and here his mother was going on about chasing away evil...God she was meant to be his _mother_ and yet she was so naive...

Draco realised some light was desperately needed to view the current situation he was in, if he was in one at all. And of course, a sec later the chandelier above, alongside all 32 candles placed strategically by someone with too much time in their hands were all aflame, casting the room into a flood of light, chasing away shadows and being overall very bright.

He narrowed his eyes, his pupils constricting, trying to let his brain process as least light as possible. Draco's hand rose, providing an effective barrier against the candlelight and letting his face retreat into cool shadows once more. He cursed a profane curse, and immediately set right the problem by very cleverly extinguishing 14 of the 32 lights.

A sigh of relief escaped his lips, as the room set into a dim overtone, being bright enough to pick out details but not damaging one of his five senses in the process.

Once the lighting wasn't an issue anymore, the earlier worries began to trickle back into his head, and he shook it slightly, trying to control his uncertainty.

His left arm was still blocking the view of the room, so he lowered, an inch at a time, trying to be brave as he knew he was. Deep down, _yes_ very deep down.

The first sight that greeted him was the walls, they were of course made out of stone, to represent the heart of the Malfoy's, and it had remained that way ever since the manor was built just over 400 years ago. The only exception was here...Oh the walls were still made out of stone, but it was the things that were hanging from a rail situated _in _the stone that greatly worried him. Yes, Draco Malfoy was admitting he was worried-only inside his head, he wasn't going to go broadcasting it around like some harpie- but it was still a feeling Draco wasn't used too and all that comfortable around.

It was tapestries, all colourful but very loosely detailed. The stitching immediately asserted to him that it was his mother's...This was not what worried him though. It was the splatters of red all over the pieces of sewing, blotting out shapeless green areas and looking very much recent. Draco swallowed, the inevitable truth was staring right at him, and yet he could not admit it to himself. He had seen many splatters of red in his life, and all as the result of brutal murders carried out by his fellow deatheaters.

"No..." For a moment, this word startled him, before he realised it was his own voice sounding very haunted.

Malfoy let his arm drop, his eyes downcasting onto the bed set in the middle of the room. His grey eyes grew wide, as if in denial as he sluggishly took a step a back, his fingers by his side quivering. His mouth opened in silent anguish as he realised _exactly_ what was before him.

Narcissa Malfoy, mother of one, and wife to Lucius Malfoy, a renowned deatheater lay spread-eagled on top of the silk emerald covers covering her king size bed.

Draco would have been convinced his mother was sleeping, if it wasn't for the blood soaked pillows situated by her blood caked head. The brilliant red had faded into a maroon colour, looking extremely rash against the vibrant background.

It was then Draco became physically aware that his whole body was backing away from the scene. He stopped himself, and then forced his legs to comply as he took wavering scenes towards the side of the bed. _Why am I so afraid? _He questioned himself. _I have seen many dead bodies and yet here I am, acting like a scared little boy.._

Malfoy fell to his knees, so his eyes were level with her waist. He let himself have a moment to gather his thoughts and then let his eyes glide up to her face. Biting down the bile threatening to overwhelm him.

His mother's throat had been slit, the only thing visible was a red slash along her pale, vulnerable throat. One part of her scalp was bald, and the pale blonde hair from said place was on the floor, entangled and wispy against the rich carpet. Narcissa's face was one of pain, her eyes shut tightly, her mouth still open in a scream she would never finish.

Draco felt something twisting inside of him in place of his heart. The denial was quickly being replaced by anger and _rage_. He clenched the sheets in his hand, scrunching up the silk even more.

His raging eyes took in the rest of her body, noticing with a feral snarl that the silver silk night gown that she was wearing had been shoved up to her thighs. Her thighs itself was filled with pale yellow bruises, and imprints of a hand that had obviously gripped very tightly into her thigh. He realised in disgust that there was a pale, white sticky substance coating the inside of her legs and bottom part of her gown. Draco wasn't dumb-he knew exactly what that sticky substance was.

Draco let out a anguished howl, his stomach churning as he realised all the traumas his mother had to go through. _Somebody RAPED my mother! They abused her body! Why? Who would do this? I will kill them I SWEAR! THE FUCKING BASTARDS, I'LL KILL THE WHOLE LOT OF THEM! I WILL KILL THEIR FAMILIES AND I WON'T REST TILL THEY FUCKING PAY FOR WHAT THEY DID-_

_"_Draco?"

Draco's head snapped around, murder in his eyes as he wrenched out his wand. "_Avada Keda-"_

_"Expelliarmus," _the second person the room, spoke quickly and immediately Draco found himself disarmed. This did not dampen his rage but further fuelled it and he got to his feet, clenching his fists and cracking his knuckles.

The second person who up until then had remained a silhouette stepped into the dim light. The strong nose, and chin length black hair instantly revealed him as Snape, looking delectably concerned and clutching two wands in his hand. Snape stopped just outside the range of Draco's fists, looking at him with composed serenity.

"_YOU!"_ Draco yelled, "_YOU KILLED HER! THAT'S WHY YOU TOLD ME TO COME HERE, SO YOU CAN FINISH ME OFF AS WELL-"_

"Do you really think I killed your mother?" Snape asked quietly.

Malfoy was not prepared to have some long and meaningful chat with a possible murdered right that instance. So instead of verbally answering he answered physically.

Two steps and Draco was in striking distance of Snape. A few more and his hands were at Snape's throat, choking the life out of him.

Snape's eyes buldged, as he tried desperately to intake another breath. His eyes rolled downwards and he focused on the fact that his feet was no longer in contact with the ground, and instead a couple of inches _above_it, due to Draco's very aggressive behaviour. If Snape didn't speak up soon, in a few minutes he was going to be a dead man.

"If I really killed her, " Severus choked out, "Why would I return to the murder scene?"

This caused Draco to think for a few seconds and in that time, his grip slightly relaxed, then it was renewed stronger that ever.

"Reverse physcology," Draco hissed, "you think if you came crawling back, that I will believe you to be the least likely suspect, well you're wrong there, _professor_, I'm onto you..."

Snape then realised talking was out of the option, so instead he used the two wands he had, one of which he recently acquired. The result in which Draco was lifted into the air, and with such force was thrown against an opposite wall.

Draco slumped to the floor, feeling dazed but being coherent enough to spit out blood. He looked up with woozy eyes and noticed Snape was still at the far end of the room, with both wands trained on him.

"Listen to me, " Snape hissed, " Be rational! Don't you think it strange that there are no deatheaters in this manor except for you and I? Use your brain! It was Lord Voldemort who ordered for this to happen...the blood looks recent, no? Wasn't I with you, just shortly before for quite some time while I looked for the floo powder? How could it have been me? Voldemort spoke to me. He told me this had happened...it was too late for you or I to do anything...and then he told me to tell you..."

Draco shifted slightly on the floor, his blonde hair plastered to his head. "No..." he whispered, "Never..."

Snape gave a short bark of laughter. "What? You think your beloved Dark Lord couldn't have done it? That he _relys_ on you too much, to get on the wrong side of you? Think, boy, Think! Let me get a house-elf who WILL tell you the truth-go on! Call one! Right here, right now."

Draco bleakly looked at Snape, wondering what house-elves got to do with this..."Fine!" he groaned, "Shorty! Come here NOW!"

An un-natural bang exploded before it faded out to reveal a house-elf, cowering, and true to his name, short. He looked up with large brown eyes and then quickly looked at the floor again, speaking very quickly, and addressing the ground.

"Master! I am here! I will serve you, Master. I am very dedi-"

"Answer me a question, " Draco interupted, "Today did anyone enter this bedroom, besides Professor Snape and I?!"

Shorty gave a frightened squeak and then again started speaking very fast. "Yes Master, it was terrible! The..The Dark Lord ordered his men to enter Mrs Malfoy's bedroom and do such terrible, terrible things. I wanted to object, sir, alongside every other elf but Mr Malfoy had signed us to His Dark Highness and he ordered us, not to breathe a word to you or _anyone_. We came to see you anyway, but The Dark Lord found out and did such magic we have never heard of, and we were imprisoned in this house, banished to the kitchen until someone summoned us-"

"Thank you Shorty, " Draco broke in, his face deathly pale. "Go back to the kitchen and you and the rest of the eleves have express permission to go away."

Shorty looked very surprised for a second. His bandaged ears twitching in surprise at the words.

"GO!" yelled Draco and Shorty obeyed hastily.

Now only Malfoy and Snape were left in the room. Snape who had remained silent thus far, stared resolutely at the floor.

"Why?" Draco whispered. "Why did he do this?"

"Perhaps that mudblood is more closely involved than you think, Malfoy..." Snape spoke, sounding very brisk.

"_Her?" _Draco shouted. "What does _she_ have to do with this?"

"Ahh..." Snape breathed, "That is the million galleon question..."

* * *

**A/N:- I'm really sorry for killing Narcissa off, but I felt something traumatic like this had to happen to change Draco's views on Voldemort...**

**Sorry 4 not updating in ages. I've been feeling very rough lately, so it's a wonder I posted this today at all. Whoops, I said Hermione was in this Chapter...well DEFO in the nxt one! DEFO! The next chap will be longer too...**

**Ok, bye!:D**


	19. Personal vendettas

Chapter nineteen

Doubt. It was a feeling most commonly associated with distrust and lack of belief. It wasn't always the most pleasant of emotions to experience, but yet it still remained in the back-most of your mind, eating away at the things you once took for granted.

Draco found he was doubting a lot of things then he cared for...Was Snape telling the truth? Was it The Dark Lord who had ordered such attrocities upon his mother? And again that begged the question- _Why?_Why would the Dark Lord do this? Draco was not foolish enough to claim, like many others, who vied for the attentions of this Dark Wizard of all time, to know the going ons inside of The Dark Lord's skull. He, just like any other, could only guess and even then he couldn't be a hundred percent sure.

_The mudblood..._Was it true? Was it because of that insignificant muggle his mother lay mere metres away from him, horrifically abused and killed?

Apparently so.

Malfoy's anger blinded him so much, that he did not question _how _the mudblood was involved in all this. But somehow the quick processes of his mind came to the conclusion that if that muggle hadn't existed in the first place, The Dark Lord wouldn't have ordered the death of his mother. Somehow, it satisfied him that he could pin all the blame onto one particular person, whom he hated anyway, and feel the vengeance flowing throw his soul.

Snape was not important now. All that mattered to him now was to hunt down that beaver and feeling the sweetness as his fingers encircled her throat, and squeezed her pathetic life out of her. His anger had drained out, to be replaced by something much more deadly. The prospect of murdering the cause behind his mother's death.

Draco's head was blank except for a vision of himself killing one Hermione Granger. Yes, that would please him to no end.

* * *

Snape remained gazing at the body of a woman he once considered a fellow classmate. _Regret. _It was like Lily being murdered all over again, except this time his heart didn't feel like it was being torn in two and he felt no anger. Only Regret.

_Why didn't I stop this? I let it get too far..._he chided himself. He was so caught up in his thoughts he did not once glance over to check on Draco, who had risen to his feet like a silent ghost.

Perhaps it would have been better if he had.

* * *

Draco calmly threw a fistful of powder into the fireplace. At once the dying embers rose into a emerald inferno, which he gladly stepped into, the flames tickling him.

The parlor stared back at him, cold and distant as ever and Draco spared it no more than a fleeting look. This was the last time he was ever going to step foot in this place, he didn't have the time or the memories to gaze lovingly at the bare room he grew up in. What loving memories? He would ask. He felt no emotional attachment to this _building_ now that his mother was dead. Why should he?

"_Snape's office, "_ he said loudly and clearly and then he was spinning away, leaving a murder scene behind to go forth and create one of his own. This time he firmly closed his eyes, and enjoyed the wind rushing through his hair as much as he could.

Draco looked around slowly, taking his time and savouring the moment his life as a murderer began. Malfoy spotted a fourth year boy standing outside his Charms classroom, clearly being the type of person who was punctual to lessons. Not even punctual, but _early. _

Malfoy watched from afar, as the boy clutched his robes around him and cast frightened looks down both ends of the corridor. Malfoy stepped away from Snape's office and started leisurely strolling down the corridor, making sure his shoes made no noise on the ground.

As Malfoy intended, the boy spotted him and Draco watched with interest as this boy gulped. Obviously his mishap with those second years earlier that day had passed around like wildfire. Good.

The boy quickly looked to the floor and pressed himself against the wall, as if though magically he would become invisible to all. Stupid boy.

Soon Draco was close enough to count all his freckles, but he didn't intend too and didn't want too. Draco quickly gave a half turn and ended up facing the direction the boy was staring at, so they were side by side, although their postures were quite different.

Unhurriedly, Malfoy placed his foot behind him on the wall and folded his arms, well aware although he looked relaxed his body position was threatening. The boy gave a squeak.

"So, " Malfoy spoke, " Do you happen to know where the Seventh year prefect is? You know, from Gryffindor? Not the weasel one but the other?"

The boy still gazing at the ground afore, gave a quick shake of the head.

"You sure about that?" he asked, trying to make his voice child-friendly as possible but being unable to hide the menacing tone to it. A peek to his left, and it confirmed the boy was looking very panicked. It seemed the boy thought he was going to be hit, but didn't he know better? Draco was saving all his wrath towards a person more infuriating than he. That boy had nothing to worry about.

Draco opened his mouth to assure, but then snapped it shut. Why should he make the boy feel better? He wasn't his fucking father for god's sake! Let him piss his pants.

"Draco, my man! Where have you _been?" _yelled a loud, arrogant voice. Malfoy gritted his teeth, for the first time showing his impatience as he frostily turned his head to the right, to see Blaise, of all people, striding down the corridor. A false grin on his face.

The fourth year boy then decided upon himself to scarper down the opposite side of the corridor, throwing terrified glances over his shoulder and nearly tripping on his shoelaces. Draco bared his teeth. Let him go. That boy was no use anyway.

Blaise came to a halt beside him, that stupid grin still plastered all over his face but his twitching eye giving away his true feelings. Draco lifted a heavy hand and let it land on Blaise's shoulders. Blaise visibly paled.

"Do you know where that _mudblood_ is? Granger, where is she?" he growled, looking feverish.

"Me? Know where Granger is? You're so funny Draco! Ha ha..." Zabini laughed nervously but stopped as soon as Draco's serious face glared at him.

Draco's hand tightened considerably, his fingers digging into Blaise's scapula, causing Blaise to jump into the air. Draco shot him a confused look.

"Oh...I though I saw Peeves! You know...and I was jumping! You know, to scare him off..." Blaise hurriedly filled in.

"Riighht..." Draco said, "You wanted to scare Peeves, so you decided to jump up? Why, so many clever brains have passed through these walls but it seems _you_, my man, have cracked the code to what makes Peeves shit himself..."

Blaise looked affronted. Even he could hear the sarcasm.

"So cut the crap," Malfoy hissed, " Where is she?"

"Um, " Blaise stuttered, "Um, Last I heard she went to see those two crackpot friends of hers...you know in the Quidditch pitch..."

Malfoy paused to glance outside the window facing the Hogwart grounds.

"There's nobody there..."he quietly spoke, turning his eyes upon his Slytherin classmate. Just as Draco felt tempted to twist Zabini's robes in his hands, and send him crashing to the floor, out of the corner of his eye, he saw a wisp of scarlet. He turned sharply and watched with animosity as Harry Potter trailed by, a broomstick over his shoulder and humming some stupid song under his breath. Weasel and Granger were nowhere to be seen.

_That only means one thing..._Malfoy thought grimly, _Weasel's still changing his clothes and that mudblood is with him..._

For a second, an emotion twisted in his gut, other than revenge, but he ignored it, and it vanished with all rationality. _Changing rooms it is then..._

Hermione Granger gazed into Ronald Weasley's eyes, trying to come with a _brilliant_ reason to why she was standing in the boy's changing rooms and pointing a wand at her _best friend_. Or least he was meant to be.

The way Ron was backing away from her was disheartening, and she held back her tears as she say the fear and _disgust_ in his eyes. Ron was disgusted with her. SHE was disgusted with herself.

Hermione released the hold on the wand, and with a _clang_let it drop to the floor her eyes still focused on Ron. She didn't miss the way Ron's eyes travelled the path of the wand to the floor, before his eyes flickered to her face, looking scared for his life.

"Ron...please...It's me! Please forgive me...Ron it wasn't me, honestly!" she desperately pleaded.

"Then who was it then?" Ron asked harshly, directing his question to Hermione but darting his eyes to the door in the process of judging the distance between the door and his freedom.

Hermione felt all her woes crashing over her, and she collapsed to the floor, tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She reached out a shaky hand towards Ron's leg covered in a maroon towel, but he quickly wrenched his foot out the way, throwing a look of contempt at her outstretched hand.

Ron strained towards the door, his eyes growing wider as he heard footsteps hurrying down the corridor to the Changing rooms. It was Harry! Ron opened his mouth to yell all his worth when the door crashed open to reveal one person he _didn't _want to see.

* * *

Draco gazed with tortured eyes towards the girl who had caused him so much grief. Currently she was on the floor, curled up in the foetal position and looking rather worse for wear. What surprised him even further was the weasel, clad only in a towel, and his pale hairless chest still glistening from water droplets from a shower he obviously just had.

The weasel was now shooting him looks of loathing and despair. Weasel twisted around the floor and spoke quickly towards the mudblood.

"You _traitor_. Go on, jump into his arms- he's just using you, but you don't care do you? About me, about Harry- That ferret is just as bad as you and I hope you enjoy a warped existence together until he eventually murders you!"

Draco coughed loudly. "I think that's enough, Weasel. Well now, if you please excuse us your prediction's about to become true-"

Hermione didn't react, she remained in her little cocoon, wrapped in her own thoughts and feelings. W

He stood aside, to let the weasel crawl past on his hands and knees a fitting position for him-and remained at the door until he witnessed the weasel reach the far end of the corridor and pass out of his line of sight. Perfect.

Draco turned to the task at hand. He stepped into the changing rooms and carefully locked the door behind him with a crafty spell. He slowly lowered himself to his knees, and making sure his movements wasn't jerky or fast, he reached out and placed his hand around both wands discarded on the floor.

Then Malfoy slowly got up. Murder in his heart and mind.

Little did he know, that within twenty four hours he would be lying beside Hermione Granger in the dark. With Hermione listening to Draco's breathing patterns, and Draco wondering how the hell he got himself into this mess.

But as they say- ignorance is bliss.

**A/N:- For once I've updated within a week! Well just outside a week, but still..**

**The romance is going to start very soon, guys. By Chapter 21, at least. Thanx 4 all reviews- great stuff. I mite update again soon, if I hav the time since I really want to finish this fic by the middle of August...**

**Oh btw- have you guys seen the trailer/teaser or whatever it is of the 6th Potter movie? It looks interesting...and most of the stuff in it looks like it sticks to the plot of the book but I guess we all have to wait till it comes out...**


	20. Mission on the cards?

__

Chapter Twenty

One of the best environments to coincide with your thoughts and reminisce your emotions is in a place, where silence was desirable and furthermore- eminent.

That was why Hermione Granger favoured the library in most occasions than her dorm for instance. In the library, there was peace and quiet, and most importantly of all- no distractions. No handsome boy strolling by, who was intellectually stimulating as she was, or no giggly girl applying her lipstick, in hope of snog and a fumble with said handsome boy.

No-one ever dared to even get that far, under the watchful eyes of Madam Pince who scarcely left the library.

It was now, in a changing room designed for the burlier side of the sex, that Hermione came to realise that she was surrounded by silence. This should have made her happy, but she was privy to the knowledge that a less favourable person was sharing it with her. Malfoy.

She then proceeded to look up from her folded arms, and watch Malfoy staring into his own personal inner space. With bemusement, she noticed he was wet, as if just had a shower with his clothes on, and with fixed patience she regarded a droplet of water slide down Malfoy's strong bridge of a nose, and with a _plop_ landed on the slippery marble below.

A little puddle was gathering there now, and she stared at it, observing his reflection in the water. He looked so lost from this angle…He'd kill her if he heard her say that…but again the notion of his loneliness seeped through, and she could see pain in his eyes. Hermione blinked. For a second there, she actually felt _sorry_ for him. God she really must be upset over Ron and Harry to consider all these _absurd_, absurd thoughts.

"Malfoy?" Hermione asked softly, "Are you alright?"

Hermione would never have guessed even a hour ago, she would be asking after Malfoy's health, but since he looked so miserable, Hermione had a weird feeling she owed it at least to herself to ask after him.

Malfoy turned his disbelieving eyes in her direction, his eyes narrowing and coming into focus as his cold slit eyes perceived her stonily.

"Why are you concerned about _my_ well-being?" he hissed, "You should be more concerned about yours….."

Hermione bit her lip, unaware as Malfoy followed the process of her mouth actions with dull eyes.

It was then it struck Hermione, that there were many girls in Hogwarts, and no doubtedly in Draco Malfoy's life, whom would have _loved _to trade positions with her right that instant. To be locked in a room with a 'handsome' boy who was the one who initiated the whole thing in the first place. Hermione wouldn't go as far as to call him ugly, but she honestly could not see these charms that countless amount of girls sighed over. It probably because he was a vile, conniving beast who grabbed every opportunity to degrade her, and put her down…

And the fact he was his father's son through and through.

* * *

Malfoy gazed very delinquently at his captive, his eyes tracing her every feature as if trying to commit the to memory. But he wasn't, was he? He had no pity or remorse to feel for this muggle before him….but why was he so hesitant? Two steps and a snap of the neck and it'll be over. Better yet, he could remain on his feet _plus_ stay motionless and say the two words that provided instant death…

But yet he did nothing.

It was then he decided to act spontaneously…why did he have to be measured and serious all the time? Why couldn't he have a little fun? He could let his heart act instead of his mind…abandon all reckoning.

"Your dead…" he grinned, stepping away from the door but still blocking it with his frame. There was about two inches of space from his heel to the door…even Houdini couldn't escape from such a small place. In fact if Houdini was found in a space of two inches he would more than likely be dead. If he was still alive that is.

Hermione shook her head imperceptibly, and gave a mock sigh. "Yada, yada, yada…Now if you don't mind I'll like to go now…"

Malfoy's grin sharpened into a scowl. "You think I can't do it, can you? You think I'm some sort of spineless coward…just because you got the better of me in the common rooms…well I'm the one in charge here, and I'll damn well kill you!" his enraged voice bit out.

Hermione was beginning to grow slightly worried…with that mad glint in his irises and that fetching snarl, she begun to question the obviously fragile state of Malfoy's mind…

Logic…That was what was needed! Logic and delicate handling….

Malfoy was towering over her now, looking primitive and slightly crazy- what with his hair sticking to his forehead and his eyelashes a deeper shade of blonde. From here she could even see the little flecks of black around his pupils, very prominent against the pale background that were his irises. He slowly lowered himself into a squatting positon, and then very slowly placed his hand on her knee. Hermione moved to jerk her knee away but he held on fast, her knee in a vice grip very much like the one in the beginning of this story…except that was on her wrist. Funny, how this story was turning out…Hermione being constantly held in grasps that were harder than she cared for her…sure there were a few moments of girl power…but they just came long after long periods of male dominence. What happened to good old Hermione? Who if in any case found her self wandless would _slap_ the person in question who made her wandless?

That is why Draco found himself with a red palm print on his cheek, a moment later, a surprised look forming on his face as he gingerly raised his fingertips to his face, flexing his jaw and biting his tongue. Oh…and that _satisfaction_ on herface….

She was the only girl, woman _ever _to hit him, let alone twice. What was wrong with him? How could he accept this?

"Right, " he growled, "That's it, I'm not going to let the fact you're a girl influence my actions now…you're a _muggle_ for all I care…why should I take account of your gender?"

Malfoy grabbed onto her robes and pulled her closer, their faces millimetres apart. Hermione looked frightened as Malfoy swept a thumb across her cheek…almost _tenderly_…before placing another hand at her nape, his other hand cupped her chin, forcing to look straight into his eyes.

Malfoy gave a lazy grin, before jerking back his head and sending his forehead crashing into her own, effectively head butting her to minimal damage but rendering her unconscious nevertheless.

A trickle of blood flowed from his scalp to his brow, and Draco calmly wiped his head with a hand, and stemming the blood flow. How he had made plans to torture her…but her death, no matter how it came about, just had to prove him satisfaction.

A wand at the ready, he pressed it into her jugular…"_Ava-"_

Behind him, the door was blasted of it's hinges. "NO!" came the agonised yell.

Malfoy twitched his nose irritantly, not even bothering to look behind him. Drama Queens. The whole lot of them. Just blasting in the latest possible moment to become 'heroic' or 'nosy-meddlers' he liked to call them. Well nuh-uh…this time, no play. He would finish his task…

"_Expelliarmus!"_ yelled the boo-hoo 'tragic' voice. _Potter!_

"Potter!" Malfoy yelled still not looking back, "Give me my god-damned wand back this instant!"

"So what?" came the familiar voice, "You can kill this mudblood here and run off with your tail between your legs..? Oh bravo, it looks like you've succeeded already.."

Malfoy, in his haste, dropped to his knees, and spun around, "Give my back my wand god dammit!"

"Hmmm…" Snape chewed the words, "So when the going get's tough you resort to being blasphemous? How very approiate in such dire, _dire_ times…._Incolluprtus!"_

Bounds of rope twisted around his ankles and wrists, a rope snaking up to gag him sneakily and another coil of rope constricting around Draco's midriff. All this caused him to collapse to the floor, and gaze at the ceiling helplessly as Snape quickly rounded around the brown benches and kneeled beside the unconscious Hermione. Very rapidly taking her pulse rate and breathing a sigh of relief at the slow, but steady beat found at her throat.

A quick spell later, and Hermione was blinking blearily up at Snape, her eyes widening as she realised his crooked nose was almost touching her own.

"AGGGHHH!" she yelled .

"Shh.." Snape whispered, his mouth opening to emmit fumes of garlic smelling breath. "Go to the Headmaster's office! He'll explain everything. The password is Chocolate éclair, make haste! Go NOW!"

Hermione gladly scrambled away, casting a look of pure hatred towards His royal pain in the arse and stumbling towards the rectangular space of escape, looking behind only once to see Snape, his forehead set in a deep frown.

* * *

Snape crouched beside Draco, making no move as Draco's eyes darted first left then right. Severus knew it was unwise to unleash Draco right at this moment when all this fury was coursing through his blood…He just had to talk instead…and hope some of the words penetrated the mind of this stubborn boy.

"Draco…"he spoke mildly, " Do you really want to murder The Gryffindor prefect…namely Granger?"

Draco bit into the rough rope cutting through his mouth and nearly choked on the unravelling fibres. Adamantly he gave a nod.

Snape sighed. "But think…is it really her fault? Was she the one who abused and killed your mother? True she is a mud blood…and you wish for her extermination, but shouldn't you really be furious at The Dark Lord? How can you ever obey his orders ever again after you have the knowledge that it was he who ordered the demise of your mother?"

Malfoy's eyes rolled in his head as he attempted to respond. Severus with a nod of acknowledgement removed the gag, watching as Draco drew a deep breath of air.

"It'd make me feel better…" he rasped gazing up at the tiled ceiling.

Snape leaned closer, "But wasn't it The Dark Lord who murdered your mother?"

Malfoy remained silent, finding it impossible to deny. Yes, his beloved Dark Lord had commanded it but it was all _her_ fault.

"How is it her fault if she wasn't even there, Draco? Are you telling me that you have no anger towards Lord Voldemort?" Snape questioned. Draco winced slightly.

"See? You can't even bear hearing his name…Now I'm asking you again…did you not feel any anger towards the-"

"YES!" Draco yelled straining against the ropes, "YES, I DID! AND I WILL MURDER HIM AFTER I MURDER HER!"

Snape rocked back on his heels, looking appraisingly at his student. "There we go.." he whispered, "All that anger…it's rising up, isn't it? Filling you up with hatred…if it was up to you, you would murder The Dark Lord wouldn't you? But you don't know where he his…he's got all this death eaters at his bidding, and so you fix your concentration on the next obtainable target…in hope it'll make you less angry and you'll feel the urge to murder to be gone…but it won't Draco…killing Miss Granger won't make you any more happy, you'll still feel the revenge but you'll hide from it, running back to The Dark Lord, admitting defeat…"

Draco's mouth opened and closed, his surprised face taking in Snape saying all these words of wisdom that were beyond him. When did Snape get so freaking observant?

"Let me up, " he replied, trying unsuccessfully to get to his feet, but not making much progress at all. "I have to murder her…" His voice wasn't as decisive as before.

Snape placed a pale hand on Draco's shoulder, halting his futile attempts.

"What does Voldemort want most in the world?" Snape ignored the shudder that ran through Draco's limbs. "I'll tell you what- Harry Potter- dead. The mud blood is one of the important people in his life and her death will cause a major blow- " Draco opened a protesting mouth, " Although it may not seem like it, but Potter does care for her- now if she dies it'll make his mind more vulnerable and then who knows? The only hope for freedom is vanquished."

Draco gave up trying to talk. Wait? When did _Snape_ become so supporting over the 'trio'? The way he was discussing them it was like he was advertising them to a 'let's be friends happily ever after' group.

"Take her with you," Snape briskly spoke.

"What?" Draco regurgitated.

"I know what you're going to do now…The only way you'll be able to guarantee her safety is if you take her with you…You are in a similar wavelength to the other death eaters…you'll know how they'll operate, Voldemort can still easily access her mind and in a large place of Hogwarts she can easily slip away. I myself don't have the time to look after her and Voldemort wouldn't dare attack here because of Albus but he might be tempted to use her instead…."

"You mean I have to be her freaking babysitter? She's fucking older than me! She can take care of her own freaking self!" he spluttered.

"But Draco, "Snape tried to say soothingly but instead ended up sounding unimpressed, "Do you really want to risk it?"

Malfoy lay there, his face deepened into a thinking mode. He considered Snape's points. "Fine, "he spat, "She can come- but if she isn't waiting for me then she can forget it-"

Snape mentally applauded himself. At last! A result! He didn't exactly love the mud blood yet but he didn't want to kill her anymore either.

A well earned fire whisky and a trip to the owlery to see his beloved bats beckoned.

* * *

"YOU WANT ME TO WHAT?!" Hermione yelled, making Fawkes squawk loudly. He fluttered about on his perch, sending an indignant look towards Hermione.

"Sorry," she whispered, sending an apologetic look towards the phoenix, who huffily turned his back on her.

Hermione returned her gaze to her Headmaster, who sat behind his splendid desk and posed with two elbows on the table, his hands clasped as if in prayer.

"It's a simple matter, Miss Granger," Dumbledore said calmly, "You just have to accompany Mr Malfoy on his little quest…"

"But why?" Hermione asked dejectedly as Dumbledore sighed heavily.

"It has come to my attention that Mrs Malfoy has recently become deceased in a terrible, terrible manner, and much to my chargain Mr Malfoy saw her body and understandably wanted revenge."

"His mother died?" Hermione asked, feeling strangely upset.

"Yes. His mother was the person he loved most in the world and he was set upon murdering _you_ but Mr Snape is working on Mr Malfoy as we speak. Mr Malfoy will no longer feel the urge to kill you, so you'll be quite safe." Dumbledore assured.

"How can you be so sure?" Hermione asked in wonder and confusion.

"Miss Granger, do you have ultimate trust in my judgement of character?" queried Dumbledore, the infamous twinkle in his eye.

"Indefinitely," Hermione was quick to reply.

Dumbledore peered at Hermione over his half-moon spectacles, a ghost of a grin appearing on his face. When Hermione redoubled to check, all traces of it were gone.

"Then trust me in this. Mr Malfoy now has burning desire to see Lord Voldemort not to succeed. That does not mean he will whole-heartedly support us as he does have a certain disregard for The Order but it is a major advantage for us."

Hermione nodded.

"Our goal of yourself accompanying Mr Malfoy is that if done correctly, you can find out information that only one in his inner circle could know…"

"What about Snape?" Hermione broke in, her voice slightly accusatory.

"_Professor_ Snape, Miss Granger. As for your question, Mr Malfoy is more aware of recent issues than _my staff. _It seems before Mrs Malfoy's murder, Voldemort ans Mr Malfoy spoke together, alone, on hours on end. With your gentle probing, we are confident we can find further weak spots of Tom…"

Hermione switched her unfaltering gaze from her headmaster to the floor. Was she prepared to voyage with Malfoy to god knows where? _Yes, she was_. She believed in Professor Dumbledore firmly and if he said she was needed then she would oblige. She could almost look upon it as a mission from the Order.

Dumbledore reached under his desk, and emerged with a sack full of green powder.

"A month's supply," he said cheerily setting it before her.

"Thank you.." she said shakily. She placed her hand around it and lifted it to her chest.

Hermione made her way through the obstacle that was the Head's office, she paused at the great big wooden door, hesitating before she grabbed the blackened knob.

"And Miss Granger?" called a voice, far behind, "I will appreciate it if you do not mention you role to Mr Malfoy. As far as he is aware, he is just taking you to keep an eye on you, although I'm sure you're more than capable and furthermore because you are a mine of knowledge. Contact my office by floo at 10:00pm sharp. We will then also discuss your studies…"

"Dually noted, " Hermione said, before proceeding to open the door.

"Oh and another thing, Miss Granger? Please be at the main hall in ten minutes- you will find you're heading to London. I trust Mr Malfoy himself will inform you of the reasons."

Hermione inclined her head, her mouth set into a grim line of determination.

* * *

**A/N:- That was a pretty long chapter! I think it's the second longest (including A/N's) from me! This is the last of Hogwarts you're seeing for a while.**

**Basically in the next chapter Dxh have a conversation that's civilised and although it's not romeo & julliet (look how that turned out. so depressing) It is MAJOR, as Draco comes to realise that Hermione is a human being as much as he is and Hermione finds out that Draco isn't always a cold heartless bastard.**

**Nope, there's no kissing but THERE WILL BE, by like chapter 23. It's not a snog fest but is short and abrupt BUT both of them don't resist! :D**


	21. The Restless Journey Begins

**A/N:- Before you read this, or even after, I'll really appreciate it if you pop over to my profile & scroll towards the bottom and click on a link there that takes you to a story called The Crusade against time by Nacrolyte. Please review over there...and then please review here too! :D**

**Can you do that for me? **

**x**

* * *

The girl was taking forever. Malfoy clutched his broom tightly, and glanced impatiently up the stairs. Mysteriously the hallway seemed vacant of all paranormal or normal activity. Weird. He hadn't been expecting a send-off with trumpets and marching bands but all this silence was starting to wear thin.

Malfoy reached a hand to his throat and slid his thumb between the space of his neck and school tie. He jerked his thumb out, effectively loosening his tie.

She wasn't coming. Great. He preferred it that way. He ignored the thumbnails at the back of his head, tap-tapping away into his skull. Nothing would happen to her, he was sure.

Draco stood up straight from his position against the wall, crossing the eerie hall to the main door. He placed a firm fist around the handle and pulled only to be greeted by a mass of curly ringlets floating before him.

Malfoy fell back as Hermione turned on the spot, her face fixated with a large smile.

Malfoy gulped. Why was she so cheery all of the sudden? What happened to the miserable, upset Hermione he had appreciated all these years at Hogwarts? Especially if he was involved.

"Oh. It's you," he spoke, sounding unsurprised and truth be told- _unimpressed. _Malfoy blocked out the tiny feeling of relief exploding in his gut. His hatred outweighed it any day of the week.

Malfoy watched in satisfaction, as Hermione's smile faltered for a moment, looking incredibly unsure with herself. He couldn't help but let a snide grin play on his features at the familiar territory they had discovered again. He had been worried for a minute. Draco moved the direction of his gaze towards her middle, growing alarmed as he saw nothing inside her hands except a shimmering bag that would have been more fitted towards an evening night out on a _date_ or something. Malfoy bit his tongue to stop himself saying something snide as the last thing he needed was a hysterical female rushing of into the forbidden forest.

__

As much as it revolts me, I need her….

"Where's your broom?" he asked, blatantly peeking around Hermione to see if she was concealing it behind her back.

"My bro- broom?" Hermione stuttered, clutching her bag to her even tighter. Draco shot a odd look towards the bag as if showing his disapproval.

Hermione then noticed the sturdy piece of wood in Draco's palm and she shot it a nervous glance.

"Well, where is it?" he asked impatiently.

Hermione drew up to her full height but scowled when she just about managed to reach his chin. Malfoy, as if realising what she was trying to do, inclined his head and deliberately stared down at her. Hermione gave Malfoy a dangerous glare which would have intimidated her best friends but he just glared right back.

With a sigh, Hermione changed her gaze to the floor. "I can't fly." she mumbled.

"What was that?" Although Draco did feel slightly relieved she was there, that didn't mean he was going to make her life any more easier.

"I _CAN'T FLY!"_ she hissed, raising her voice to a strangled sort of yelp.

Hermione blinked. Why wasn't he lording it over her? In fact he kind of looked _displeasured _that she couldn't fly. Was she seeing correct? Malfoy wanted her to be good at _something_?

Malfoy let his head rise up until he had his head thrown back to the sky. Hermione chewed her lip as her eyes fixed on his Adam's apple. God why, oh why, whenever she saw _anybody_'s adam apple did she feel entranced? It was probably because the said male looked like he was offering it to someone…her? No way. The Gods. Hmm, he seems to think he was God himself, so nope.

Malfoy jolted his head forward to face her. He ran a hand over his face as if exhausted, until it reached his chin and he rubbed his beard area very slowly.

"The Hogwarts Express, then" he said tiredly.

"Nu-uh," she responded, "It clearly states in Hogwarts, a history that Hogwarts Express only operates in the beginning and end of the school year, alongside Christmas and Easter."

Malfoy actually _growled_. Hermione jumped as a low rebating rumble echoed from his throat.

"So go on then, miss smartypants," he said sarcastically, "How the hell do we get to London? And how the hell did Snape get to so fast to tell you to meet me here?"

Hermione rolled her eyes which Draco didn't like one bit.

"Go on! Tell me!" he demanded, heisting his broom to his shoulder.

Hermione thought very quickly. There was apparition, but it was more then likely that Voldemort kept tabs on his servants. She could apparate herself and he could side-along apparate with her but she needed as much time she could get to get into Malfoy's mind. The journey to London would be brilliant, and she planned to make it long as possible. And there was no way she was telling him about the thestrals, though he could probably see them from all the murders he committed and all.

"Why don't we take a car?" she replied brightly and misreading Malfoy's confused look for a cannibalistic one.

"A what?" he frowned, looking dejected. With his spare hand he was now playing with his loosened tie, apparently thinking very hard.

"A _car_, " she promptly pronounced. "It's a muggle contraption designed for transport. It's quite fast but it will take us to our destination and we won't leave a magical trace behind.."

Malfoy grimaced. He had to hand it to her…she was good. Even though he'd rather kiss Potter than admit it out loud.

"Where will we find one?" he asked, looking towards the main gate. "This _car?"_

Hermione breathed a sigh of relief and nearly coughing in the process. _Phew_. He was buying it!

"Simple. We'll go to a village outside of Hogsmeade and find a car rental, I have some Twenty pound notes, we can also buy some food- hey, wait!"

In the midst of her speech, Malfoy had set out in a steady stride towards the gate, and with his longer legs was putting more and more distance between them with each step.

Hermione wrestled with her bag as she ran after Draco, trying to put it away within her robes. Malfoy didn't stop.

* * *

"Malfoy?"

"What now, Granger?" came the moody words.

"I don't think it's best to stride into a muggle village, with the whole wizard regalia going on…people might get suspicious of us, you know and -_oomph"_

Hermione's butt contacted with the floor, after walking into Malfoy's tense back just seconds before. "_Ow! _A warning would be nice, ferret-"

Malfoy swivelled around, his eyes pinning her to the ground. Jesus. Now she felt even more belittled than before, christ he's opening his mouth-

"Fine!" Malfoy yelled, "I'll do it! There! Are you happy?" If the last three words had been uttered in a more agreeable manner, she would have been worried. Now, she wasn't the slightest.

She remained on the concrete road, about three metres wide in total, and both sides made up of knee-length wild grass. It was the type of road were seclusion was promised and ambushes lay in wait. The midday sun was beating down on the pair, and the robes that usually protected them from the cold was now becoming a hindrance.

Hermione turned her face to the sun, letting the rays fall upon her face and warm it nicely. This was perfect weather for a picnic-even though it was autumn. But that was British weather for you…Unpredictable as hell.

A cool shadow passed over her upper torso and she angrily opened her eyes only to see Malfoy pulling of his school robe. His tie had been long discarded off. Underneath he was clad in a pair of black trouser and a white cotton short unbuttoned at the collar. It fitted his upper body quite nicely….Hermione shook her head.

"What _are_ you doing?" she grumbled.

Malfoy turned to look at her, his eyebrow raised as if questioning himself about this being before him.

"I'm taking my robe off- what does it look like?" He glanced at her body strewn on the floor. "Shouldn't you be taking your robe off too? I promise I won't look…"

"You'd better," she responded angrily. A mumbling came from Malfoy's lips as he turned that sounded suspiciously like 'As if I want too."

After a few minutes, she called out "Right, I'm done…"

Malfoy didn't even bother turning around. "Good." came the petulant voice.

* * *

"What are we going to do?" Hermione cried out in distress, "This village doesn't have any car rentals!" She had just exited a greengrocers after having queried about local business. Meanwhile Draco had languidly stood outside the shop staring at a _car_ parked outside. From all he could pick out was it was _big_. How could something that big go so fast? And second it was green and had wheels. Well at least one of them was a plus.

Hermione joined Malfoy in the pavement, her brown eyes wide with worry.

"How do you ride this thing?" Draco nochantly asked, guestering at it. "Isn't it a bit wide to stretch your legs over it?"

Hermione giggled but quickly disguised it as a sneeze after Malfoy sent her a reproaching look.

"It's not a broomstick, Malfoy. You don't ride on _top_ of it, you ride _inside."_

"Like a carriage? But what's the difference between that and this?" he looked genuinely puzzled.

"Well carriages are generally pulled by animals Malfoy- and well Cars aren't…"

Malfoy glanced quickly behind him into the shop, and after checking that nobody inside was looking, he discreetly took out his wand from his back pocket and shot a spell towards the open door, angled so the spell will directly hit the tubby guy behind the counter.

Then Malfoy wrapped his fingers around Hermione's wrist dragging her towards the green ford fiesta directly before them.

"_Alohomora!"_ The door to the driver seat swung open and he placed two hands on her back. Hermione felt paralyzed as time seemed to stop for a moment. The shirt covering her back was thin and his _burning_ hands were placed directly over her bra strap. Draco Malfoy's hands were splayed over Hermione's back and _she wasn't resisting!_

"What do you think you're doing?" she yelped, as she pushed backwards on the hands. Malfoy, who seemed clearly unaffected, placed a hand on her head and bundled her into the car. He shut the door after, nearly breaking her ankle in the process.

She sat primly on the seat as Malfoy crossed the front bonnet before opening the passenger seat door and sliding inside. He twisted sideways to face her profile. "Let's go."

Hermione didn't have a driving license, but she knew enough to place a wand on the engine and mutter a spell. The engine roared into life and she quickly placed her hands on the steering wheel as the car eased out of the parking spot.

"Can't you control this car by magic?" Draco asked, not having fastened his seatbelt and getting restless with his feet.

"No, " Hermione lied, "Electricity and magic doesn't mix,"

He didn't know that this car didn't run in electricity. So she had used that to her full advantage. In the pretence of driving the car, she could go as fast or slow as wanted.

"Won't the guy back there call the police?" Hermione spoke, looking in the side mirrors to check if any white and blue cars with flashing lights were tailing her. Nope it was all clear.

"The Pol-eesh? What's that?" Malfoy asked, staring out of the windscreen.

"Muggle version of the dementors," Hermione explained.

"They suck out your soul?" Draco glanced wide-eyed out of side window.

"Not exactly, Malfoy. Not exactly"

* * *

"Why did we stop?"

Hermione gazed straight ahead, tapping her fingers away on the steering wheel. For a hour or so there had be pin-dropping silence only to be broken by Malfoy now. She wasn't exactly getting Malfoy to talk but to be honest she really couldn't be bothered now.

Hermione sighed resignedly before pointing a finger towards the traffic lights.

"When the red light shines you have to stop." she pointed a slender finger towards the left hand side of the road.

"So you don't crash into other cars or pedestrians," she sated him tiredly.

Malfoy, for the first time since the ride began, reclined on his seat, letting his nape rest on the head rest.

Hermione felt like falling asleep, but that was not the thing to do. She blinked her eyes blearily keeping a tight grip on the wheel.

"Care for a flower, my pretty?" crooned a elderly voice seemingly from within the car.

Both Malfoy and Hermione froze, before a cloud of warm stale air hit Hermione's cheek instead of the cool mid-afternoon breeze.

Hermione peered to her right, and nearly jumped away in shock as a face loomed towards the window next to her, which she had unrolled a good forty five minutes ago.

Malfoy gazed on in disgust as he took in the tramp's limp white hair hanging from his hole ridden beanie. Wrinkles creased his face alongside a few mis-shapen boils. Malfoy watched with increased anomisity as Hermione patted her skirt pockets checking to see if she had any spare change. She found a two pound coin and passed it to the tramp- quite generous for a rotting lily he had just obviously picked up from the street.

The tramp didn't go away much to Draco's annoyance. He hovered by Hermione's window staring into her lap like no tomorrow and blatantly ignoring Malfoy. Malfoy's close inspection continued as he noticed his eyes were _still_ looking in Hermione's lap, and he was liking what he was seeing. The tramps mouth opened to reveal swollen black gums with only five rotting teeth left in the canvas of his mouth.

Draco then followed the eye direction and watched with narrow eyes as Miss Granger's skirt as it rode up to mid-thigh, leaving her flesh from knee to her mid-thigh revealed in all their pale glory as the tramp continued to ogle them.

Malfoy's upper lip twitched. A sudden urge to pull her skirt back down to her knees overtook him, so _nobody_ dared look at her in _that_ way.

Hermione was oblivious to it all. Instead she had returned her eyes upon the traffic light. When would it go orange? _When?_

So it immensely surprised her when Malfoy lurched across her and placing his elbows quite forcefully in her lap- and boy did he have pointy elbows-he grabbed the seemingly harmless man but the scruffs of his neck and hissing words that were too low for her to catch.

It seemed to scare the poor man away, and he half-stumbled on his back, falling to his backside. Hermione would have gotten out and helped him, but he stuck up two fingers in the air as a rude geusture.

The light turned Orange, and Hermione tapped the engine with her wand, instantly thrumming it to life. The car lurched and was away.

"Pull your skirt down," came a low voice and Hermione glanced over to Malfoy to find his eyes were drilling into the side of her head. Hermione quickly glanced at her lap, her eyes growing wide in horror as they were much higher then she deemed acceptable. If Malfoy hadn't warned her, her knickers would be on display..

Hastily, she pulled down her skirt to well past her knees, wiggling on the seat as if trying to get into a more comfortable position.

A long drive awaited ahead.

* * *

It was night. The moon hung high in the air, and the streets were much less busier now. Hermione had deliberately directed the car just past a village to a desolate run-down barn where interruptions were scarce.

"Why are we stopping?" Malfoy asked looking outside of the window. "I'll drive now, just teach me the basics-"

"No!" Hermione's reply was more desperate than she planned. "We need some rest."

"You expect me to sleep in there? I'd rather stay in here, and if you knew what was best you would too."

"Stop moaning," Hermione whispered, "I'm making some dinner, join me if you want."

Malfoy gave her a sneering look but his stomach rumbling gave him away.

"Okay, I'll come…"he reluctantly gave in. Strangely he felt that he couldn't be further away from the beaver than ten metres….He put it down to not wanting her to be taken over by the Dark Lord and possibly escaping into the night.

The barn, at night, was no beauty. It looked big and it had roof, so that was a plus. However it looked like it hadn't been used in _decades_. The roof was made of hay, patching all over the framework. There were gaps, where if it rained it would make the barn very damp. The bricks looked like mortar, dusty but sturdy looking.

Hermione emerged from the car, again holding that purse of hers.

"What are you waiting for?" she called out, her voice carried away by the wind.

_Yes,_ he thought_, WHAT am I waiting for?_

* * *

**A/N:- I feel REALLY, REALLY exhausted. I just really want to go bed now, although normally I don't go for three hours yet. It'd be really nice if I woke up tomorrow and discovered lots of emails from this site in my inbox...(HINT HINT):D**

**Ok, so this civilised conversation...Well bits of it continues in the next chappie as well. I hope for now you guys are sated with Draco feeling angry she flashed her thigh, although unintentional. That's not to say he's in 'love' with her. No way. There's still plenty to come before that happens but I hope this romance will start to seep through to you guys _soon._**

**Ok, i really must post this now. does anyone else feel tired? **


End file.
